Cherry
by Imyoshi
Summary: Ruby Rose knew the life of a Huntress spelled danger, and her desire to leave behind a legacy remained top priority. Lucky for her, she already had the perfect future-husband in mind. Too bad he remained stubborn. Jaune Arc was hard, but not stiff enough to resist her filthy girl charm. Sooner or later he would cave into her demands, or until she milked him dry. Whoever came first.
1. Cherry

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of RWBY.

* * *

**Cherry**

**By: Imyoshi**

Ruby Rose envied others' childhoods.

So happy and full of life.

She knew her dad and sister loved her, never doubted that for even a second, but she hated to remember parts of her childhood. When her father was a wreck and her sister forced to play mom, yeah, those memories never left her. Things were much better now. More than better, darn near perfect, but she feared for when that might end. Getting to this point in time robbed her of innocence she would never get back. People always mistook her cheerfulness as that very same innocence, but they were wrong.

It was frankly easier to smile.

Not to say she was depressed. No, no, far from it. Every day of her current life was infinite times better than her childhood. She loved how things were, cherished the friends she made and the Grimm she slaughtered, but they could be better. During her first day of Signal, when she abandoned childhood fantasies for realistic goals, she made two choices that day. One, to become a full-fledged Huntress. Two, to have a happy family of her very own, one not plagued by sad childhood memories and the scent of death lingering in the air. Fairly life-setting goals, fulling, and she aimed to succeed in both.

So far the start to her Huntress goal seemed ahead of schedule with her early admission to Beacon. Good. Good! Brownie points for getting enrolled with Yang! Now onto her second target, finding that special someone. They had to fit within precise criteria, and no one at Signal came even close. So what if it sounded picky, she wanted to be extra-picky! Normal knee girls could act willy-nilly when it came to future partners, but not her and her bee's knees. Queen bees picked their mates.

She had no other choice but to be extra, extra, _extra-picky_.

One day she wished for kids, except she desired to protect them from her upbringing. For that to happen, she must find a suitable male who honored his word, had a loving heart and cared deeply about family. No funny business! Extra, extra picky! Not such an easygoing thing to obtain in a monster-infested world, but her searched never faltered. Then one day she found him dancing in a dress in front of a crowd of onlookers because an Arc never went back on their word. He smiled, he laughed, he stood next to her at the socially-awkward punchbowl.

Yup, her first friend, Jaune Arc!

A goofball, sometimes a dolt, but honorable. Kind, good-hearted, kept his word, no matter how ridiculous. Grew up in a family twice as large as hers and still cared for them. Yes. Jaune Arc, perfect husband material for little ones. Her long search finally came to an end. Now to win him over. Simple!

Time for this rose to pollinate.

**...**

Ruby preferred the direct approach.

Too bad she threw away her idea of making him sign a contract, but all the legal work, plus the writing and notarizing, gave her a headache. No matter. She found him reading his comics underneath a shady tree, quite enjoying the graphic novel with a hearty laugh. His chuckle made her smile, only reinforcing her decision with burning vigor. Feet led her to his spot, hovering over his shoulder while balancing on the heels of her boots. She stood there watching him have fun, building up the courage to speak. Not such an easy topic to bring up, but she stopped burglars and slew Grimm. Asking Jaune Arc to be her future husband should be a walk in the park, yet she kept walking around this pesky bush.

Things abruptly sped up. He appeared to be finishing his story. Okay! No more chickening out. Just. Ask.

"Jaune?"

He glanced over his shoulder to find her standing in his shadow, automatically smiling. "Hey Rubes, how's it going?"

She coughed, patting her combat skirt free of imaginary dust. "I have something to tell you. It's crucial you listen."

He lowered his literature. "Sure, what is it?"

She quietly breathed in before out in a slow, drawn manner. Sitting down, Ruby leaned forward and pushed his comic away. Tiny hands embraced larger fingers with a smile stretching by the second.

"You're going to be my husband."

"... What?"

"Yup!" Ruby resumed, oblivious to his stunned features. "We'll start a family right after we graduate. We'll be one, big, happy family. I'm thinking two kids, maybe three, one of them has to be a girl, but we can worry about that later."

"... _What_?"

She played with the ends of his locks. "Silly Jaune, this is no time for jokes. We have our future to plan. Now, I know what you're thinking, how do we tell our friends the good news?! Well, I was thinking about hanging an enormous banner in my team's room with snacks in yours. It'll be great! We can play games, watch Nora break some things. It'll be a barrel of monkeys!"

His thought-process returned, forcing him to look over her shoulder and around the vacant area. "Did Yang tell you to do this? Is she hiding behind the tree? I have to admit you got me there for a second. I almost thought you were serious."

"I am serious."

"About the barrel of monkeys?"

"No, dummy!" Ruby stomped her foot on the dirt. "About everything! You! Me! Family! We'll live in this cozy house with a backyard, and you'll kiss me good morning every day until we're both a bag of bones. They'll be children, and children's children and everything will be perfect. What's not to get?"

"The whole you, me, and family part." Jaune figured it was best to play along. Must one heck of an elaborate joke. "Look, I'm flattered. I am, but why me? There's plenty of fish in the sea, what makes me so special?"

Silvery eyes lost their light, but her smile remained strong. She twiddled her fingers, brushing one part of her hair back. "My childhood wasn't the greatest, and I don't want my future family to go through the same experience. It's one of my only two goals in life. To become a powerful Huntress that kicks butt, and to have a loving family, and you'd make a wonderful father. So kind, and so strong. You have the biggest heart I know. I'd be a fool not to claim you."

Whoa!

A sea of ocean expanded. Powerful words she just said, his entire face crimsoned on the spot. Now it was his turn to pull his messy hair back. "Um, thanks. I mean, if you feel that strongly about it, then we could, you know, try dating. I hear that's a good place to start. See where it takes us from there."

"Nope!"

Blush gone. An eyebrow raised. "Nope?"

"Nope, nope! It's all!"

He waited for her to finish. It never came. A tilt of the head to reflect her impossible smile. "Don't you mean all _or nothing_?"

"Nope!" Ruby giggled, holding his hands firmly, never once letting go. "I've already decided that you're going to be mine. So we don't have to go through all that dating nonsense. Once we graduate, boom, family. See! Easy!"

Uh? The joke was losing its humor, but he wasn't sure if it was one or not. High levels of skepticism poked holes in her plans. "I'm not just going to agree to be your husband. It doesn't work that way for normal people."

Firmer hold. "It's a good thing we're not normal."

"I thought you wanted to be normal?"

She leaned into his chest, cozying her face against his warm hoodie as his healthy heartbeat lulled her to safety. "That was before I met you. You make me feel special. I love that feeling."

A blush returned. Gulp! Wow. Ahem, yeah, skin turned hot. She knew how to lay it on thick. So caring and cheerful, it made his heart speed up. Wait? What? No! Why was he seriously thinking about this conversation? All of this was a joke that had run its course. Ha-ha, very funny. He shook his head, glaring down at the head resting against his chest. Prank or not, the last thing he wanted right out of the academy was to become a family man. He just escaped from one.

He decided to humor her. "That still doesn't mean I'm going to be your husband or start some family right after we graduate. I want to explore the world."

She popped her head up, lips tantalizing close to his. He smelled a faint scent of strawberries, and no matter how hard he tried, ignoring her body pressed to his was an impossible wish. Things got much harder when her innocent smile stretched, straddling his waist before she poked him squarely in the shoulder. Adorable was more than a eight-letter word. It was a hundred-twenty pound bundle of cuteness that smelled wonderful with a soft, supple body.

"Then I'll just have to win you over, you'll see."

He blinked twice. Win him over? Okay, now he knew she was pulling his leg. Good joke. Well played, Yang. "Sure, good luck with that."

She giggled and planted a quick peck on his cheek before running off to prepare her master plan. He thought nothing of it, nor of the raining rose petals, having been on the receiving end of plenty of smooches from his overly affectionate and embarrassing sisters. Back to his comics, meanwhile, she skipped with a hum in her step, already with several ideas in mind to win him over. Little did her future hubby know was that she never gave up, no matter the challenge. She gave it one-hundred ten percent.

Ruby Rose played for keeps.

...

When Jaune Arc returned to his dorm room, after reading his comics, a hand slithered its way from out a doorway and pulled him into an empty bedroom, before slamming the door shut.

He almost tripped from the overpowering force, only for the arm to hold him steady. A peek to his right revealed Ruby, still clutching his limb in place as she affectionately smiled. A glimpse to his left made his throat constrict, head tilting at the absurdity. Uh? Now he stumbled. Two beds were pressed together to look like a king-sized mattress, covered with superhero covers and an abundance of pillows. Red drapes closed the windows with dressers pressed together. Everything else—like the spare beds—were missing. A cozy room with a warm atmosphere to it and plenty of space. Nothing like a bedroom for four. Perfect for a couple.

He discreetly pointed at the remodeling. "Uh, Ruby, explain?"

Her grip tightened. "This is a secret base to get away from it all."

"Away from it all?"

"Yeah, you know?" Ruby laughed, shaking in place. "A home away from home? See, one bedroom and bathroom with plenty of space to practice and no one else around to bother us. It's perfect!"

He had questions, attempting to step away, only for her to stiffened her grip. "Practice? Practice what?"

She snorted playfully. "Family life, silly."

Oh? Family life? Suddenly he no longer thought it was a joke considering that conversation happened hours ago. Part of him still decided to play along, not wishing to be caught with his pants down from the inevitable Yang and her awaiting Scroll. Even if the evidence started to weigh against him, like the refurbished room, or the single bedroom—wait? No. No! Something wasn't adding up.

"How'd you even get in here?"

Ha! Picking a lock? _Psh_! No match for Ruby Extraordinaire Rose. Easy for someone who made Crescent Rose from scratch. So she ignored his question, hugging his arm with her face pressed up to his bicep. He peeked down at the grinning girl, finally putting two-and-two together. The room, the lack of Yang, her extreme attitude toward anything she wanted, all of it hit him like Nora driving a Bullhead. The leader squeezing his arm was earnest.

She rubbed her cheek affectionately. "So? What do you think? Cozy, right?"

Cozy indeed, but wrong. "I'm not going to be your husband."

She rolled her eyes—rolled her freaking eyes—like he was acting as the unreasonable one. Somehow his opinion barely mattered. Somehow the idea of all this, everything around them, the room and bed with the matching dressers, made more sense than he denying her. Somewhere she must have dropped her common sense. None of that mattered. She humphed, stomping her foot on the floor.

"You're still saying that? Stop being a spoilsport." Smirking, she rubbed his stomach with delicate fingers. "Just agree to be my husband, and everything else will work itself out."

"No."

She pouted, resting those puffs cheeks on his arm. "Give me one good reason not."

He sighed. Fair enough. "I came from a large family, Rubes. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get any sort of privacy? I couldn't even watch TV without one of my sisters hogging the remote. No matter which room I went in, someone else was already there. When I got away from it, got here, you can't imagine how nice it was to relax and read a comic without someone jumping on my back. So the last thing I want to do is start a family right after I graduate. Besides, I'm ninety percent sure this is one elaborate joke by Yang. I'm only waiting for the punchline."

She heard all of that, nodded at the right moments with wide eyes, but she grasped onto that remaining ten percent. Ruby's hand on his stomach gently wrapped around his midriff, joining a second hand from behind with her chin pressed against his chest, looking up anxiously as her comforting body wrapped around his. Tippie-toes, she stood on them, not letting go. He only blinked between the height difference, not sure where to move his arms.

"I can be very persuasive, Jaune."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Cookies aren't going to win me over, Rubes."

First of all, he had never tasted her strawberry-cream filled snickerdoodles, they were to die for, and second, he had no idea who he was challenging. She would make doubly sure that he partook in her strawberry nectar to show him what he was missing—silly Jaune—and reveal how perfect of a mate she could be. A perfect plan. No flaws. Ruby Rose patent pending! Just give up now.

"Jaune?"

He hummed at her innocence. "Yup?"

"I never lose when I want something _really _bad. Face it! I've won."

A taller body stiffened. What kind of argument was that? How did one argue with a person who adorable popped her tongue out and expressed her beliefs so on-point? Made things much harder since her request—more like demand—revolved over his shining characteristics to be an ideal family man. Flattery wasn't strong enough of a word to express his reaction, unable to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Maybe? No. No! All of this was some joke.

Ninety percent. Believe in that ninety percent!

"There's a first time for everything, Ruby." Jaune separated from her hug. "Believe me, I know. And that includes you losing."

She pressed her arms to her side, hating his six-foot-one height over her five-foot-two stature. Any other time, and maybe with some practice, they could put that height to good use, but right now he was acting unreasonably selfish. Stubborn dolt! Who said _no _to a happy family and a spacious backyard? Crazy people!

She poked him in his unyielding chest. "I'm gonna win. Just you wait."

He messed up her hair, laughing as he exited the room. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You will see!"

_Shut_!

**...**

Operation: Walk her to Dinner!

Phase one of her plan was a go!

Ruby waited impatiently for Jaune to exit his last class, tackling him once he crossed that threshold. By the time he yelped, she already hugged his arm with her face stubbornly pressed up against his biceps, smiling in awe. When she refused to budge, even when he shook his arm, she slid into his bubble and rubbed his arm with delicate fingers.

"Walk to me to dinner."

He frowned but honored her request with a tired sigh. No one questioned the oddball pair, too used to Team JNPR and Team RWBY's antics to be remotely surprised. Off they went to the Mess Hall, walking hands-to-arm, talking nonsense as Jaune fought down a blush from such closeness. That and he kept an eye out for one Yang Xiao Long, tongue ready to talk his way out of this one. He doggedly admitted that it felt nice having her squeezing his arm. Something about having an adorable girl drowning him in affection made the ordinary process of walking to dinner suddenly riveting.

In any other situation, in another scenario, if Ruby had maybe asked to be his girlfriend, he might have thrown caution to the wind and reached out for her hand—screw the consequences—but no. She wanted motherly status from a guy staying away from family as far as possible. All or nothing, except she crossed out the _nothing _and scribbled three lines underneath the _all_. With all that on the table, plus the potential of this being a joke, down to eighty-five percent, he pointedly ignored the way Ruby seized his arm.

She smiled through it all.

It all made sense now, of course, he was nervous. Ruby's cuddle buddy only needed time to adjust. Some arm holding, walking, shared dinners and some alone time she ease all his tension. All that and more would win him over. She had four years, plenty of time. Already ready she was ahead of schedule. A little nudging, maybe some kissing, throw in some hand-holding, and everything would be smooth sailing. Until then, she gripped his arm, talking about how much Blake loved tuna.

She dragged him back toward their honeymoon room, eating while talking with their mouths full. The goof pretended to ignore the way she cleaned his cheek with her thumb. His mismatched frown brought an overzealous smile to her face, cheeks bloated in her favorite milkshake. Extra-thick, super creamy and lip-licking messy, just the way she loved it. He preferred his strawberry-flavored ice-tea, another favorite of hers. A robust jaw constantly got soaked in that taste, attributing more to his messy eater status. She rolled her eyes at the way he lapped away the excess juices by licking his lips.

Guess they were both messy eaters.

Laughing, she leaned on his body, kicking her boots off as they shared the bed. Again, he snubbed such a movement. Fine by her. As long as that pesky percentage kept decreasing, she could play the waiting game. Still, couldn't hurt to try her luck.

"So have you seen the error of your ways and decided to become my husband yet?"

"Keep dreaming."

**...**

After a gruesome training spar with Pyrrha, Jaune rubbed his sore neck and wandered the halls of Beacon.

He avoided his dorm room. The thought of spending time with a destructive Nora, while his Aura worked to heal his injuries, didn't bold well with him. Plus he wanted to avoid his partner's criticism on his technique and Ren's indifference to his partner's fatal nature. Nothing hurtful per se, but he just wasn't in the mood for any of that now. Felt like being at home, only more enclosed.

A wary sight focused on a passing dorm room, dubbed their Home Away From Home. His feet moved past it, only to stop when the thought of only one other occupant, a least destructive one at that, garnered his interest. Granted, Ruby was currently going through some episode, a phase like everyone, but it beat random grenade explosions.

Everything beat random grenade explosions!

Arg! He threw his hands up. Fine! Just a few minutes, half an hour tops, before he ventured back to his domain. His Scroll quickly opened the door, somehow programmed for this room. Ruby wouldn't tell him how she did that. Some things might be better left unsolved. Once inside, it was vacant, a hollow bedroom with one—technically two—beds and opened curtains. He hardly cared about the indications of using this niche to get away from his team, and quietly fell headfirst on the mattress with his shoes kicked off and armor peeled away.

After a minute with no interruption, he turned his face on the bedding. "Huh? A home away from home? I can get used to this."

_Slam_!

"Honey, I'm home! Did you miss me?"

Ruby announced her presence with a slam of the door. He only raised one eyebrow. Whelp! So far one drawback to this magical place. It still beat random grenade explosions. Point being, he overlooked the honey part, knowing full well his input mattered not. Maybe if he played along, she would leave him alone so his Aura could undo his knot's knots? Sore muscles tanked.

"How could I have missed you? We have the same classes."

She laughed, beating her boots off to join him on the twin beds by jumping on the mattress. When he groaned from the sudden shift of weight, her mouth curved downward. "Jaune? Are you okay?"

No point in lying. "Sore muscles. Nothing to worry about."

Nope! She worried with her arms crossed. "Well, that's no good. Can't have my future hubby all sore."

"I'm not your future—whoa!"

Suddenly he went from laying to sitting, courtesy of her quick reflexes. Before he argued, she pressed her fingers and elbows into his back and shoulder blades. Immediately pain alleviated from tender spots. When he groaned in pleasure, quickly slapping his mouth shut soon after, she filled the cozy room in giggles.

"Dad and Yang always practice so much that they end up all sore. So I'm used to giving massages for aching muscles. Just another thing to look forward to after a long day at work."

His back hardened under her gentle hands. "You're trying to convince me while you're giving me a massage?"

Silver eyes blinked. "Is it working?"

He attempted to leave. "Maybe I should go back to my room."

"Sit your butt back down!" Ruby pulled him back toward the bed. Fingers worked to undo knots. "I'm not finished yet! I'm trying to be nice."

"With a hidden motive."

"I said trying."

He held his comment. Ruby found this particularly bad knot, and he awed when she applied the right amount of pressure. Why he indulged her, he hadn't a clue. Maybe Arc pride or his naturally good-hearted characteristics worked against him? Either way, he knew this back rub would come back to haunt him in some way or another. Things were done to seventy percent joking, especially since Yang completely appeared oblivious to her sister's actions. Which meant she was trying to get him to settle down, allegedly.

_Sigh_.

Another nasty knot fixed by her gentle fingers. If only she had been doing this since Pyrrha started training him, then maybe his body wouldn't ache so much from pent-up stress and strain. Frustration clawed away at sore muscles, and Aura only did so much when drained during a spar. Would have been nice to come home to this back rub and—choke! Not home! Nope! He meant to say anything else, but not home. Good thing Ruby wasn't a mind reader.

Too bad her wide smile made believing that somewhat challenging.

Giving in, he released a breath when she loosened most of his knots, gripping his neck to crack his vertebrae. Snap! _Crackle_! _Pop_! Ah! Great! Felt a million times better! Maybe now he could deal with Nora's random grenade explosions. Too bad his hoodie prevented her from getting deep into his crevices, but he smiled nonetheless. Probably not the wisest move in the world.

"I owe you one."

A smirk. "One husband, please!"

"No!"

A frown. "Fine! One kiss on the cheek."

"... Okay."

She turned at the last second and stole a smooch on the lips.

**...**

Of all the classes Jaune had, Professor Port's Grimm Tales bored him to tears.

A mutual feeling he had with his desk partner, it was also the only class Ruby and him shared a table. Off to the side, away from everyone else, on the top row with them the only occupants. Most tables contained bodies of four, but an uneven amount skewed that system. So they sat together, alone, trying to stay awake, both bored from listening to Port's stories. At least she somewhat knew the subject matter of slaying Grimm, but he hadn't shown much clue, which showed on his lowering test scores.

Ruby frowned at the bad marks on his recent test. Not good. A supporting spouse must help their significant other improve themselves, even if one of them refused to admit that said spouse existed. Must be because he planted one on his lips? His refusal to meet her eyes might correlate. Not like he hadn't affected her, she still blushed red at the thought, but regrets? Yeah, nope!

Ruby couldn't wait to share more smooches with Jaune.

Huh? Kisses? She glanced down at the poor paper. That might be a great motivator. He certainly liked it, so maybe more might up his grades if he knew he got more for better marks. Couldn't hurt to try. So she grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled down an offer, and slid it, secret agent style, over two feet to his position. When he glanced down at the proposal, she looked away, appearing interested in one of her professor's stories. He made sure to read it one more time, only to make sure he read it right.

_Get higher than a B on your next assignment, and I'll give you a little smooch! _

A splatter of blood painted his cheeks. He quickly looked away, suddenly interested in the time Port ripped a Beowolf in half with a pair of Ursa's hands. A giggle filled the air. He refused to pay her any attention, even when she gripped his arm. On his next assignment he ended up with a B plus, and she kissed him on the cheek. She almost laughed at the way he pouted. Someone wanted one on the lips. Nope! Nope! That was A minus territory. Her kisses weren't for free. Unless, she smirked, pushing another piece of paper over to his side.

Husbands get unlimited kisses, checkbox _Yes _or _Yes_.

He scribbled _No_.

**...**

So far her other schemes failed to win over his heart.

Snags in her plans, nothing less, she had time. On to her next enjoyable activity, slash idea, working out together! Couples did things together and stretching while exercising would do the body good. Giggle! Got to release that pent-up stress somehow, and it was twice as fun working up a sweat together. So she dragged him to their home in the morning to stretch their muscles while listening to some upbeat music that tasted sugary-sweet.

Once they stretched together, possibly following some playful wrestling, he would discover this an enjoyable part of his day. Maybe even look forward to it? Anything to push him toward that mindset. Until then, she fitted on an overgrown shirt and sweatpants, touching her toes with him doing the same. Only difference, he had trouble doing it, glaring at her from the edge of the floor.

"How is this supposed to make me like you any more than I already do?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Because it's important to spend time together! Working out does that and help out our bodies."

"Okay, next question." Jaune crossed his arms. "Why are we doing this on a Saturday morning when we could be, oh, I don't know, sleeping?"

"You know what they say, Jaune! The early Huntress catches the Grimm."

"Who says that?!"

She leaned back, stretching her arms above her head with an audible sigh from her foolish husband. He still wrongfully denied such a claim. Blah, blah, blah! Details, details. If he hated spending time with her, then he wouldn't have allowed her tiny form to drag him out of bed. Checkmate! Down to sixty percent! Still, she laughed when he tripped and landed on his face. Funny!

Perfect for children.

"Come on! Get up!" Ruby pulled him up. "We have to a long morning ahead of us. First squats, then jumping jacks, and finally a ten-mile run."

"... I get it now. You're trying to kill me."

She pouted when he still failed to touch his toes. Oh? Being tall had its disadvantages? Hehe! Lucky for her, she was fun-size. Not small! Fun! Size! So what he towered over her? Mr. Tall Blond and Scraggly couldn't touch his toes. All the more reason to practice stretching and having Saturday morning workouts. Plus she liked the way he wore shorts, just one of the many perks to her foolproof plan.

Oh well, eye-candy later. First things first! "Okay! We'll start with two-hundred squats! We start at the same time. Get ready to move your cute butt, Arc! Now, go!"

"Did you just call my butt cute?"

"I said mush!"

Grumble, grumble! He tried to keep up with her squatting, an impossible feat with her Semblance. In two minutes flat Ruby was finished, barely working up a sweat with him a hundred-fifty behind. Just as he completed, without a courtesy breather, the jumping jacks started. Another minute and she raced through the exercise, leaving him in her dust. When that tormented end, she pushed him outside for their run around Beacon.

A few hours later, a sweaty Ruby and exhausted Jaune walked back to their home, having worked up a good sweat. Poor Jaune practically collapsed on the door, hugging the soft floor as she carefully maneuvered around his downed body. She placed a pillow under his chin as she went to freshen up. Minutes later Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, a ray of sunshine, and whirled on her bare feet with her Scroll in hand.

"See? Wasn't that exciting?" Ruby turned around with her hands thrown to her sides. "Now what do you want to do?" She found him tuckered out on their bed, groaning. Face hidden in a pillow, back to the ceiling, he hardly moved. A part of her felt bad and poked him in the neck. "How about some Saturday morning cartoons with sugary cereal?"

"I love you." Jaune murmured in his pillow, only to quickly lift his head. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Ruby ended up jumping on his back for so-called lying.

**...**

_Vibrate_!

Walking away from the Mess Hall, belly full of food, Jaune received a message on his Scroll. A flip of his Scroll revealed it originated from Ruby, a picture message. Huh? He loaded the image, tilting his head at the odd photo. On display, on their bed—_her bed_, not theirs—was her sitting with her knees sprawled backward, leaning on the wooden post. She blew a kiss, winking with her palm flat out in a _here you go gesture_. The caption only made the corner of his mouth curve slightly upward.

_Hi!_

Jaune scoffed harmlessly at the message. Must be another one of her attempts at wooing his heart? At least this one appeared harmless to his body. Still, he swiftly hid the picture before anyone around him saw. Ruby was relentless. Not a good thing once Yang got whiff to what was going on between them. Nothing, he would say, but his so-called significant other had other plans. Best to hide this picture in a separate folder on his Scroll since Yang had a nasty habit of snatching devices out of peoples' hands.

He ended up labeling the folder _Mindless Distractions_.

Whatever.

With that out of the way, the Arc found himself walking toward their room, finding it ridiculously appealing to have a place to get away from his team. Must be the privacy of having some time alone. Sure, Ruby bunkered down there, too, but she frequently made herself scarce with team bonding activities. A win-win in his book. So when he pushed the door open, after making sure no one saw him, he breathed a sigh of relief upon spotting no Ruby. A quick shuffled toward the bed ended up with him resting his back on the comforter.

A little nap wouldn't hurt.

Nora made small naps in their room difficult. He ended up falling asleep in minutes, out cold to the sounds of the door opening. Ruby jumped right in, almost yelling some cliché greeting, only to notice her precious noodle fast asleep on the bed. Aw! He drooled in his sleep. How cute! The happy cinnamon roll tippie-toed over to the bed, running a hand over his messy locks. Part of her wanted to run both her hands through his hair, but she refrained from waking up sleeping beauty. Instead, she got a naughty idea once noticing his Scroll gripped between his fingers.

An hour later, he woke up to find his Scroll open with no one in sight. A tired hand gripped the device, hovering over his yawning mouth as ocean eyes suddenly grew in size. Right there, replacing his background picture was Ruby with him sleeping as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

_So cute!_

This time he password locked that _Mindless Distractions_ folder.

...

A drawback during the weekends at Beacon Academy was no one cooked them any meals.

Everything had to be made by their own hands. Not a problem in the long run, but most people, teenagers unmistakably included, hated the concept of doing stuff on their precious days off and opted to eat out. So most of the time the Mess Hall was ghostly abandoned during those days. Which made the next part of Ruby's plan bake into fruition.

A candlelight dinner for two!

Well, there were a few snags in her plan. It was breakfast time, the sun was still shining high, she couldn't find candles, and only knew how to make a batch of strawberry-filled cookies with two wholesome milkshakes to eat, but like dad always said, it was the thought that counted. Humph! Yeah! Nothing like an unhealthy breakfast for two to show Jaune how serious she was acting. No funny business for her. She drank milk!

_Vibrate_!

She swiftly reached for her Scroll, grinning when Jaune accepted her invitation to the Mess Hall. Excellent! She rubbed her hands together, fighting back a laugh, all according to plan. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach! Hope he liked warm milk and cookies. She made hers with love and extra-sugar.

Time to prepare a romantic breakfast!

Ruby thoughtfully hummed as she sped around the empty kitchen with an apron, spatula in hand. A generous portion was covered in cookie batter, sticking to her skin and clothing in a haphazard mess. Some milk dripped from the ends of hair, some around her lips from some crucial taste testing with strawberry-filling on her nose. Good thing, too. Tasting those extra-thick, creamy milkshakes guaranteed the next batch came out perfect. Just the right amount of gooey for her taste buds. Somewhat sticky from her more eccentric additions, but her tongue licked her lips at the thought of slurping one down.

Ruby Rose always sucked her milkshakes dry.

Mmmm! She rubbed her tummy just thinking about having a mouthful of extra-thick, creamy milk. Some would spill between her lips—some always did—she had a habit of being a messy eater. More than that, her favorite style of milkshake was the hot banana recipe. Warm with a delightful, tingling sensation as it traveled down the throat. Maybe she could get Jaune to make her one? Maybe his milkshakes tasted better? Hn? All this thinking of her favorite beverage made her eye the ones she just finished blending. Huh? Well? Another helping shouldn't hurt.

"Ruby?" Jaune called out from the Mess Hall. "Ruby? I got your message. Where are you?"

Drat! Right when she placed the straw between her lips. This close to milking it dry. Oh well. Showtime! She sped out the kitchen and toward her lover boy, still covered in messy filth. He barely managed a word before she pushed him toward a clothed table and forcefully sat him down. Then a plate of cookies and strawberries flashed into existence with two half-finished milkshakes for them to share. She purposely looked away when he noticed their beverage's missing content all over her cheeks, whistling a cheerful tune.

"I hope you're hungry."

He blinked. Hungry? Yes. Breakfast? Double yes. Cookies and a milkshake for both? Uh? Not a well-balanced diet, but she didn't seem to mind, gently smiling as she twiddled her thumbs. Once he noticed the smoke from the kitchen and her disaster of an appearance, that remaining percentage finally fell. Oh. _Oh_! The room suddenly grew hot. So? Yup.

She was serious.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Jaune asked dementedly. "You're _really _trying to get me to be your husband? Yang's got nothing to do with this?"

"Note serious face."

Kind of hard to with her face covered in flour. None of it distracted him as he gripped the edge of the clothed table. Not a joke. All of this, from the arm holding to the spare bedroom to the pecks on his cheek, was all in the pursuit to win him over. Real, oh so very real. He had to nip this in the bud before their friendship suffered ever-lasting damage. Might hurt now, but in the long run better for both of them. Relationships weren't built on a whim, at least not the romantic kind. Too much risk. Too high chance of fallout. He _liked _Ruby.

The last thing he wanted to do was screw that up by jumping into something that sounded straight out of some fairytale.

Time to let her down as gently as possible.

"Noted." Jaune sighed. "Ruby? You know this isn't going to work, right? I can't just be your husband. Remember? Not normal. It'll never work. I hope you're not too upset?"

"I'm not giving up."

"Ruby—?"

She crawled on the table, touching his nose. "Anyone else would've taken advantage, but you're trying to be nice, that's how I know you're perfect. I'm. Not. Giving. Up. I didn't get this far by throwing in the towel."

He rubbed his neck, biting into a cookie. "You seriously don't want to try the dating thing? I hear it's a good practice run for family life. I'm more than willing to take you out to the movies right now."

She glared, shaking her head as she slurped her milkshake through her dense straw. "Nope. I know what I want. It's only all for me."

He sighed and chewed his cookie slowly. The absurdity of this conversation made all of the conversations he had with Nora about her dreams appear tame in comparison. Any other situation would have stroked his ego, but she wanted to settle down right after graduation. Call him crazy for not seeing the appeal. What joy, what fun, could he have hunkering down so soon after escaping from his large family? So far he saw none. Even if Ruby was cute and would, by all standards of irony, make an excellent mother, the charm was missing.

Why couldn't they just try the whole dating shtick?

He sighed a second time, pressing _her _nose. "There's a huge chance it'll blow up in our faces if we entertain this idea. You know that."

"You're worth it." Ruby pecked him on the cheek, tasting crumbs. "And I know that because you're Jaune Arc."

Ruby knew her chances hadn't completely dwindled when he hid his blush. Yes. She got off the table, snagging another cookie as he discreetly played with his Scroll. Must be looking at that picture she took? After a few minutes of eating in silence, he glared when she sipped some of his milkshakes from across the table, eyes purposely wide to appear innocent in her crime.

"Just so you know, Rubes, I'm not saying yes."

"Yet."

"You're impossible."

She beamed with his creamy milkshake staining her lips. Delicious! More, she wanted more, but stubborn Jaune kept the rest away from her mouth. Humph! Sooner or later she would wear down that stubbornness. Until then, he defiantly ate away at her strawberry-filled morsels, salivating his tongue from an overexcited sweet tooth. Part of her wanted to reach out and cup his face to deliver a wet kiss. Somehow he must have read her mind because he scooted a few feet away not long after. Wistfully, beneath all that sugary-sweetness was a bitter, nuggety shell about to crack, and the minute he left the Mess Hall, she frowned with her cheeks reddening in pent-up frustration.

_Growl_!

**...**

Ruby slammed down the tray, red-faced with cheeks puffed. What more did he want? She baked him strawberry-flavored cookies. A perfect treat for a Saturday afternoon for a family of four, but their tantalizing effects barely worked on him. Humph! No. Calm down. She wanted a strong-willed man to be her babies' daddy, someone who would put their foot down when it mattered. Just another qualification he surpassed with flying colors.

Her lips still thinned.

She was running out of ideas, and the few that rattled around in her head seemed moot. If he resisted Apron Ruby without trouble, then the rest were worthless. So much for the food being the way to his heart. Snickerdoodle! What was she missing? How did she make Jaune see the error of his ways? Honestly. One ready wife right here, was he blind? Most people spent a lifetime searching for that one, but he ignored his when she stood grinning with a plate of sweets and a warm glass of milk. No one said no to cookies-and-milk.

Ruby frowned, biting one of her treats with her butt plopped on the countertop. Feet dangled as she chewed, reaching for a banana to add potassium. Back to the drawing board. Now what? From what she knew of his personality, he had one weakness. Okay, several, but when it came to character, he had one.

An Arc never went back on their word.

Plus one to his husband resume. Add a negative point for stubbornness, a double-edged sword. Growl! She hated when her weapons worked against her. Her hand dipped her banana into her batter to add flavor, coming out pink in color. She paused before biting, noticing the contrast of colors and vivid shapes. Oh? Her fruit covered in pink strawberry filling looked like one of those things they learned during all of the birds and bees mumbo-jumbo, and she almost put it into her mouth.

Part of conscious still dipped her tongue out, wanting to slurp the paste clean. Not bit, but lick.

Her face ripened.

She took that class in combat school—everyone did—but to go so far? Nervous thighs rubbed together as lips trembled. The room suddenly turned hot, boiling, and her apron felt constricting with her clothes too tight. A quivering mouth parted to run the fruit into her jaw, not biting, only filling. Her heart raced. In and out, in and out, she practiced, stimulating the experience by dipping the treat into her leftover chocolate batter, too. Some of it spilled onto her collarbone. She merely glanced down, blinking innocently at the sight of warm sauce embracing flushed skin.

_Giggle_!

Look at her, covered in a chocolate and strawberry filling, acting like a filthy girl. If he saw her behaving like this, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off—?

Well now, she smirked with chocolate-strawberry-covered lips, _that _sounded like an idea.

**...**

Ruby Rose stalked the academy for her target.

She found him entering their shared room, still using the space as an ironic getaway from everyone but her. Perfect! That meant he was alone. Good, because she didn't want _anyone _to hear this except him. If someone else, or dear Dust Yang, caught wind of this, things would spiral out-of-control. No! All of this would remain covert. Secret with a capital S! Just like a few other words that began with S. Words that made her skin tingle, core hot, and thighs shamelessly rub together all at once.

Eh! Head in the game!

Operation: Seduce Jaune Arc was a go!

She approached the door with her hand stuck on the doorknob, swallowing a lump of nervousness. Ruby spent two sleepless nights thinking about her new approach, counting infinite specks in the air to distract her. What sounded like a good idea on a messy kitchen countertop, sounded insane once she had laid down on her bed. Two nights plenty of blood rushed to her face, enough to fill a donation center. Even now, her cheeks retained a healthy ruby glow. Maybe this was a horrible idea? She had never crossed the thought of seducing her future husband. He was supposed to come to her. Not the other way around. Her heart raced from the planned conversation. It thumped loudly from just thinking of how he would react, adding another shade of red to her skin.

Her gripped abruptly tightened. Look at her acting all scared. Ha! She faced down countless Grimm and criminals. Putting on the works for a clumsy knight should be a snap. A little touch of skin there, maybe some harmless flirting here, and plenty of smooches should do the trick. Plus all the things she read in Blake's filthy book should help. Confidence bloomed this rose! She possessed the natural tools to win his heart.

Watch out, Arc!

Ruby threw the door open to find Jaune reading one of his comics, laughing at some silly joke while laying down and hovering his graphic novel above his head. His laughter melted any lingering doubts. Look at that smile. So carefree and happy. She imagined him tucking their kids into bed, only to read them a bedtime story with such a face. Some days he would read classics and others comics from his _back in my day's_ youth. Goodbye insecurities! Hello, daddy!

"Good! I caught you at a good time!" Ruby jumped on the bed, onto his hips, straddling his waist with her hands pressed firmly to a wide chest. She smirked at her trapped prey. "This is your last chance to give in. Things are going to become very hard, very fast."

He blinked, looking down at the way she pressed his chest and straddled his lower half. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Filth."

"Filth?"

"Filth." Ruby leaned dangerously forward, lowering her eyelids. Red captured her cheeks. "I'm a filthy girl, Jaune Arc, and I'm going to make you want me. So either agree to be my husband now or prepare for filth."

Time stopped in the room with the Arc in question shifting his sights between the Rose leaning on his body and eyes glazed in silver. Filth? He glanced down at the small hands pressed against his body with the creamy thighs trapping his waist. _Filth_? A sound caught in his throat followed what sounded like a hiccup. Whatever composure he tried to maintain failed.

Jaune Arc burst out laughing.

Undiluted laughter filled the cozy room, all coming from a red-faced Arc. He had difficulty stopping, _this _close to ending, only to glance up at Ruby's bewildered expression and restart all over again. His body hurt from being unable to breathe, and Ruby sitting on his waist made things much harder, but funnier all the same.

She pounded her fists against his chest. "Hey? Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Stop! Please! My sides hurt! I can't breathe!"

More fist pounding. "I said what's so funny?!"

He wiped a tear away from his eye, sighing in the best mood. "Ruby, you can't be filthy. It's impossible. You're adorable. A-dor-a-ble!"

She fumed, pounding another fist to his abs. "I'm not adorable! I'm a filthy girl!"

More laughing, but he managed to maintain his composure with one eye open. "Hold up, let me see if I got this right. What you're saying is unless I agree to your terms, you're going to be a filthy girl?"

"The filthiest."

That composure he maintained shattered with a taunting grin, stretching by the second. He threw his head back on the pillow, breathing deeply from a lack of oxygen to the brain. Wow! What a laugh! Been some time since he let go like that. Phew! His stomach hurt with air finally reaching his lungs. He rubbed his forehead, only to remember a hundred-twenty pounds of adorable mass seized his hips with fury matching that of a puppy. A quick snort later, and he chuckled softly.

"Ah-ha! So this was one big joke? I knew it." Jaune glimpsed at the closed bathroom door. "Alright, you got me. Come on out, Yang."

Seconds passed. No one popped out and yelled _surprise _with a Scroll in their hand. Ruby frowned, arching her back with her bottom pressed firmly on his pelvis. A fire in her belly awakened from being mocked and called adorable. Filth! She seized the threads of his hoodie, pouting with an atmosphere of determination. Everything in the room turned hot with her arms pulling him slightly upward. That infuriating smile of his made her cheeks swollen. Just to _really _show him, she shook him a few times before growling.

"I'm not joking."

He raised an eyebrow with his mouth curving upward. "Okay, okay, let's say I believe you. I don't, but let's say that I do. A filthy Ruby? How exactly is that bad for me?"

She leaned back, deliberately rubbing her rear on his jeans. "Because you won't get the main course until you agree to be my future husband. I'll tease you so much that you'll be too pent-up to do anything."

"What if I lie?"

"You won't. An Arc never goes back on her word."

Drat! She got him there. However, he didn't buy her fib for even a second. He instead slow clapped. "Sure. Okay. Filth. Nice try, Rubes. I got to admit it caught me off-guard. Bravo."

She released him and pushed him toward the bed, humphing as she got off his waist. She straightened her combat skirt, walking up to his stupid face and poked him in the nose, smushing skin. Dumb Jaune never dropped his smile for even a second, disregarding her threat with ease and building laughter. Whelp! Not today! She would have the final ha-ha!

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

...

Jaune Arc slept like a baby the previous night.

Something about having a good laugh eased the soul. Filth Ruby? Ha! He still chuckled just thinking about it, a hidden joke from everybody else around him. Sigh. What a laugh. Oh well, time for dinner. Maybe a quick game or two on his Scroll in that hidden room before calling it lights out. Either way, he smiled foolishly. Then Ruby seized his arm again, wrapping her hands around his limb with an impossibly gently grip. Jaune only contently grunted as they headed for the Mess Hall.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Walking Ruby to dinner had somehow become routine, along with the arm holding. So far he saw nothing filthy about this—huh? She unzipped his academy jacket to reach out and grab his bare arm, snuggling within the fabric of his outfit. Once a barrier of threat separated soft skin from rough, but now her fingers gripped his biceps while rubbing the crevices of his muscles delicately. She refused to look at him, resting her cheek against a palette of hardened tissue as hands brushed heated flesh.

A tingling sensation forced his mouth to shut. Okay, he thought, this was new. Never before had Ruby gripped his limb so tenderly. Underneath him, she reflected the same as she nervously traced her fingers up and down his arm, enjoying the excitement while fighting back a blush. Holding his body, touching it so thoroughly, flushed her insides and made butterflies flutter uncontrollably, but she persisted and edged herself comfortably into his warm bubble.

For her plan of filth to work, she must get the ball rolling. Start small and tease him from there. Working up the corruption would take some time, but she enjoyed the feeling of holding his arm. Consolation prizes, yeah! Even her cuddle buddy had nothing to say. Out of laughs, eh, Jaune? She giggled and walked with him to grab their dinner. The entire way from the line to back to their bedroom, he kept an eye out for anyone from their friend group, but her added weight slowed them down enough to keep them out of their view.

Things never got any easier for him.

She forced his arm to wrap around her shoulders as they ate together. Ruby did most of the talking, mouth still full, humming, except she leaned possessively into his side with her small body stealing warmth. He could have removed his shoulder, should have, but each action only made her snuggle closer into his body, and truthfully, he enjoyed the sensation. Not enough to take her entire filth warning seriously, not remotely close, but he acknowledged that her cuddling made his heart race.

Harmless at best.

Ruby kept quiet when she raked one hand across his chest, taking full advantage of his exposed cotton shirt. When she loosened his tie a smidge, a tiny smirk grew when he gasped. Baby steps! Giggle! Until then, she greedily absorbed his heat while bouncing her toes back-and-forth. He only drank his strawberry tea, pretending that his wrapped arm didn't pull her in closer.

"Last chance."

"Not going to happen."

**...**

Ouch!

Another grisly training spar with Pyrrha, another day full of aches and pain.

Jaune sighed with his back hurting. His partner sure loved blindside attacks, made fighting her a drag some days, like today. All he wanted to do was rest in a bed, any bed, and wait until what remained of his Aura to fix the damage. Only problem, Ruby appeared before him with a bag clutched in her hands, away from prying eyes. She stood before him, acting tall for someone almost a foot shorter than him. Without warning, without even asking, she grabbed his hands and pulled him toward their home.

"Massage time!"

She dragged him into the bedroom, sitting him down as she ruffled through a store bought bag. Out the bag, she pulled out a strawberry scented oil, shaking the risque bottle in front of his growing eyes. His feet moved toward the door, but she wasn't Ruby Rose, speedster of Beacon Academy for nothing. A tiny body blocked his bigger one from exiting the room, acting as a makeshift barrier with a stubbornness that left no chance of arguing.

Blue eyes glanced toward the window.

Ruby switched up her tactics. She pushed him down onto the bed, back toward the ceiling, and peeled off his shirt before he so much as protested, exploding the room in rose petals. Imposing back muscles taunted her. Some of them begged for stimulation. He made a fuss, why wouldn't he, but when she rubbed her fingers across sore skin, he yelped. Tender. Raw. She smirked, straddling his back with her palms pressed flatly on aching tissue.

His resistance ended once she applied the strawberry-scented oil.

Flaming skin tingled when hands glided over the sore areas. A pleasant aroma filled the room. Dust! One minute his tissues felt restricted, and the next some of the fatigue and soreness started to lessen as she worked on his back with slow, intense strokes. Tightness in his spine gradually relaxed with the stiffness vanishing under her fingers. Every movement she made raised the temperature in his skin. Every crevice she explored opened. He fought diligently not to make a sound, a losing battle when her soft skin found those pesky spots.

On the flip side, he wasn't the only one suffering.

Ruby knew her face matched her name as she explored to her filthy heart's content. Touching his arm had been one thing, but rubbing her hands against define fibers was another. Color her impressed. Not so scraggly as her partner said. Nope! Blood stained her cheeks when he involuntarily flexed. Stupid strawberry-scented oil worked against her. Sometimes she snuck a glance at his shoulder blades, biting her lip when she was supposed to be working on some troublesome knot. Other times she deliberately took her time on one spot, only because she wished to keep feeling that muscle or forgot to move on. She had a weakness for refined metal, and this was top-of-the-line alloy between her fingers.

She might faint if she massaged his front.

Her corset felt tight on her body. All of her clothes felt constricting in the warm room. Ruby pressed onward, starting from his lower back, all the way to his shoulder blades and neck. If she moved slowly to enjoy the sensation of his skin, she wisely kept those indecent thoughts to herself and rubbed in an intense, back-and-forth motion. Her lips wobbled once she tackled his arms, only now realizing how much all that training improved his frame.

She squirmed, trying to rub her thighs, only for his body to keep her firmly locked in place.

So dense, so thick, she absently massaged one of his biceps with her eyes clouded and curious finger feeling her lip. A guilty hand rubbed a solid tricep, not massaging, only touching. Ruby wondered what would it feel like to be in those arms, captured between a solid foundation of muscle, pressed against a compressed chest that would defend and embrace her? Maybe pinned down to a bed as they started working on child number one? Maybe even melt from a warmth enveloping her belly?

The urge to rub her thighs together grew.

Ruby leaned down and whispered haughtily. "This is only the beginning."

Jaune bit into the pillow when she blew into his ear.

**…**

More Saturday morning workouts.

Yeah.

Ruby dragged him into the room against his weak protest, bare-footed with his mind still loading from an early Saturday wake-up call. Once awake, he blinked at her new appearance.

What happened to her workout clothes? Those weren't her sweats and overly sized shirt. No. Those were some tight shorts with a tiny, silver shirt that hung off her chest, barely covering half her midriff with its ripped fabric. An appetizing belly button was there for him to see with her shorts clinging to her hips like a second skin. When she turned, the spine of her back was visible to see, and all he wanted to do was trace his fingers up that arch after what she did to his back muscles. She must have noticed this, stretching her hands above her head, lifting that criminally dangerous shirt higher with the very bottom of her breasts and shoulder blades exposed.

Hold up! No bra?

"Okay! Two-hundred squats!"

Darn it! No time to think. One, two, three—wait? What? Why wasn't she using her Semblance to speed through the set?

Ruby huffed and wiped her forehead with her forearm, breathing long breaths. Sweat clung to her petite body. Her chest rose and fell with her belly button following. He could keep up. Now, whenever he did a squat, Ruby did one and wasn't a blur. He saw the way those shorts squeezed her rear and hips in all the right places whenever she hunched down, joining her with a vision full of—!

"I know what you're doing."

"Oh? Really?" Ruby smirked, stretching to touch her toes with her shorts squeezing tight. They merely finished their squats. "What am I doing?"

"You're trying to seduce me with that clothing."

"Is it working?" Jaune said nothing, not dignifying that with a response, so Ruby grinned and clapped her hands together. "Okay, slowpoke! Jumping jacks!"

No time to argue, Ruby jumped right in front of him, doing her exercise at the same pace as him. Big mistake for him, because he had a difficult time concentrating once he learned what she didn't wear underneath. Bouncy. Bouncy! Gah! Concentrate, Arc! No bouncy distractions! Focus elsewhere! Try below! A good idea, until she decided to turn around and introduce him to another form of bounciness, and this time he watched her move until they finished.

Ruby then turned around and offered him a bottle of water. "Bottle water?"

Yes! Please! "Okay."

He expected her to drink hers, another fatal mistake. Ruby did slurp some of hers down, but a generous portion never made it to her mouth, spilling on her neck, shirt, and overall body. Most of it, however, dripped from her shirt that suddenly hugged her chest. Whatever water he had never made it to his mouth, spilling on the carpet when she giggled and shook her chest playfully. He barely realized he couldn't breathe until she maneuvered her finger down and pointed up.

"My eyes are up here, Jaune?" Ruby walked over and traced her arm underneath his shirt and rested her hand on a very flustered chest with fingers scratching abs. Her body, too, had trouble breathing. "Oh? You have a strong core. Perfect for snuggling."

"... You won't win."

Her eyes flickered up, still mindlessly playing with his abs. She innocently pressed her wet body onto his, rubbing one bare foot against his calf. They both shuddered, but she kept at exploring with her other hand squeezing his arm. When his arm refused to listen to him, instead reaching out to grab her bare back and pull her closer, she moaned when they pressed chests.

"I warned you."

**...**

_Vibrate_!

Jaune mindlessly pulled out his Scroll as he ate his breakfast bowl of Pumpkin Pete's awful cereal. Just another victim of no-chef Sunday. He checked between eating a spoonful of marshmallow bunnies. Huh? Another picture message from Ruby? After that massage session and workout, his thumb traced over the accept the button with both eagerness and apprehensiveness. Temptation gripped at his soul, a pointless feeling. She was merely striving to wear him down until he said _yes _to that mad proposal. A clever tactic. One that massage helped without a doubt.

Unlucky for her, he saw through her so-called filthy Ruby persona and opened the picture message without any worry.

Only to spit out his cereal at the nearest student.

Ruby had her legs sprawled out on the floor in their room, posing at the camera with the top of her corset missing one cloak and the upper half of her outfit pressed downward from being unzipped. Bare shoulders with a collarbone and neck greeted him as she puckered her lips as the camera, grinning shyly with her cheeks three shades of red. What made the photo so impossible to absorb was her pressed top. Bits of the edge of her chest was exposed, not showing anything red in color, but the curves of those hills with that milky skin were unmistakable. Suddenly his mouth turned dry.

_Is this filthy enough for you?_

He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure no one noticed and stashed the picture away in his _Mindless Distractions_ folder, changing the password.

His heart refused to slow down, pounding against his ribcage with the sound overpowering. Gasp! That picture would never leave his thoughts. The idea that Ruby took that picture for him and then sent it, well, he frequently made sure that Yang wasn't around because he couldn't trust himself not to act or say something stupid. So he hurried to devour his breakfast, ending halfway to escape the vicinity of everyone else while leaving his mess on the table.

The first place he ended up going to was the training room.

Where later his team found him cutting up bots with a ferocity that only mimicked that of pent-up frustration. Gosh! Their leader must have gotten tired of losing to those bots because he challenged them all. Look at the way he stabbed one of those machines repeatedly. Stab! Stab! Stab! So much anger between each strike. They all feared to go near him when he ripped one of the machine's head off its shoulders. Jaune needed to find a way to relax.

Maybe a massage?

**...**

Okay.

He was big enough to admit when he was wrong.

Not on the concept of a filth Ruby. Nope! However, she knew how to tease. The few massages he received from her had been mind-numbingly good. Worse yet, they left him more frustrated than before he got them. Having her supple body resting on his back only made matters worse, not agree to her ridiculous demands bad, but he stubbornly looked forward to his intense spars for Ruby to rub her smooth hands on his back later on. Call him weak, but the weekend had passed dreadfully slow because of those.

Not to mention that picture she sent him. He was guilty of having looked at a few times. No! Nothing lewd! Only to admire the camera quality of the Scroll and the way her bare shoulders electrified her appearance. Purely scientific. Like the concept of bouncing! He occasionally imagined how Ruby would look if she bounced with that much lack of cloth—science! Nothing filthy here! Purely Hypothetical. Groan!

Thank Oum it was Monday.

Arm holding Ruby he could handle, but massage Ruby sure knew how to rub him the right way. Invading his space was fine, he rather enjoyed that, but rubbing his muscles with smooth skin? Shiver! Good thing his front was faced down on the bed during those times, excitement was an unbeatable urge to control. Not with smooth thighs pressed against his bare sides. If she had lost those stockings? Another shiver!

Now they were in class, drowning in another classic Port rendition of the time he outraced a cheetah Grimm. A safe place from awkward emotions or it was until he passed back their papers and he received yet another B plus. The deal of their grading system came back to haunt Jaune, and he knew he was in for a world of steam when she glanced down at the grade with an innocent grin. What could filth Ruby entail for a B plus? Last time it was a quick peck on the cheek.

The question tormented him until the end of class.

He almost thought she forgot about the whole thing and had only smiled as congratulatory praise for his good marks. How wrong he was. When class ended, and no one was looking, she zoomed over and kissed him on the cheek, taking a deliberately long time to allow her lips to linger before racing off with a flurry of rose petals. That searing touch left its mark on him, scented in strawberry-flavored lip gloss with his skin ripe.

He pulled against his collar soon after.

Okay! Not a joke. He finally got that now. Which meant he could expect more of this in the future. Huff! He wasn't so sure he could handle her. Not filthy by any means, the kiss he meant, but the temperature in the room sure grew, and he hated the fact that he despised his inability to receive a higher marking than a B plus.

Jaune only went to the library to study to improve his grades, and nothing more.

...

Not even the library was safe from Ruby's tyranny.

Jaune soon discovered that upon her arrival with her team, occupying the table in front of him as he searched how to kill Grimm. Technically he felt okay in the current status quo. Having her team meant nothing hair-raising could happen, more so the sanctuary of the library protected him, but he never withdrew his eyes away from her. Then she stood in front of him, back turned, leaning on the table with her palms spread apart. Her team, mostly Weiss, appeared annoyed at being dragged to the library.

"Ruby? Why do we have to do this at the library?"

Ruby stuck a finger up, proud. "The library is a place for thinking. This way we could figure out where to have our hang out."

"But—?"

"Leader's orders!"

Her partner groaned, followed by Blake and Yang, and they reluctantly whispered possible plans. Each took a corner of the table, glancing down at childishly written ideas on something related to that of a blueprint. Must have been a joint idea between Weiss and Ruby. Only he saw those two using such instruments to pick a spot to hang out. Regularly, Nora chose the venue, and that was it.

Good.

Safe from her unorthodox and unfairly gratifying plans to make him fold. Not the sanest thing anyone's probably ever thought, some might call him idiotic for saying no, but the consequences for embracing the pleasure outweighed the pros. No family life for him, even if he enjoyed the way she hugged his arm, gave him smooches, sent him pictures, and massaged his back after a long day. Those were nothing but traps to snag him into her web. He must resist. Fortunately, the library kept her filth away.

His sights traveled down her back, toward his book, only for his fingers to dig somewhat into the hardcover. Uh? He paused. Ruby's combat skirt ordinarily covered every aspect of lewd, but he noticed her back threading hiked up a bit. Nothing risque, except he saw more of her toned legs and a bit of her rear in those leggings. Those black nylons respectively hid her skin from wandering eyes.

Then they ripped when she leaned on the table.

Out of nowhere, skin fleshed out of those garments, exposing more of her lower body as her lean pressed up the hike skirt to reveal a generous portion of her bottom half. A rump only protected by a modest piece of undergarments and no stockings to separate the tone of her creamy skin. Some of her inner thighs clashed with the ripping, a perfect blend between clothing and teasing.

Oh? She noticed. Maybe she was going to stand straight or press her skirt down?

Nope!

Ruby kept on leaning, only this time hiking up her skirt with her hand to reveal her entire backside. Leggings still kept a fair portion of her skin hidden, but nothing erased those luscious curves only skin tight clothing accessorized. Dust! The few spots where her skin popped out left little to the imagination. Then she reached out, and gripped some of the shredded threads, slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, split more of it as her team failed to notice her butt in full view for him to enjoy.

Scratch that! Nowhere was safe. Fingers dug painfully deep into the book's cover, bending the spine into a mash of undefinable paper. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Only his hand moved to reach for his Scroll to take—_ahem_—pictures for research purposes, except he failed to find his Scroll, frantically searching for it with her backside still turned. That clash of skin and fabric was irresistible.

Then he heard her giggle.

His head whipped so fast that he was surprised it didn't spin. Right there, in her filthy hands, dangling between her massage fingers was his Scroll, out-of-reach. She shook the thing with a tempting jingle, smirking from the corner of her mouth with her backside arching. Her other hand ripped more of that fiber, making his blood race, but before she finished revealing the bountiful treasure hidden underneath, she stood up straight with her fist cocked and skirt shielding her lewdness.

"Okay! So that's the plan?"

"Yup!" Yang smirked. "Clubbing is always a fun experience. Girl's night out!"

"Yeah!" Ruby closed her body together, whispering. "Girl's night!"

Team RWBY, minus Ruby, soon scattered after that. She stood behind, blushing up a storm from an equally tomato faced Jaune. Quietly, she tossed him back his Scroll, giggling with her eyes dazed and hands busy fiddling with the back of her skirt. Poor Jaune almost dropped his device, mind still rebooting from the private show. Both their hearts thumped loudly in their ears, but he heard her crystal clear when she winked at him and walked away with a flick of her hips.

"All yours if you say yes."

**…**

Ruby Rose entered her secret bedroom with a twirl in her step before resting on the back of her door.

She loved the power!

That feeling of control! Everything! So far the plan was working. Silly Jaune was fighting a hopeless battle. She noticed that with the way he bit into his pillow and lingered from that kiss on the cheek. Filthy Ruby was creating turmoil. Still, she pouted. Not good enough!

He still resisted her charms.

She had hoped leaning forward with parts of her bottom exposed would win him over, maybe declare his foolishness in the middle of the library and sweep her off her feet, but his strong will made for a stubborn situation. Great for teaching kids the lessons between right and wrong. Terrible for making him hers. Back to the drawing board. Only this time, she only required to improve upon her plan.

She got off the door and paced around their bedroom, blushing up a storm.

No other option left, she had to up the filth.

Today's library adventure had been hot. No other word came close to describing that rush she felt when she was in control, and him, just her hopeless prey. He wanted her. She saw the desire in those eyes of his. Actions spoke louder than words, and hearing him stumble looking for his Scroll sounded like Crescent Rose firing a round of her fifty-caliber shell. Most of all, she enjoyed the sensation of him watching her, wanting her, desiring her. It made her toes curl and thighs drip. After all, this was her future husband, stimulation on a physical appearance was needed, and she perked at the idea of rubbing those muscles and body of his in different ways.

Now to keep poking the beast until he claimed her.

How should she tempt her mate now? Hn? Well? She gripped her Scroll with a thoughtful grin. He had wanted a picture of her butt. Maybe some incentive might help him? Something that made it impossible not to imagine whenever he saw her.

Something downright filthy.

A nervous hand reached out and rubbed the edges were her leggings were ripped, rubbing skin. Ruby colored at the touch and idea of him hungrily watching her bend over. To have done that to him, and in a library no less, with her team right there, so filthy. Breathe! She wanted more of that reaction, starting with gripping her belt.

Ruby Rose followed her instincts and settled on the most wholesome thing possible. Soon after, her combat skirt fell lifelessly on the bedroom floor, around a pair of lifted ankles. A body leaned on a bedpost, and a flash went off in the background. She tiptoed past her skirt, walking into the bathroom to get a better look at her backside. Hn? Not as big as Blake's, but much fuller than Weiss' and about the same as her sister's. Given time, she could expect more improvement. He would certainly approve.

Giggle!

Now for the perfect caption. Something cute and witty, but filthy and not adorable! Wait! She got it!

_How do you like them apples?_

**...**

_Vibrate_!

Jaune Arc tightly gripped his comic with a twitchy eyebrow.

Without even looking, he knew who the sender was, and it haunted him. Willpower granted him ten minutes of strength before he reluctantly reached for his Scroll and checked his unread message. Gulp! His heart raced. Ruby sent him a picture message with the caption, _how do you like them apples_, bolded in dark letters. He was nervous to click the letter open but anticipated and looked forward to what she had sent him. He was a hot-blooded male, above all else.

_Click_!

His comic fell out of his loose grip, joining his jaw on the floor. A heart skipped multiple beats.

Dust!

She hid the upper half of her face playfully well, grinning with her backside toward the camera, this time without her combat skirt. Groan! She kept her corset on, hugging all the right curves with everything beneath displayed for his viewing pleasure, except for this one article of clothing that teased him well. No! She kept her leggings on, hugging thighs with squishy skin. What he wouldn't give to wrap his arms around that tiny waist, to explore that flesh and pin her down, such vivid imagery forced his blood to race.

Those perfectly round, soft-looking, flawless, creamy—_gah_! He slammed his forehead against the hardwood. Not hard! Just wood! No! Not wood either! Table! Sigh. He slammed his head against the table. What was he supposed to do? A huge part of him wanted to give in to her demands and reap the benefits. No! He pulled against his hair. Stop thinking with the wrong head! Think clearly! Husband! Family! Delicate, smooth skin! Arg!

Seriously! Frustration worked against him, both kinds of it. Forget the Grimm! He might die of a heart attack.

Things weren't looking so hot. Ruby was growing more filthy by the attempt, and that both scared and aroused him. Worse yet, he looked forward to it. No, no! What would she think of next? Would more articles of clothing fold, and how would her poses change? Where would she strike next? Would she grow bolder with her endeavors? None of that mattered in the end. She was winning this fight, bleeding his resolve with him limbs tied and body merely a toy for her to play with.

Sooner or later she would milk him dry.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't be fooled, this is a **rated-M** story, your search for wholesome Lancaster has been denied. That being said, the final chapter comes out next week.


	2. Blush

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of RWBY.

* * *

**Blush**

**By: Imyoshi**

Jaune Arc fought a losing battle.

Dinner was around the corner, and he dreaded his anticipation. The pencil in his hand, he lost count, maybe number seven, snapped from the pressure as he watched his heart attack chit-chat with her team.

Look at Ruby feigning innocence. Nothing innocent about that filthy girl. Now that he knew what existed underneath that combat skirt, his chest squeezed with his jeans turning tight. The suppleness of those hidden mounds taunted him as she leaned on her desk to laugh at some joke Yang said. Only her underwear had kept him from seeing the pink petals underneath in that picture. A photo that she had sent him.

Curse squishy thighs and a tilted angle!

Blood rushed to his face every time he looked at her. _Snap_! Whelp, there went his last pencil. _Beep_! _Beep_! _Beep_! At least the final class ended for the day, time for dinner. He got up, moved his feet quickly to the door, and practically rushed out the hallway, only for a speeding blur to tackle him and latch onto his arm. There was that pesky blood again. Looking down at his nemesis forced his blood to race.

"Hi!"

Ruby grinned kindly at him, grabbing his arm for her ritual arm-possession. He frowned. Best to ignore her, except she placed his arm in a new position that made his body shiver. Right in the center of her chest, between the valley of perkiness. Things went rigid fast. A body cooked between an open fire, and the flames of passion burned as she led him to the Mess Hall to pick up their dinner.

Hugging with all her might, she hid her smirk in the folds of his sleeve, feeling the way his body stiffened once he realized she forwent wearing a bra. Poor, delusional Jaune, fighting a losing war. Would be so much easier if he gave in and became her mate. Why fight when making love was so much better? Giggle! Maybe it was the idea of him fighting so hard, or perhaps it was mere filth of it all, but teasing him made her engine purr. She wanted him to know about her state of undress. She wanted him to look at that picture she sent.

Ruby wanted Jaune to want her.

So far, judging by the way his pulse sped up, his body already staged a coup against his brain. Mutiny at its finest, she only needed to up the filth, and sooner or later, he would claim her. Now, that led to the question of how to tease him next? Huh? Maybe more of her booty? An easy thing to do, and she already had the perfect idea for when she caught him in the library next. A little snip-snip there, and some leaning here, and things might turn hot. Hot! Deliciously so.

Oh, speaking of mouth-watering goodness, her tummy rumbled in protest.

Humph! Stubborn stomach. Always thinking about food, never thinking about the yummy morsel caught in her arms. If only she found a way to appease that craving, but her diet consisted of sugars, protein, milk, and everything in-between! So unless Jaune hid some secret milkshake from her, then off to the Mess Fall they went. Not a problem. Thanks to his futile running, they were one of the first people there and received their food lickety-split. Never once did she release his arm, pressing her body firmly to muscle that enjoyed the sensation.

Never once did his blush vanish, not until they reached their room and ate in silence.

Then she leaned into his body, sighing blissfully with her cheek rested against his shoulder. He purposely looked away, only for her to reach out and scoop a smidge of food from his cheek and lick it clean off her finger with her tongue taking long, sensual strokes. When the audible _pop _came, he groaned, and if that wasn't enough, she reached out for a banana and dipped it into some strawberry cream. One dip, two dip, three dip and four, and there she went, licking the filling clean off the fruit with eyes innocent and body pressed.

Resistance crumbled, but stubbornness refused to surrender. "... I'm not going to be your husband."

"You're so cute when you're in denial."

**...**

Pain.

Jaune hated to admit, but his body had looked forward to the beating that was sparring with Pyrrha.

So what if his jaw ached or muscles screamed in protest? Any minute now a blur of rose petals would whisk him away and rub away the aches and pains. Again, his body looked forward to the treatment, but he winced at the upcoming massage. No resting for him, not with the tornado of rose petals coming his way. They captured him in a vortex of crimson, leaving him but a prisoner. Ruby then appeared right in front of him, holding another questionable bag with questionable contents from a questionable girl. Her tilt of the head might appear adorable to some, only he knew better.

"Massage time!"

She zoomed around his body and pushed him toward their room. His feet offered no resistance. Dang it, body. They made it to the bedroom posthaste, and another sit down followed with her rummaging through her bag. The idea of escaping did register, the door only a yard away, but he remembered last time her blocking his escape before he made it even three steps. Not like he desired to run. Aches and bruises were wonderful motivators to keep a body still. Not to mention her soft hands knew where to find the knots.

Breathe.

Ruby held up a new bottle, squeezing the label for effect. Fingers gripped cotton. She spun on her heels and shook her finger for him to lay down on his front, but before he peeled off his shirt, she did, very slowly. Digits gripped threading painfully. Those same delicate hands raked their fingers up his bare chest as she tugged his shirt over his head, taking a quick mental picture before shoving him hard on the bed with a slow, strut-inducing walk. When she straddled his waist, eyes clouding in lewd intention, she hungrily licked her lips.

Look at those muscles. They all begged for stimulation. Sore. So many knots, but only one Ruby, it couldn't be helped. She must take her time between each. Fine by her. She reached out and squeezed her new bottle of lotion over his back, cooing when he shivered from the cold contact. Gentle hands spread the cream over his tender, heated skin, digging into the fissures of rock that made her want to rub her thighs. When she reached his obliques, he groaned. When she rubbed his shoulder blades, he keened. However, nothing beat when she ran a light finger up his spine. The way he moaned was music to her filthy ears.

"Oops, my finger slipped."

Jaune said nothing. She giggled. So stubborn, like all troublesome knots, but Ruby knew exactly where to apply the pressure. One-two, one-two, soon taunt muscles relaxed under soft, exploring hands. A tingle hint of strawberry filled the room. He ignored, to the best of abilities, the squishy feel of her thighs pressing to his sides. An impossibility as she kept attempting to rub them together, only to be stopped by his mountain of fiber. Dust! The way she flatted her palms against his shoulders meant he felt when she leaned forward, arching her back for her rear to rub against the base of his spine.

She then arched back, trailing her fingers once over before slapping his limbs. Time to focus on the meat of his training! Arms. How she savored holding his, grappling with her body pressed up against refined metal. They made her face run red, a side effect of indulging too much iron. The strokes between those hunks of meat only upped the temperature in both the room and their bodies, making that lotion tingle in fiery delight. Good. She pressed palms to rough skin, simpering. Enough with the appetizer, she was ready for dessert.

She got off of him, and he attempted to leave the bed, only for her to shake her head and press him back down.

"Uh-uh, we're not done yet." Ruby leaned closer to his ear. "Turn around."

The room blew up in Fahrenheit, burning the skin of both the leaders. He choked. She refused to back down. Not her fault that she needed to resort to extreme measures. Maybe next time he would accept her proposals instead of being stubbornly resolute. Oh well, he learned his lesson about arguing about her on certain subjects. Yup! No fainting for this leader. After sending him that picture, leaning over a table, and holding his arm, well, one bare chest, please! Lucky for her, he obeyed, resting on his back this time as shaking thighs straddled his front waist.

Grinning, she moaned. Lotion-covered palms slapped her leggings. Both blinked at the mess she caused. Oops, she spilled some of the lotion on her nylons. Not good. Laundry day wasn't until tomorrow. Couldn't have these going to waste. A quick speedy run to the bathroom later, with a flurry of rose petals in the air, and she returned leggings-less. He couldn't help but stare. Toned legs that went on for miles taunted him. Then she sat on his waist with his body locking in place.

He felt everything.

From the softness of those creamy thighs to her heated skin and inviting weight, his body betrayed him in the most embarrassing of ways. Only a single layer of moist panties kept his abs from coming in contact with sweet pink. Somehow that made everything ten-times worse. She must have thought so too, being stubbornly calm about the whole thing as her face adopted three shades of red. None of it stopped her from applying lotion to his chest and—_Dust_!

Having her palms pressed against his chest was a whole other experience compared to his back. Her special lotion only helped the rubbing, a level of intimacy that went beyond the stars, and there was something magical watching the way her eyes glazed over as she worked. Without a sliver of doubt, she must be feeling how fast his heart was racing. How could she not? Those palms lingered, digging into tissue firmly with her weight working against him in the best of ways. Soon her efforts traveled down his pecks, reaching his abs. Here she stopped, poking her lip with an interesting quirk of the brow.

First, she tackled his sides, rubbing tissue tenderly before focusing on his abs entirely. Both their breathing turn haggard under her fingers, except when she squirmed, rubbing her bare thighs on his flushed skin from playing with precious metals, blood decided to send help to another muscle. No. No, no! He closed his eyes, knowing that in three, two, one—_gasp_!

Ruby's whole body straightened. A head slowly turned around to regard the cotton tent rubbing against her barely-clothed butt. Realization struck her hard. Oh? Oh! She glanced back at the closed-eyed Jaune, breathing heavily with her chest rising. Teasing lips soon turned into a smirk. Well now, not the reaction she was expecting, but a Huntress learned to make do with their resources. How nice for one part of her prey to be honest with her. A weakness in need of exploiting. Whatever other sense of self-preservation flew out the window as she squirted more lotion on her hands. She leaned forward, stretching her backside to rub against hard threading.

His eyes flew open when she began massaging his deltoids. Rub! Rub! No! Now that his eyes were open, he saw the way her lips puckered as she slithered up-and-down on his body to rub his shoulders with her plump backside teasing him. So close with her lips only an inch away. Never before had his tall stature betrayed him so, yet, here he was, aching to bridge that final gap and seize her lips with the scent of strawberries filling the air. Hands, his hands, wanted to reach out to cup those heavenly marshmallows.

Jaune Arc breathed when she moved the lotion over his collarbone.

Ruby Rose didn't play fair.

"... You won't win."

Instead of answering his silly declaration, she leaned forward to massage his neck with her mouth centimeters away from his skin, breathing heavy air over sensitive flesh. If she purposely rubbed her backside against his sword, he made no fuss about it.

Ruby only fiddled with his abs by tracing her fingers all around the indentures in a smooth, ticklish manner.

**...**

Grip!

Jaune Arc avoided everyone like the plague, hiding in one corner of the library with his face stuffed into the first book he stole off the book rack. Waking up this morning had been an unusual experience. Might have had something to do with the dream he had with one Ruby Rose. Minus clothes with her using her mouth as a suitable substitute for both touching and lotion. Shiver! That massage only left him frustrated for more. Maybe this book would relieve his tension?

Huh?

One-hundred and One Ways to Watch Paint Dry, by Mr. Dr. Professor Easel Esquire. Sure was a page-turner. Almost erased the permanent blush staining his face, except misfortune loved throwing him snake eyes. In that exact moment, when reading about number thirty-seven, Team RWBY walked into the library with another set of blueprints. They each shot him a smile befitting their characters, except Ruby. Hers was sly and devilish, looking way too much like her sister's. Didn't help that she blew him a kiss, something that went over the heads of her teammates as they fiddled with their plans for the weekend.

Same story, same process, and her movements followed sync.

Whatever they talked about it flew into one ear and out the other, because she leaned on the table, making sure to throw him a look, before conversing with her team. Willpower weak, he watched as she lifted her skirt up to reveal—grip! What happened to the top half of her stockings?! It appeared as if someone had deliberately cut them out around her rear area with a bladed scythe. Nothing but creamy, curvy skin and a tiny piece of underwear, so thin and almost transparent, greeted him as she rested playfully on her elbows. No. Stop shaking left-and-right. Stop it!

A book cover bent to dominant fingers.

On the other side of the table, Ruby grinned fruitfully as her team talked. Teasing him was so much fun, sure, she fought down a blush at the thought of him drooling at her exposed butt, but she loved that sensation. Maybe next time she might go bolder? Who knew? A filthy girl never got clean, only dirtier. Feeling his excitement from the day before helped boost her confidence. She couldn't wait to put all that pent-up frustration to better use, because rubbing thighs aside, wearing dry underwear was becoming a problem around him.

Shaking her rear for him certainly wasn't helping.

She knew she should stop before things turned slippery, but instead, filth overpowered her rational thinking, and she ended up spreading her legs apart. Her hugging undergarments, already threatening to burst apart at the seams, left nothing to the imagination. Scanty little things, see-through almost. Just like she planned. Hn? She peeked back, smirking when she noticed him staring intently at her butt and nothing else. Not even trying to hide it. Before she halted herself, before that little voice in her head could stop her from giving him too much of a treat, she reached out with both hands and softly slapped cheeks. The stung made her toes crunch but hearing his gasp made them fold entirely.

Then she pushed her back out, leaving him to gape and follow the swing of her hips as she talked nonsense with her team.

Jaune gripped his chest. Why must those mounds taunt him so? Firm, round, _bouncy_! All his for the taking if he said _yes_. A simple word that would tie him down to a life-changing event, a word that was becoming harder to ignore. Ruby then clasped her hands, supposedly, they decided on their group activity. How long had he been staring at bouncy perfection?

Long enough for her to turn around and poke him squarely on the nose. "Ready to give up?"

He slammed his book shut, towering over the petite tease with his eyes narrowed and breathing ecstatic. "You could tease me all you want, but it'll never be enough."

The Arc left the book behind, escaping the room before she implemented another plan. She remained behind, poking her lip. Her thoughts raced with her occupying his heated seat.

True.

Teasing worked well against him, but the longer this went, the greater his resistance grew, the better control over his emotions and yadda-yadda. Huff! Weighing everything Ruby knew about him, being weak-willed wasn't one of them. A change of tactics might be in order. Yes, a new gameplan. Something filthy. No more acting like a slowpoke, not anymore. Striking fast and hard was how Ruby Rose fought, none of this waiting game. Why give him time to build up immunity? Whoa! She almost forgot that. Thanks to her hubby, she wouldn't make that mistake a second time around. Only one option left.

Time to up her filth!

...

An A minus?

Jaune blinked at the grade. Not a B or anything below, but an A minus? First time he ever received any mark of that sort in this class. Any class really. He would be lying if he expected an extra-wet kiss from his sitting buddy. The thought made him hide his paper, not wishing to be on the receiving end of Ruby's patent-pending style of filth. He hated he enjoyed it. He despised he looked forward to it. He loathed that she was wearing him down in ways there was no counter-productive method to stop her. Most of all, Jaune despised the way she saw his paper with a gleam in those silver eyes because he impatiently waited for the kiss to the cheek.

Ruby never moved.

She looked down at the A minus, biting her finger in thought. Somehow the idea of planting one of his cheek, extra-firm-y, sounded lame. Nope! A smooch on the lips? Hn? Too tame. Up the filth, not tone it down. An A minus deserved more than a kiss. Something more memorable than a three-second memory. Like how she rubbed her cute behind over his sheathed sword, such an image still consumed her thoughts. What would it have been like to her buns over that hot piece of meat? No clothing. Only skin-on-skin action? Maybe then he might have lost control over a little rub down—?!

Rub? Rub down? Lost control?

Ruby spared him a passing glance with her eyes traveling downward. What if—no! Even if—ah! Although he might like it? Several actions spoke in her support. That massage worked in her favor. She knew he enjoyed the sensation of her touch. Body reactions, involuntary or not, were so adorably honest. A bold idea, sure, one with a Filth labeled stamped and notarized in all capital letters, but her hand already slowly traveled down with her fingers scratching tantalizing fabric. Poor Jaune had trouble figuring out her scheme, thinking an A minus deserved a tummy rub.

Almost.

Not his stomach, but something was going to get a massage. A smooth hand already unbuttoned his pants by the time he pieced it together. Too late! She reached down and gripped the soft flesh, bypassing his boxers, fumbling her hand around the foreign organ. Ruby experimented, tugging and pulling while throwing caution to the wind. Slowly, but inevitably, all active blood disobeyed him and traveled downward, turning melted metal into tempered steel from burning anticipation. A breath hitched. Cheeks reddened with pupils shrinking. A sword throbbed from unforeseen contact, and the class kept on going with her prey caught.

Ruby's lips thinned with her face burning hot.

Rubbing her posterior through thread was one thing, but holding his tool was another entirely, within it held the capability to fertilize her rose. Such a mighty and powerful sword, a greatsword crafted in a burning forge. The blade was hot in her tender hand with a wide girth. Only way to test its weight was to rub her palm against the steel. So she did, going up-and-down, checking for cracks with a firm grip as it twitched. From the base to the tip to the length of the blade itself, a dutiful hand inspected every inch of the weapon, making sure to check every spot more than once. Up, down, up, down, her digits rubbed without slowing, but they stopped upon finding veins in the metalwork.

Huh?

Too dry. Too hot. The troublesome thing needed lubrication, or else the refined metals might crack. A simple problem to fix, one where Ruby released his sword and licked her palm indecently, eyes clouded in filth. Drool covered her soft skin, sticky and wet. Good! Back down her dampened hand went, cupping his weapon with an added layer of wetness to cool off the heated steel. However, unless she cooled down the entire shaft, it would break. Back to rubbing!

On the other side of the spectrum, holding the hardest smile in his entire life, Jaune clasped his hands together as sweat poured down his face. Whatever anyone or anything said, he heard none of it. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as Ruby moved her hand back in an endless cycle. When she began rubbing, he figured he might moan, but when she added her spit, he forcefully bit his tongue from groaning. Why must she—so firm, so good! The feeling of her creamy skin made concentrating an impossibility but added in the fact that Ruby rubbed him during class, boosted the filth factor. Who knew soft hands could feel so amazing on his junk? She was relentless in her pursuit, speeding up and slowing down whenever she felt like it as her slippery essence burned temperately. Minutes ticked on by with his release edging ever so closer, and he refrained from making a peep when she grabbed the hilt guards of his sword.

Then Ruby turned toward his direction, in control while resting her cheek lazily on her palm. The telltale signs of his labored breathing and focused eyes reveal all to baser instincts. His willpower was impressive, she cooed as he struggled, but all things must come to an end, and this little game between them, well, Ruby Rose aimed to win. The flinching and throbbing of his mass made her eyelid droop as her innocent grin turned into a teasing smirk.

"Imagine what I'll do if you get an A?"

Gasp!

He lost control.

_Beep_! _Beep_! _Beep_!

The beeping bell saved him from the embarrassment of everyone looking at him lose control. A head of sunkissed hair lowered upon the wooden desk with a somewhat sticky hand releasing her grip. When he turned his head to meet her stare, she waved at him from the door with the same limb. Not like he possessed the energy to catch her, legs weak, breathing heavy.

"I can't believe that just happened."

On the other side of the door, resting her back against the oak, Ruby tried her hardest to control her frantically beating heart. One hand clenched her chest. No one paid attention to her, desperate to reach their next class. Too bad. If only a few stayed behind to watch her face shift from a dark, crimson tone to a light, pink hue.

She scoffed playfully.

What. A. Rush!

Rubbing him beneath the desk, toying with her future baby-maker, just being filthy heated her inner core to an impossibly restless stage. Holy screws against a nut! Forget yesterday, the idea to skip class and relieve herself of her building stress tempted her so. Recalling how it felt to hold such a sturdy, muscular, hot piece of flesh made her thighs rub filthy against one another, soft and squishy compared to that throbbing steel. What would it be like to have that inside of her? Thrusting and filling that aching need building up as the days trickled on by in this game of filth?

Blush!

Pink turned into red again. She gripped her burning face, imagining steam coming out her ears, only for her to huh at the contact. Sticky? Moving her palm back, she blinked. Some of his essence remained on her hand, sticky and warm. Nothing she could see, all of it clear from mixing with her saliva, but she felt it on her fingers.

Warm.

Instinct overpowered her desire, and she slowly licked her palm. A sticky, somewhat salty flavor enthralled her taste buds. Not a terrible palate danced in her mouth. Her sense of smell couldn't ignore its potency. Musky, strong, addicting. More of this would be creamy and thick, like a scrumptious milkshake. She loved milkshakes, but most of all, she loved sucking them dry.

Silver diluted in a spiral of filth.

**...**

Jaune hid in the safety of the crowded Mess Hall.

No matter how much he poked his food, or what useless gossip he heard, nothing stirred away the memory of Ruby's teasing smirk or the sensation of her hand rubbing one out. How could it? In class, no less! By all definitions existing and pre-existing, that was, by his own words, exciting. Wrong, too, but damn did that get his hormones running. Filth Ruby acted like a force of nature. Uncontainable. Commanding. Above all else, unstoppable.

Things were teetering poorly for him.

If Ruby was willing to move that far with her filth, then he knew a losing battle when he saw one. Resolve worked only so much before beginning to crumble into obscurity when bouncy perkiness presented itself, and all for the insignificant answer _yes_. Strings attached? Yes. Clothes? No. Everything in-between? Dust! He banged his head on the table, hungry for one thing, and she wasn't around to dangle her body for a taste testing.

A finger suddenly sloped up from the base of his spine to the ends of his neck. "Guess who!"

He yelped and quickly shot away from Yang, heart racing. Ruby already proved to be one mind reader, Jaune did not need two. "Yang, don't scare me like that!"

"Oops, my finger slipped." Yang shrugged in a not-sorry expression. She sat beside the breathing Arc, elbowing him in the ribs. "What's go you so wind-up?"

He flinched at her question, not when she stole his steak sandwich. Her incessant chewing helped him think of a safe response. Seriously? What was he supposed to tell Yang? _Help, your sister's trying to seduce me into becoming her husband, and I'm this close to saying yes_? If that didn't end with a fist to the face or gut full of laughter, then he would eat his left shoe. Uh-uh! For the safety of himself, keeping things secret worked best. Besides, if the off-chance Yang approved, then all hope was lost. Freedom, thy name wasn't Jaune Arc.

Still, broken teeth and glomps aside, she was the Ruby Rose expert. If anyone could help him deal with this situation, it was the person currently stealing his chocolate shake, sipping innocently with her lips puckered over the straw. When she noticed him staring, she carefully slurped slower, drawing out his beverage by blinking innocently. Then she slowly took another bite of his sandwich, eyes mimicking that of a full moon with cheeks just as puffed.

Whelp! No time like the present.

"It's Ruby... she wants to mess around with my sword. Crocea Mors!" Jaune quickly added. "And she's relentless, even after I said no."

Another bite of his food. More drinking of his shake. "Oh? So that's why she's been hanging by your side. Huh, makes more sense than Blake's idea of her trying to seduce you. I think she reads a little too much of that book of hers."

He offered her a slow response. "_Yes_... that's why. And she's ruthless. Wait? You've lived with her. What do I do? How do I stop her before things get out of hand?"

He expected sound, maybe some pun-style advice, not for her to spit-take his shake on the table in a roar of laughter. Ah, chuckling, he remembered a time when he thought Ruby's advances were nothing but jokes on Yang's part. How foolish. Yang only reinforced that false joke premise by slamming her fist on the table, unable to stop her sides from hurting. Why? He wished he knew. Better yet, how baleful of a warning was her crowing? No one just laughed like that without reason.

Eventually, through the bouts of giggles and tear wiping, she managed a sentence. "Stop her? Ah-ah! That's a good one."

"I'm serious."

Finally, she controlled herself, poking in playfully on the chest. "Me too, Vomit Boy. There is no stopping her. Ruby always gets what she wants. It's not a spoiled thing. She works hard for it. If she sees something she likes, she takes it. She's too stubborn to quit."

"Okay..." Maybe a different approach? "Then how do you beat her? Anything? There has to be a way for me to fight back?"

She threw up a peace sign. "A game takes two to play. What goes around comes around. What I'm saying is compromise. You won't beat Ruby, but you can compromise. That's how I dealt with her as a kid."

Compromise? Tch! That just sounded like another way of losing. By doing that, he gave her the win. He admitted defeat. _Sigh_. He couldn't have. Plan B! There had to be a plan B.

"Any other advice?"

"Strike while the iron's hot because once she wears you down enough, there won't be any chance to negotiate."

She stole another bite of his meal, thoughtfully chewing as he pondered over her advice. Compromise? Not the information he was expecting. There must be another way to fight back without giving in to her demands. Except, the more he fretted over it, shaking his leg under the table from a nervous habit, the fewer options he saw. From what Yang told him, Ruby always got what she wanted, no matter the stakes, hence why her perversion of filth only increased the more he resisted her dirty charm. While he inadvertently looked forward to what else she practiced on him, the idea of being denied the final, forbidden fruit haunted him so.

What if this went on until graduation?

Breathe! Four years of this? His willpower ached just thinking about it. No. No, no! Anything but being teased for that long. He was going to end up Ruby's husband by the end of the month if this kept up. He partially accepted that fact now. Nice to know that future problem resolved itself, but he needed to control his life's direction, or he could kiss his Huntsman status goodbye.

Hn? Maybe Yang had a point as she used his sleeve as a napkin. Compromise. A game required two-players. Not one, two! Time to take advantage of that. What precisely that entailed forced his throat dry with his skin growing a layer of goosebumps. Oh? A two-player game? Meaning that if he wished to challenge Ruby to filth, then he, himself, must become filth. When her palm lingered, his hand must explore. Every time she gripped, he must follow-up with a tug. No more acting as the prey! No more skirting around. Ruby wanted a male, well then, she was going to get a red-hot-blooded one!

Time for him to become a beast!

"Thanks, Yang." Jaune smiled wholeheartedly. "That's _exactly _what I needed to hear."

She waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, glad to be of help. Yadda-yadda, you gonna finish your fries?"

He laughed and pushed the rest of her tray in her direction, much too busy preparing himself mentally for the hardships he was about to endure. Runaway from home? Easy. Sneak into Beacon Academy? Child's play. Survive initiation? Ha! Seduce the Rubes? Now things were becoming difficult. A challenge he accepted. Let the games commence.

A smart man knew when to fold, a clever man knew how to lie, but a fool went all in.

Jaune Arc was a fool.

**...**

This time he sought Ruby by laying out a trap.

Once again he lurked in the corner of the library, away from prying eyes, with his book upside down. Eyes roamed over the cover. Knowing Ruby, she would soon find him and tease with those mouth-watering apples. Only this time, this apple thief planned to steal those fruits for himself. Humph! Huh? Now that he had a chance to turn his book over—one must appear natural—he somehow ended up picking the one that talked about making apple dishes. Good thing he grabbed a strawberry-flavored ice-cream before heading over here because he was starving for food and this blasted book only made it worse, plus, the metaphors worked against him.

Whatever! His snack slinked into his territory, chatting nonsense with her pack. A nervous tickle pecked at the inside of his throat. He forcefully swallowed. Breathe, Arc. Calm those nerves and remember what she did during class. One man's trash was another's treasure, and said filth starved him of all his self-preservation with greed, but he was Jaune Arc! Honor flowed through his veins. He wouldn't indulge in the riches of his spoils until he was positively sure there were no hidden fees. If that included inspecting every inch of every curve of his prize, then so be it. He quickly finished his treat and smirked.

Game on!

Across the library, Ruby Rose flashed a quick smirk at her trapped prey, having a real treat for him today. After this attempt, he would be hers. No more fighting, only loving! Sweet, blissful, body-sweating loving. Then they could plan their future together. She was thinking of a home on the hills, away from all the robust of the Kingdoms. Too much smoke, not enough fresh air to raise little ones, but none of that mattered right now. Nope! First things first, time to hammer the final nail in his coffin for bachelor life.

Team RWBY then graced his presence, three-fourths sighing about having to have their meetings in the library. Ruby walked over to her position on the table, spreading her legs apart with her back arched and combat skirt itching to be lifted. He dropped all forms of hiding, impatiently waiting for her to hoist her skirt up with fingers bending the spine of his book. Giggle! Yup! Victory belonged to her! Now, to make him sweat a bit before throwing her finishing blow. A little teasing only made the fruit juicer, and she couldn't wait for him to sink her teeth into them.

First a little shaking of her rear, then edging on the tip of her toes, and finally finishing off by moving her hands back to grip the hem of her skirt. Hehe! She felt his eyes burning on her backside as fingers slowly pressed the fabric up, probably fuller than the moon. Then, in one fell swoop, she tossed her skirt up to reveal delicate, curvy, round skin without any articles of clothing, all natural. Creamy marshmallows smushed together between a budding rose, moist.

Boldness, thy name was Ruby Rose.

Oops! Clumsy her. She forgot to put on some undergarments. So embarrassing with her cute behind pushed back as she leaned her body on the table. Must have slipped her mind when she rolled them up and tossed them back in her drawer. Oh well, she spread her legs apart, allowing him a better show for his viewing pleasure. She practically felt his starving eyes on her derrière, unable to ignore her unbloomed, pink flower in need of a good pollination. If only she knew of an anther to help make a seed.

Alas, a girl could—_slap_!

Yang shot her head up, missing the way her sister's eyes grew in size. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything?" Jaune shrugged innocently, moving beside Ruby with one of his arms hidden. "So? What are you girls planning?"

She immediately grinned. "A night on the town. We're going to set the whole Kingdom on fire!"

Ruby Rose heard nothing of what her sister was talking about, blinking when she felt a rough hand rubbing her stinging bottom. The grip tracing her twitching skin grabbed fistfuls of her mounds, switching between each as it possessively seized skin. So aggressive, her thighs trembled. Blood quickly rushed to her face when another slap, albeit softer, but not on her butt, tapped her dripping petals. Then a finger traced small circles around her exposed bud before digging inside, and all coherent thought left her.

She squirmed fruitlessly as rough digits explored a sticky cave. Once strong legs turned to jelly as her body shivered. Ruby attempted to look up at him, finding her thoughts muddied up with the table the only thing holding him up, but he ignored her presence to add into the conversation. Magic fingers made concentrating on the talking impossible, and she used all of her energy to keep her voice in check. Then he showed her mercy, cupping exposed skin instead of spreading it. Still, his hand remained, gripping firmly before rubbing sensual circles around sensitive areas. Ruby bit down on her cloak to keep from moaning. Minutes he went on, changing up tactics from brushing to clutching to exploring to spreading. Occasionally, he traveled to her jam-like legs to massage hungry, dripping thighs but came back to play with her rear.

A coil in her belly threatened to burst the longer he teased.

So rough, so possessive, so good. Jaune remained relentless, rubbing at just the right places, discovering every nook and cranny that made her head spin and legs shake. Thank Dust for this table! The worst part, the head-spinning, thought-numbing worse part, he remained neutral to the entire ordeal. Calm, resolute, fearless, he pretended nothing was happening with his fingers deep inside. So why did she lean on the edge of her pleasure-filled tippy-toes to give him better access?

Like a filthy girl!

For a while, under his control with her mind trapped in a mindscape of some bondage fitting corset, gagged and blindfolded from an imposing will, she surrendered. A bigger hand played with her lower body to its heart's content, shifting fingers before rubbing the base of its palm back-and-forth on lewdly wet skin. Quivering thighs welcomed the dominating force, spreading apart so the teasing could last forever as they dripped shamelessly down heated skin. Eyes, silver in color, lost all train of thought. Only her sense of touch remained, and he toyed with her body until even that betrayed her.

No! Not another slap! Why did those leave behind a pleasant sting? Why did her bum beg for another? Not another finger! Up, down, and all around. Petals spread! Stop teasing her bud! Oh, Dust! Not all at once! She couldn't—ah! Burst! Docile thoughts turned to creamy mush, and fortunately, no one, except Jaune, noticed Ruby's eyes rolling into the back of her head as they talked about heading to Vale. Toes curled. A lithe body quivered uncontrollably as a tongue rolled out. Another light slap followed with Jaune removing his fingers from a comatose Ruby. They came back dripping in fluid, sticky all over. Weiss was the first to notice.

"Euck! What's that all over your fingers?"

He grinned, playing with his fingers in a back-and-forth motion. "Sorry, I still have some ice-cream leftover."

She crossed her arms. "Next time you shouldn't bring food in here."

"Right, right. My bad." Jaune slowly licked the juices off his digits, smiling playfully at an almost panting Ruby. "Mmmm, strawberry, my favorite. It's a flavor I can _really _sink my teeth into."

The second her team left, she grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him toward the bedroom. Right after she managed to find the strength to walk on her jelly legs.

He grinned the whole way there.

**...**

_Slam_!

Once they reached their secret getaway, she shoved him back with emotions running high. The push barely moved him. None of that mattered to her. Then she reached out and grabbed his hoodie, pulling him impossibly closer against her five-foot-two fury.

"What in the holy mackerel was that?

He precariously glared, except the effect was lost with the bridge of red across his nose. Nonetheless, he overshadowed the petite girl who bravely met his stare, sharing in that excess of blood. Those sweet hands got covered by stiff fingers. He somehow leaned closer into her pull, pressing a stoney chest to a soft one.

"Two can play this game."

Her eyes dangerously narrowed. "What do you mean two can play this game?"

Time to throw it all out there. "I'll accept your terms, under the condition the family making starts after we've had time being Huntsmen."

Her lips thinned, so close! It was almost a dream come true, almost. Why did Jaune have to throw in a lousy condition? Growl! "No! That's not the deal!"

"I have altered the deal, pray I don't alter it any further."

Humph! Oh yeah?

Ruby spun on her heels and slapped two perfectly rounded marshmallows, pulling up her skirt in the process. She pressed her panty-less, dripping bottom into his waist. His breath hitched when she rubbed up-and-down on a stiff tent. "I know you want these, all of it, but you're only getting them when you agree to my terms."

Yes, he wanted them. Looking down at Ruby's smushed up rump, his hands hovered near those tantalizing hips. Breathe, so close! Jaune wished nothing more than to wrap his arms around that thin waist and carry her over to the king-sized double-bed and claim her until she forgot her name. Having her moans cut off by a cape angered an animalistic side of him, and the beast yearned to hear those filthy sounds. More so when she unhooked her skirt, dropping it around her ankles as parts of his jeans turned wet.

Instead, he grabbed her hips and forcefully spun her around, holding her forearms tight as he pulled her closer. She hadn't expected him to resist, gasping when those arms traveled down to cup her firm cheeks. Those arms moved further down with her hands resting on his chest, eyes slowly giving into filth. He made sure to nibble on her earlobe as he whispered.

"I can outlast you." Ruby gasped when his fingers found her inviting opening. "Oops, my finger slipped."

No fair! She reached down and unclipped his belt, pushing down pants before gripping heated flesh. She then started stroking. "Mine, too!"

They stood before one another, smirking as the other rubbed their weak points. Slowly, but surely, their confident grins melted away. Jaune's with his essence gradually staining her hands, and Ruby's with her juices spilling down her thighs. Soon, heart-shaped pupils overtook her as he pulled her in closer, breathing deeply as soft hands worked their magic. He groaned, she bit her lip, both teetering closer to the edge of toe-curling release.

He thrust his weapon before her, stature overshadowing hers with his object pressed against her stomach. "G-Give up now, and I'll take you here and now."

"N-Never! Not until you submit."

A bouncy chest pressed against a firm one. Fingers finally uncovered a weak spot, and neither backed down as haggard breathing made concentrating a foolish dream.

"Then let the games begin."

Both, momentarily, forgot how to spell their names.

**...**

A shift settled in the air.

The two frustrated knuckleheads went from tiptoeing around each other to peeking hard glances at one another, waiting for the other to make their next move. Not even in Professor Port's class did they lessen their resolve, sitting stiffly in their seats as their instructor droned on about stuff. If either so much as moved a muscle, the other flinched. To make matters worse, all they wanted to do was give in to their desires and release their pent-up frustrations on one another.

Then Jaune received an A on his next project.

Both blinked at the grade. Not an A minus or B, but higher. His chest constricted with her canines showing. First challenge went to her as he remained the practice dummy. Just because the game changed, did not mean her promises altered. Nope! Good grades meant rewards, and she hated to disappoint him. Huh? It appeared her hand was slowly inching toward his pant's buttons with him powerless to stop her. Yup, those were surely her fingers undoing his zipper with his sword springing free. Uh-huh, she stroked and hugged that piece of steel. Had to inspect each inch of his blade. Still, even with his labored breathing, she frowned.

It felt wrong.

Not the part where she pushed him on edge. Nope! That felt right. Better than right! No, she meant doing this as a reward. Ruby Rose made a promise to reward Jaune depending on the marks he received. Every grade mattered. He deserved better. She wished to give him something better. Hands weren't good enough of a reward for an A. Not for their current predicament of filth!

Ruby freed his tool, glancing down at the angry organ with a tilt of the head.

A quick taste of her palm and she wondered. What to do if not her hands? Grrr! She couldn't think of anything from up here. Stealing a look across the room, she smiled. Most of everyone was asleep or droned out from their professor's lesson.

Perfect.

No one would notice if she disappeared for a few minutes. How else was she going to figure out what to do if she couldn't interact with the problem? Only Jaune recoiled, practically gasping when she snuck underneath their desk to stare head-to-head at the throbbing mass. He intensely breathed when she settled between his legs to grab his member. While she imagined, she kept up the stroking, bitterly humming when nothing came to mind.

Too tame.

The stroking. Not enough zesty oomph. Needed more, much more, and not two hands! Too simple, easy. Too bad she had trouble focusing with her nose so pressed up close against it. Such a fuzzy scent, making her head spin with her stroking slowing down. Aww! Poor thing looked incredibly angry, in an awful mood with so much built-up frustration. If only she knew of a way to calm it down.

Kissing it might make it feel better.

A little affection never hurt anyone. So before Ruby realized her actions, she planted a wet one right onto the baking skin.

_Smooch_!

_Gasp_!

Her eyes widened with her head moving back to watch his sword twitch from the surprise smooch. Bits of fluid spurted out of the tip, spilling over her firm fingers. When she heard him gasp again, everything fell into perspective. Oh? Ruby smirked, kissing the base with her face smushed up against the appendage. He enjoyed her kisses? Well then, maybe she would give him more? Like one right here, or right there, or perhaps under here?

Kisses for all.

So she kissed. Planting pecks between a pair of walnuts, while pressing a firm, dubious one against a potent mushroom. Across the entire room, from top to bottom and all around, she showered the oak in a flowery exposition of smooches. Every single one made the wood grow stronger as her hand busied stroking the piece in-between. So sturdy, so dense, so deserving of her love and care. She lost track to how many embraces she showered the wooden pole until it throbbed wildly, about to burst, except she stopped at the very last second, stretching that smirk as her hand let go.

Nuh-uh!

Last time he got to finish, this time she would torment him without a chance for relief.

Desperate times called for drastic measures. One look revealed how embittered she left him. Lines strained on his face, transparent as a slippery puddle. Ha! She loved having control over him in these situations. She cherished the way he couldn't look at her without becoming love-apple red. Maybe his mind went blank when she reached out and delivered one final kiss on the tip of his member, leaving her lips attached with her eyelids lowered to gasp-worthy levels. If he saw affection in those eyes, his brain couldn't decipher it with the lack of oxygen.

Blood spattered in her cheeks, too, but she had the upper hand.

A quick release later, and she sat up on her chair, looking normal with everyone none the wiser to her debauchery adventure. Only Jaune failed to act natural, exhaling as his twitching mass was left rock hard, covered in a layer of spit and strawberry-flavored lip gloss. She offered him a quick smile, lacing her fingers together as the final minutes to class ticked on by with him groaning softly.

Eventually, as the last minutes came to an end, he reached out to rub her thigh. She shivered on contact. Up they went, past her skirt and upward. Things flipped when his fingers got trapped between her layer of translucent underwear. Trembling legs spread to offer her better access.

"I'll get you back for that."

Now her breathing grew irregular, not having anticipated his revenge this quickly. Right when she was in the mood, stuck in a class with only minutes to spare, an excellent strategy. His index finger mindlessly flicked an exposed nub, rubbing it between his middle. Shooting a fast glance at the clock, and around the numbed student body, he speedily got under the desk and pulled her only layer of protection back, embarrassingly wet. She only felt him licking her thighs, tracing upward as commanding hands widened her legs. Hips buckled when he moved closer.

Ruby offered no resistance, trapped in a cloud of appetite as a tongue circled her waist. A pencil snapped. Coils compressed. Teeth took over the job his fingers worked on, nibbling gently on an explosion of nerves craving more affection. Meanwhile, hands raked across exposed legs, turning her thought-process to mush when he began licking and engulfing that bud from instinct alone.

_Beep_! _Beep_! _Beep_!

Ruby hated the fact that the bell rung, right as his tongue entered her.

...

_Vibrate_!

Jaune quickly retreated the nearest broom closet to check his message. Just as he thought, another picture attachment from Ruby. Three pictures this time. No caption for a title, but somehow that made his plasma race. What outfit could she be wearing this time or lack of thereof? Only one enjoyable way to find out.

_Click_!

He almost broke his Scroll from the pressure his hands squeezed upon the device.

She wore platform high stilettos with a pair of black maid nylons, halfway past her knees with that frilly white archway at the ends. Leggings hugged her skin, appearing squishy soft. Add in a choker and a lace headpiece, minus everything else with her bare back turned to the camera, arched with her hands gripping and spreading bountiful hills, and he choked on air.

_How may I serve you?_

The next picture had her sprawled out on her knees with her arms pressed to her sides to push her chest together. A layer of cream and milk covered her skin, and she had her tongue out, dripping in a white substance. Ruby appeared docile as perky mounds with hardened gumdrops offered themselves as a morsel for him to consume.

_Oopsie! Clumsy me. I'm such a filthy maid. Someone should teach me some manners. _

The third and final picture forced him to groan. Ruby rested her upper body on the bed, butt displayed with her legs spread wide apart. Those high heels pushed her backside upward. So exposed, so flawless. It appeared she was impatiently waiting for something to happen with her head tilted a bit to stare at the camera. When he read the caption, he slammed a hard fist against the nearest wall.

_Maybe with a good spanking?_

His pants grew stiff with his palm aching to slap those vigorous curves. As the master, he would teach her some manners and punish her when appropriate. She would be expected to do many odd jobs to restore his faith in her abilities, including under-the-table jobs to suck up to him. He would be relentless, and she would be willing. There would be rewards for good behavior, and punishments for inadequacy. Knowing Ruby, her bottom would be raw, red from punishment while he kept her mouth busy all day. No excuses, only drool-covered actions.

Jaune shut his Scroll with a daunting click.

Yes, actions. Time to move. He glanced around the closet and found a court of motor oil on a nearby shelf. A plan set in motion. He ran out the closet and came back minutes later, huffing tiredly as he gripped Crocea Mors. Hands then raced to unbutton his school uniform as his he worked to open the canister.

Two could play this game!

**...**

Ruby laid down on their bed while still wearing her maid outfit, contemplating her next outfit choice to weaken his resolve.

She fumbled with her Scroll, flipping through an assortment of filthy outfits on the CCT web, not at all worried about him walking in to find her in a compromising position. If anything, it would aid her in her mission. Yup! Walk right in, Jaune, and see her wearing this outfit in person. Lose control and agree to her terms. Then, and only then, would she serve his every need like a dutiful maid. Moan! She could imagine it now, on her knees, doing things that might be more than mindless kisses or slow strokes. Her search on the web did lead to some nasty ideas. Maybe some had a video or two?

Maybe she watched them and absorbed the knowledge like a depraved sponge?

Maybe she couldn't wait to try them all out with her one of her hands already drifting down her stomach, with the other searching for a video where the category was pet-play.

_Vibrate_!

Huh? A message? Geez! Right when she was about to watch an educational video. Her hand already hovered over her aching need, feeling a roasting heat as her senses dulled. Groan! Possibly ignore it? Oh, no, she couldn't, not with the sender being Jaune. Might as well open the message and then surrender herself to the hypnotic video of leashes and doggies with styles. Yeah, a perfect plan to end the bestest day. Nothing could derail her sinking train-of-thought as she clicked open the attachment.

Nothing except a near bare Jaune Arc with Crocea Mors hung over one shoulder.

Her pupils exploded with her lungs closing. Oil glistened over his body, dripping off the ends of his hair with bits splattered around his cheeks and entire body. He leaned on the wall, chest in full display, along with everything else, smirking at the camera with a look of confidence putting all his previous attempts to shame. Oh, Dust, her eyes traveled down that muscular body, moving past his pecks, stomach, and abs to his—_gasp_!

Oh, uh-huh, he had two swords, one in his hand with the other unsheathed, standing at attention, ready to strike her down. Suddenly, her hovering hand buried to her awaiting need, dipping fingers in-and-out as she read the caption with each motion turning her breathing to mulch.

_Hello, Miss Rose, the repairs to your weapon is now complete. How will you be paying for my services? _

Fingers moved deeper, in succession, picking up a mind-numbing pace with her drool going unnoticed. Pay? Uh, she played along, knowing the correct answer was to say she was broke. So before she mused over her next move, she held her Scroll above her vibrating figure as her legs bunched together, curling her toes in an impossible to control reaction. A flash went off, a picture got sent, and Ruby threw her head back into her pillow upon reading the reply.

He answered with another picture, spilling more oil over his body, knowing full well she loved all things mechanical and greasy. This time his weapon, both of them, got covered in a slickness of petroleum, and she wished nothing more than to clean off all that filth from his body, without using her hands. One, gulp, lick at a time, starting from his chest to lower, falling to her knees in the process. Hands itched to rake across that exposed skin.

_We'll work something out._

After all, Maid Ruby loved to clean up messes, but first, she must take care of the stains she just made all over their bed.

**...**

Again with the mindless stroking.

Ruby eyed the clock on the wall with risque interest. Ten minutes before dinner? Plenty of time to get a snack. Her lips licked at the implications, fingers still rubbing stiff fabric with a hard-smiling Jaune desperately trying not to make a peep. So cute, her ravenous appetite could eat him up, but instead of planting passionate kisses on Jaune's adorable face, hungry lips tingled to shower smooches with something more honest. Something her fingers teased for the better part of an hour through very constricting fabric.

Even if he only suffered an A minus on his last exam, rewarding him for his outstanding progress needed not to be said. Besides, on a more reclusive note, she enjoyed the way his chest heaved, and legs stiffened the last time she compensated him for an A. Call it being nice. Call it being lewd. Both were the wrong terms.

Call it being filthy.

"Oops, my finger slipped."

A pencil, hers, fell from their table when she accidentally flicked it like the clumsy dolt that she was. Both stared, both blinked, but only she lowered to reach it. Ruby slapped his hand away when he reached down, pushing those meat sticks back as her fingers fumbled around with his buttons, pencil long forgotten. Already he hardened in both terms of context. As her prize sprung free, awaiting its bonus for getting such good grades, her puckered her lips upon rubbing her palm up-and-down the bottom of the tall shaft. Humph!

A bit bold in her approach, but conventional methods failed to work on her future hubby. So a filthy girl had to compromise. Blame him, not her. Extreme measure, remember? Only way to win this game of theirs was to play to her strengths, which included leaving him on edge while thinking about nothing but her. Underhanded? Yes, but she was the one on her knees, underneath their table as their professor kept everyone preoccupied, ready to pleasure him until his mind went ahaze. No complaining. Enjoy the reward!

Just as her lips edged toward the bottom, her eyes caught sight of his exam, dropped on the floor. She reached out, stroking her treat as curiosity gripped her. Wonder what Jaune got wrong? An innocent question, only for her assumption to fall apart. Huh? No, seriously, huh?

Wait? An A plus? Not an A or A minus?

Not just any A plus, but a perfect score on their midterm? What? How! Wait a cookie-crumbling minute! Why did he hide this from her? Almost like he didn't want a better reward than some rubbing—oh? Oh. Eye grew before turning into perverted slits. _Oh_! Someone was afraid to get another prize. Probably itching for some contact, but fearing for what kind of touch she might impose. Fair enough, after all, not just anyone received an A plus. The highest of all grades possible. Not even her partner earned such a mark on her exam, having grumbled early about a ninety-eight, but her future husband did. Giggle! What a smartypants. He unquestionably deserved a better reward than some quick smoochies.

Much, _much _better.

Now what?

Her hand never stopped stroking the mass of meat, pressing her lips to the bottom to think. Kissing wasn't good enough, and Jaune deserved better than her hands. Both? Nah! Still too weak. Her lips landed on top, and with her distracted mind, she absently slipped and engulfed part of him. The male gasp with the tingle fullness painted a corrupt picture for the Rubes, with her mouth still covering the tip as a tongue rested on the top. Eyes looked up, seeing how set he kept his jaw with his body trembling. Whatever control he maintained was moot. Then she experimentally lowered a bit, taking more of him in, instantly falling in love with his honest reaction.

_Suck_!

Powerful lips loosened, her mind raced faster than her Semblance, and his sword vibrated. Then he looked down, confidence shattered, and Ruby saw her chance to end this game once and for all. Kisses? Nope! Rubbing? Not a chance! Slurping? Well, with the way he failed to break eye-contact, she pressed her face against his one weakness, braving her actions to his reactions. So he wanted her to suck, to slurp, to blow until he couldn't remember how to spell his name? Even if he said no, denied every question, his body and facial reactions betrayed him. Now she knew exactly how to reward him. Slurp!

Best of all, he had no chance of escaping.

Breaking eye-contact, Ruby hovered over her meal and drenched some drool on her thick and throbbing snack to make it go down easier. Everything felt instinctual. From what she recalled, sticky goo spilled out of this treat when given enough love. Poor thing, filled to the brim with tasty milk. Ready to burst at any given moment. Well, she cupped the bottom half, running an awkward tongue up the shaft from both sides, good thing she loved drinking milk. Just sit there and relax, Jaune, leave all the nasty work to her.

Inexperience was just an excuse to experiment and practice. So Ruby researched, dragging an eager tongue up-and-down and all around the twitching mass in what felt natural. She missed no spot, showering each inch of exposed skin with lubricant. Soon the entire appendage got coated in a thin layer of drool as her meal hardened to that of steel. Hmm? If licking her treat did that, what would happen if she wrapped this mushroom around her lips again? Giggle! Only one way to find out. A soft mouth trailed up, dragging a tongue devilishly slow, and delicately engulfed the food.

_Gasp_!

When his breath hitched, she smirked and knew she found his point of weakness. Everything from here on out was to exploit that vulnerability and milk him dry. Up, down! Up, down! Each time she managed to devour a bit more. From the tip to halfway toward the base, her mouth filled up as saliva made swallowing so much easier. Sooner or later, she would reach that end, but until then? Up, down! Up, down!

Deeper. Deeper! A greedy mouth worshipped her plaything, hands too busy heading downward to fulfill another soaking need. Such a potent, overwhelmingly irresistible musk, Ruby inhaled a deep whiff each time she bobbled. Moan! Her hands slithered between her drenched panties to explore. Each teasing finger pulled her deeper into the act. Her toes curling made her sinker further into his lap. When she pinched her bud and opened her petals, her enthusiasm increased. Everything she did while pleasuring him, pleasured her, and she obediently serviced the sword that demanded the tongue of a weapon's lover.

_Suck_! _Suck_! _Slurp_!

For the next few minutes, during a monotonous and tedious lecture, in a room full of instinct-driven fighters, Ruby Rose kept her eyes firmly locked on Jaune Arc's as she serviced his weapon for a much-needed oil change, from below their shared desk, fingers digging in-and-out with her underwear pulled all the way down to her ankles. An embarrassing puddle gradually formed underneath those busy paws. None of that mattered to him. He tried his damn hardest to remain normal, keeping his mouth zipper-shut as a warm, slippery place trapped his friend in a pull room of pleasure. Whatever thoughts he had were gone, only to be replaced with tight-lipped grunts.

He craved nothing more than to throw his head back, but could only reach out and rest a hand on her bouncing noggin. Good enough for her! Her pace doubled, his fingers gripped her locks possessively, and other digits dug into hardwood. No one appeared to have noticed that Ruby dropped her pencil almost ten minutes ago. Not a person heard the tiniest sounds of sucking and slurping from the top row as their professor's booming voice drowned out any other noise. Not even Team RWBY regarded their leader's absence, missing out as Ruby's throat expanded during her practice session to take him deeper. Weiss took thorough notes as her partner diligently worked away at her lower lips. Blake read her Ninjas of Love book, reading a filthy scene that her leader re-enacted a few feet away from her, and Yang was oblivious to the turmoil she had created due to her inspiring speech for Jaune to fight back.

However, none of that mattered to her as she focused entirely on milking him dry.

Oh? Ruby's eyes narrowed filthily at swaying circles of blue with her bobbling coming to a complete halt. A delectable appetizer. Some pre-made milk spilled on her parched tongue. Mmmm. Tasty. Somewhat salty, but a flavor she savored. Reminded her of the time she licked it clean off her palm. Now time for the main course. Ruby Rose needed to show her future husband how grown up she could be by drinking milk! Delicious, thick, creamy milk. Straight from the throbbing source. Every morning. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All silly Jaune had to do was say yes to her demands. How hard could that be? Giggle! Judging by how hard her bottle was, hot and twitching, plenty. All the more reason for him to stop being stubborn.

She needed her daily dose of gooey-rich protein.

Maybe he could be her new source? Judging by the addicting taste, overall texture, and the origin, this was a flavor her body would quickly grow accustomed to in the passing days, sucking his essence as she drowned in sticky filth. Maybe in both body and mind? Only one way to tell, but he refused to give in, holding back with his fingers digging into the wood of their table. Hehe! Such staying power. Giggle! Impressive, but futile. Not against her mouth! If not suction, then speed! Certainly didn't help his struggle with the hand on her head forcing her back down.

_Beep_! _Beep_! _Beep_!

Her slurping paused with one eye closed. The bell? Time for lunch. Instead of removing her mouth, she smirked and darted her tongue underneath, basking in the way his ribs pressed. Why leave? Why not wait? Her meal was already here. Hot and ready to go. All she needed to do was pay the delivery man. Too bad she forgot her lien in her other combat skirt. Oh well, no other choice then, back to work. Had to pay off her debt somehow. Be a shame to not enjoy her food after preparing it for the last few minutes.

Slurp! Gack! Suck! Choke!

No one paid Jaune any attention as they hurried to lunch, not even his team. Hunger slew the quiet beast. Breathe! He couldn't be any happier for his wallflower deposition. The moment the last student left, his entire body went slack as Ruby showed no mercy, purposely gobbling loudly when the door shut. The hand holding her hair fell, along with her inhibitors. Alone, in a classroom, with nobody else around flipped both their switches. Nothing else in the world mattered at this time. Only Ruby's warm mouth enthralled this attention.

Whatever self-control he maintained made his hand reach out and hold her back, but the strength to do so was quickly waning. He must act fast or lose himself to the spiraling pleasure that was Ruby Rose. Already he hated himself more than any Grimm possibly could for stopping her. Even she blinked at the gesture, looking innocent with his lower head still captured between perfect lips. She slowly freed him from her cage, making sure to pop while doing so.

"I'm not—?!" Jaune bit his tongue, slamming a fist down on the table when she adorably trailed her tongue from the bottom to the top. "I want to explore Remnant as soon as we graduate. Being a Huntsman is my chance for freedom."

Ruby smiled too kindly with her eyes sparkling. What a weak excuse. No good could come from this, but he lacked the strength to fight back.

"You see, that's where you're wrong, Jaune. We'll be too busy raising our family to travel around the world. Just imagine this..." Multiple kisses between each word. "Every morning for every day forever."

"I won't be anchored down. I've lived with a large family all my life. I need freedom."

Another smooch! "What you need is to stop being stubborn, and serve me my milk. Good husbands take care of their wife's needs, and this one is thirsty."

"I won't be anchored down. I've lived with a large family all my life. I need freedom."

A repeat? Ruby smirked, planting kisses up and down the twitchy spine of her treat. Poor thing, must not be getting enough oxygen to the brain. Must be fried from all the backup? How bothersome for him, but excellent for her. Time to drain away all that useless frustration. Time to milk. Him. Dry. Lick! Throb! Giggle! She submerged into his lap, picking up the pace while never breaking eye-contact. Up, down, up, down, suck! A winning combination, if his labored breathing had anything to do with it.

Once his hand fell from her head, she knew it was only a matter of time until she won. Yup, no more fight left. Look at how cute he resisted. She warned him of Filth Ruby, but did he listen? Nope! Well, it worked out in the end. Another day or two of these should finish their game once and for all. Until then, her fingers and wetness made a mess on the floor as her mouth cleaned the weakness between his legs. Checkmate—?!

_Click_!

Jaune immediately straightened his body when the door to the classroom opened. In walked a familiar mop of blond hair, peeking around the room before her eyes landed on him. Yang instantly grinned, walking up to the stiff Arc—in more ways than one—and matched her smile with his heart racing and lower half throbbing. Ruby only figured out who it was once her sister spoke in a questionable tone.

"Jaune?"

He quickly panicked at the idea of Yang catching them and scooted in, pressing something intoxicating deeper into her moist throat. It hit the back of her throat. The action caused him to smile weakly at the confused Yang while a soft giggle, followed by a curving of air-sucking lips, redirected all blood away from his face.

The cycle began anew, except Ruby picked up the pace upon hearing her sister's voice. Something about Yang being a few feet away from her, with her under the table, mouth between his legs, shivered her body in more ways than one. What if she got caught being so filthy? Such a scenario made her work harder. A blessing and a curse for Jaune who waved harmlessly, near his limit.

"Hey... Yang."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Uh!" Jaune wheezed. Excuses, where were thou? The notes on the board quickly caught his attention, and he picked up his snapped pencil to write. "Just writing down those notes for next week's, gulp, exam. You?"

By notes, he meant scribbly lines.

"Looking for Ruby. She just disappeared."

"Oh?" Jaune nervously peeked below at the heart-shaped pupils bouncing up-and-down on his slippery member. "... She's, ugh, around."

Yang frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Never... better."

She shrugged before plopping her butt on the desk. "Listen, now that I got you, I have to apologize. I wasn't fair before. I know how hard it is to deal with Ruby once she sets her mind on something, and wanting to do things to your sword must be the hardest. I practically pushed you into a den of hungry wolves. And..." Yang trailed on.

He nodded when appropriate.

So far it worked like a charm. Thank Dust for small miracles, because he heard nothing but the drumming of his heart.

Ruby, on the other hand, stopped, enjoying the salty taste of her snack, before the main course, and listened to what her sister had to say. So that was where he got the idea to fight back? Sneaky Jaune, going to Yang for advice. Well, look where it ended up, right into the palm of her hands, or, eh, lips. Didn't matter! Whatever resolve he had left was about to be milked dry thanks to her sister. Score one for the Arc-Rose household!

_Thank you, Yang._

Back to the clueless Arc, who hoped to whatever deity that existed that Yang kept from asking him to stand up. Her presence only added flair to Ruby who suddenly became more predatory. He was stuck between a hard place and a warm, slippery, wet one. His very vision betrayed him. On one side of the spectrum, Yang kept talking, going on and on about things he brain hardly cared for, but on the other hand, Ruby's half-lidded eyes ceased all brain function as she bounced up-and-down with her tongue exploring the world of tempered flesh. Controlling his breathing was quickly becoming the toughest thing he ever had to do, and he got catapulted into a forest full of Grimm.

None of that compared to this level of torture.

A tongue swirled, a mouth filled, and Jaune panicked as Yang kept talking about who knew what. Apples! Please let it be something simple like apples! No! Wait! Not apples! That made him think about that picture she sent with her curvy—ugh! Somehow he grew impossibly harder, making even Ruby pause her slurping to free his member with her getting memorized by the hunk of meat, bigger hearts in her eyes. An avid hand stroked the taut flesh. Breath hot. She planted a single kiss on the tip, dragging her mouth as a mixture of her drool and his cream coated her lips. What a thick, angry sword. More than ready to tame her begging hips. Just. Say. Yes!

Claim her. Domesticate her. Whatever! Just quell this heat burning her body to a hundred-one degree. Why wait? Act now! Once Yang left the room, on this desk with her back turned, against this naughty table. Grrr! She coated his tool in another layer of spit, tilting her head to sink into the curve. Maybe he needed more motivation? Yes, more motivation, a reason for him to give in, and she exactly how to get him roaring.

_Suck_! _Suck_! _Suck_!

She only sunk deeper between each bounce, taking more and more of him by the sloppy slurp. Practice made perfect. Her head eventually reached his lap, hitting the soft spot in the back of her throat as she gagged softly, having trouble breathing. Full. The only word to describe the sensation of having his entire meat in her mouth and down her throat, and when his body trembled with a tremor passing through, she gently lifted her head to free her toy with an emphatic pop, planting more kisses on a grateful appendage. Ruby only twirled her tongue around to savor the taste of her appetizer, instantly wanting more.

Keep talking Yang, keep him trapped as she milked him.

Her next downward thrust was deliberately slow, tongue-dragging slow, tasting every inch of pulsating skin on the way down. More of her treat spilled, staining her lips. The way he leaked drips amount of her milk, foretold of his upcoming demise. Nervous legs helped. Just a little more tongue-action should undo all his futile resistance. Just a little more. A little more. More! Gag! Suck, suck, suck! Mmmm!

Above her, oblivious to her sister tongue-on-skin action, Yang waved her hand dismissively in the air. "What I'm trying to say is, you should explode all over her!"

He only heard one word. "Explode!"

"Yeah, really lay it thick on her."

"Thick?!"

"Uh-huh! Just this once, I give you permission to let her have it! Okay? Don't hold back!" Yang walked toward the door, leaving him to his notetaking to find her sister. "Release any pent up frustration onto her! Release it all!"

_Slam_!

_Choke_!

Jaune groaned loudly, throwing his head back with his body going slack. Limit reached! Both his hands reached down, grabbed Ruby's head, and pushed her down as he unleashed his torrent of seed into her starving mouth. Milk quickly filled her cheeks, surprising the little sword polisher as her eyes closed to concentrate on feasting. All her hard work paid off, and she enjoyed the fruits of her labor, gobbling down each spurt with blind enthusiasm.

Best of all, her fingers shook her body to unleash a relief of its own, rocking her figure with the floor beneath her shaky thighs getting soaked in her arousal. Such a combo ceased all brain function, turning their minds blank as impulse took over. Ruby spilled some of her treat—a filthy girl, remember—and sucked down as much as possible with plenty dripping between her cheeks and all over his tool.

Nope! Nope!

Not on her watch! She greedily devoured her meal, springing back down to catch any spillage. Her effort was all in vain. Plenty more seeped through her strawberry-coated lips, showing how much practice she needed. Whelp, with that hopeless cause in mind, she shifted her attention to drinking down as much as possible. Practice would come later. Maybe in their bedroom, after he agreed to her terms, without any clothes and four walls of privacy. Dust! Toes curled with her thighs dripping. Imagining him taking control turned her on, making her double her efforts.

Slurp! Slurp! Extra-thick. Just the way she liked it. Warm, too. Perfect for her tummy. It went down easy. Even painted her lips a luscious shade of white. Ruby then seized his weakness, releasing her airtight hold with an audible pop before placing a palette of feather-soft kisses all over re-hardening skin. A diligent tongue cleaned up after herself, going up-and-down in long, tedious strokes, not leaving an ounce of sticky-rich protein behind. Only drool remained.

Once she gobbled every drop, explored every angry vein with her hungry tongue, did a complimentary suck or two, she glanced up at wide eyes, opened her mouth to reveal her leftover milk, and rolled her tongue before swallowing her treat whole. The distinct gulp followed by a satisfying sigh made all the blood rush back for a second round, but Ruby crawled out from underneath the table and licked her lips clean.

"Thanks for the meal."

Jaune said nothing, too drained to speak a word. Not a thought passed as his willpower went with her. She offered a mischievous smile before turning around to strut her hips toward the door, purposely flipping her skirt up to reveal smooth, round plumps right before she pulled up her transparent underwear and left. Once gone, once he remembered how to breathe, he slumped lifelessly against the chair. Like a succubus, Ruby had swooped in and drained him of his lifeforce. Only his Aura kept him alive.

He coughed. Ready to tear his hair out. Whatever strength he managed to gather, only offered him the chance to buckle up his pants. The warm drool itself didn't bother him, but it shook him to his core. Now what? No, honest to truth, now what? From his weakened standpoint, he had no other options left. No reasonable options, anyway. Not if he wished to have her heavenly mouth back on his junk, not after she promised him more of such treatment if he said yes, every day. A man had limits, and she sucked his out moments ago.

His fight was over.

"Giving up so soon?"

He turned his head to the familiar sounding voice, blinking weakly at a Grimm version of himself, standing on his shoulder with a disapproving frown. Fur clipped to parts of his skin with his iris red and sclera black. An undertone of black hugged his cheeks with his fingers sporting claws.

"An Arc never gives up."

Another head turn. His other shoulder held an impressive Huntsman version of himself, sporting a five-o'clock shadow, wielding Crocea Mors over his shoulder. That, too, warranted a blink. Unlike him, this one radiated confidence, basking in the honeysuckle glow of the room.

"Who are you guys? Am I going crazy?"

Huntsman Jaune poked him in the cheek. "We're your conscious, dummy. I'm your good half."

Grimm Jaune growled. "And, yes, you are going crazy. Crazy for giving up. Oh, and I'm everything nasty about you."

"... Why are you here?"

His Grimm poked him in the cheek. "To talk some sense into you, you spineless jellyfish! Why haven't you stepped up and claimed Ruby! What's stopping you?!"

Jaune shrugged, might as well argue with himself. "She wants me to be her husband."

"And? And! My ears must be stuffy because I'm not hearing the problem?"

Huntsman Jaune nodded approvingly. "Listen to Grimm Jaune. He's a wise man."

"You're supposed to be giving me good advice."

"I am."

The Grimm version sighed, pinching his nose. "I can't—I can't believe we're having this conversation! Why must you overthink things? It's easy. Say, _yes_!"

Some vigor returned to the drained Arc. He glared. "I don't want to start a family as soon as I graduate. Okay? I want to explore the world and be free. I just escaped from a large household. You know what I'm talking about, you were there, and so were you!"

Grimm Jaune nodded sagely, mocking him in every sense of the word. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! I understand what you're saying, I really do, but have you forgotten what she just did to you? With her mouth? Underneath your desk? On her knees?"

"... No."

"And did you like it?"

Jaune frowned at his Huntsman persona. What kind of ridiculous question was that? He loved it! Everything about it had been hair-raising goodness from start to finish. Heck! As soon as his legs found the strength, he was going back to the library to study until his head hit the table. Luckily for them, being the same person and all, they each read his thoughts, and the Grimm version of himself laughed defiantly.

"Face it, buddy, you're screwed. Done, beaten, she's going to win, but you might as well be screwed in the better sense of the word, and enjoy defeat."

"She's not winning!"

Huntsman Jaune scoffed. "We're a manifestation of your conscious. Trust us. She's winning."

It was happily true. The picture of Ruby pressing him against their bed and showing him how to start a family turned his loins into an inferno. He only desired to have some freedom before settling into family life. A taste of adventure. Anything! Alas, Lady Luck played him a fool and offered him an impossible bet. Fold, throw the match, and claim his under-the-table prize, or play fair-and-square and give-up a sure-thing. Plus, the thought of someone else trying to court Ruby set his envy up ablaze.

Huntsman and Grimm Jaune stared at one another, reading their host's mind. Okay, time for a change of tactics. On the plus side, he knew he was going to lose. No delusional grander there to hold him back. So with that out of the way, they could focus on altering the deal. Ruby craved a family-life? Fine! No problem for an Arc. However, no matter how much they belittled Jaune for not giving into temptation, even these two craved the one-of-a-kind taste of freedom. They were there, they remembered family-life, and it sent a collective shiver up their spines. Only one viable option left.

Two could play this game.

Huntsman Jaune breathed and walked up to his cheek, resting his elbow on his head with that same confidence radiating like a sun. "Are you a Huntsman or a Huntsman?"

Jaune paused. "... What?"

Grimm Jaune forced him to look down at the floor. "Look at that! That's not sweat or drool. Remember what Yang said, strike while the iron's hot! Well, Ruby's core's burning! You want to change the deal, and we want you to make it happen! It's the perfect time for a counter-attack! We're Arcs! We're warriors! We return the favor tenfold!"

"Now..." Huntsman Jaune forced his King to look at him. "I'm going to ask you again. Are you a Huntsman or a Hunts_man_?!"

A pair of lips thinned. He finally understood what they meant, gaining traction in his body. Muscles taunted with his breathing regulated. A back straightened with a fire roasting in his chest. Courage, far beyond what he had when facing initiation, gripped his wayward soul.

"I'm a Hunts_man_!"

"Yes. Yes!" Grimm Jaune howled. "Go get her! Show her why you don't challenge an Arc!"

Both his shoulder deities sniffed when he stood up and raced out the room, nerves re-energized. Nothing slowed him down. A predator moved on the hunt, stalking its meal as she helplessly walked the corridors alone, back turned to the growing shadow. There she was, reaching for the handle to the Mess Hall, having a difficult time hiding her stained leggings. Most wouldn't notice, especially not in a crowded room, but his narrowed sights saw the delicious nectar ripe for the taking, staining her leggings, and before she grabbed the hilt, his hand seized her wrist.

Ruby gasped, turning to look at the shadow overcoming her tiny form.

Animalistic confidence spread out of Jaune, turning her legs to noodles when he seized her petite waist and pressed her small back to his wide chest. Almost like a big bad wolf capturing Little Red Riding Hood. He moved forward and swooped her off her feet, taking her toward their bedroom as tiny hands gripped an imposing torso. Doey eyes grew in size when he pushed the door open to their den, before kicking the door shut.

The sound of the wood slamming made her spine tingle.

Things heated up. He laid her gently on the bed, back on a pillow, before roughly tearing away deliciously damped panties, greedily licking her juices off the incriminating fabric. Ruby panted in his alpha presence, loving the wall he gripped her unmentionables between his teeth as he worked away at her layers of suddenly too-constricting clothing. One by one, inch-by-inch, they all went, and with her, drooling at the sight of him absorbing every bit of her exposed body. Eyes roamed over burning skin. Her only sense of modesty came from the top half of her shirt, keeping her chest private. Not like that mattered, not with the way he started planting smooches along her rising ribcage.

All thoughts turned to dough soon after.

He endlessly showered her sweating body in delicate pecks that steadily grew in intensity. Nowhere was safe. He kissed her ribs, trailing down past her stomach, licking her belly button, and landing right between her jelly legs with overly drenched thighs giving off a pleasing and embarrassing scent. The apex predatory glare he offered from between her valley, mouth impossibly hidden, breathing marking his target with a hunger never before seen in him, made her submit to his majestic presence and gasp when his tongue found her sweet spot and traitorous nub.

"Two can play this game."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I lied. One more chapter.


	3. Jam

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of RWBY.

* * *

**Jam**

**By: Imyoshi**

_Moan_!

Pleasure raced from the tips of her nerves to the ends of her toes. Yup! No question. That was her head falling back into the pillow. Curse her body! All weak from the fine-tuning she gave it during his reward, but who knew having a tongue there could be so—_moan_! Uh? Wait? Why did he stop? Things were barely getting good!

Against her better judgment, against that ragging beating in her ears, Ruby Rose peeked down to find Jaune Arc staring intently at her most intimate of areas. She frowned. Part of her fear he might not enjoy what he saw, self-conscious with her legs threatening to close-up, but the Arc surprised her by marveling at the perfect pink treat begging to be eaten. That first moment had been nothing but a warning, a taste of what was to come. His next strike came painfully slow, dragging his tongue from the bottom of her walls to the top in one smooth, fluid motion. Each second made it harder to breathe, with her panting upon first contact. The way Jaune looked at it, gazed upon her, made breathing normally an impossibility.

"Last chance to accept my part of the deal."

Her lips wobbled when he encircled his tongue over her folds. "N-Never!"

He shrugged with a casual eye-smile, dropping down to feast. Lips met lips, and a tongue tasted. One-strut-two, he licked all over until he found that same parcel of nerves, getting a pleasing confirmation when she sucked in some air. Hn? Not yet. First, he would make her squirm. Everything deserved a fair bit of attention. So without further ado, but not before planting a firm kiss on her bud, he tickled and teased pink petals.

Things started slowly with him dragging dripping goodness across wet skin. She moaned softly to that, bending when he eased more pressure into his strokes. Jerking thighs were no match for his grip, nervously shaking when he began showering her with delicate kisses. Not as mind-numbing as his tongue, but it set her up for his barrage of suddenly quick laps, licking up and down in a forceful manner. Ruby moaned when he reached out and gripped her waist, pulling her closer in to nibble on his meal.

He ignored her trembling to savor her flavor.

Ruby had an unusual taste, not fresh per se, more of a light vanilla odor, somewhat sweet, but the smell intoxicated him. Pheromones. That must be what made him go insane because he desired more. Her building sweat, filling the room in a musky, overpowering scent, drove him to work harder. However, hearing her moans pushed him over the edge. All rational thought left him in a pursuit to keep those sounds going. If that required her to thrash on the bed while he kept shaking legs locked into place, then so be it.

Not like she planned to stop anytime soon, not with his tongue teasing her folds.

He smiled into his tasting, speeding up his licking while she tossed her head back-and-forth. Hands rubbed soft skin, tickling her between the slurping. She moaned, he licked. She breathed, he nibbled. She wiggled, he rubbed. Everything else involved him teasing her, keeping just-out-of-reach of that particular spot where she really wanted him to go. Oh. Ruby tried to make him fondle that nub once or twice, even going so far as to grip his hair, but he remained dominant in this scenario, eating his prey at a leisure pace. She eventually submitted to the perversion, unable to move with him in control of her folds. A resourceful tongue soon made short work of any lingering resistance, replacing haughtiness with excessive panting.

She merely reached out and talked into a pillow.

Ruby panted with her nerves tingling. Giving him a classic spit-shine had only put her in the mood. Perfect picking for riped roses. Not only that, Jaune seemed hellbent on returning the favor ten-fold, applying this toe-curling pressure that made remembering how to spell her name a challenge. R-U-B—_groan_! Nope! A heart raced. Too hard right now. Back to experiencing the pleasurable efforts of a dutiful tongue. Every one of her pants only made him redouble his efforts to find that one weak spot. Little did he know, she practically melted upon each stroke of attention. Each corner on her flesh was an erogenous zone.

His mouth explored.

A mouth experimented between actions. Some Ruby liked, others she preferred, a few awkward, and several made her arch her back, but he kept at it, teasing pink lips with a firm tongue. Fingers, rough ones, spent their time caressing her thighs and spreading her open to grant him better access. He found some of her vulnerable spots, she knew he did, taking note at the way she shook when his tongue delved inside, but he remained merciless in the wake of her filth. So she settled to fight back the only way she knew how, and that was by biting down on her pillow when a finger entered. Everything from that point on onward was a sweet blur, from shameless moans to her begging for more when he provided the barest of attention to her bud with soothing circles. She barely even heard the jingle of her Scroll, turning her blank-filled head toward the sound as he lapped away at her love nectar.

_Beep_! _Beep_! _Beep_!

Jaune looked up from his meal, licking his lips clean of Ruby's juices. Her Scroll rung in her discarded combat skirt. They both saw it, except her jelly-like physique kept her from answering it. Arms released their hold. That tiny bit of drool on her mouth tempted him. Before she could stop him, before even rational thought returned to a wheezing Huntress, he fetched her device and pressed the thing into her hands, smirking as he resumed feasting. Ruby had no choice but to prepare herself, controlling her breathing to the best of her abilities as a traitorous mouth clouded her mind almost instantly. The monster had pressed accept! Why? Why when his tongue was doing incredible, slow things to her cli—?!

"Hey, Yang!" Ruby greeted, sweaty as he devoured away. "What's up?"

She had never been so grateful for the top half of her outfit. Without it, her overprotective sister might have noticed her lack in clothing and asked nosey questions, not to mention possibly seeing a mop of blond hair currently eating her out. No. Ruby grinned, keeping her Scroll purposely close as predatorial hands traced the gentle curves of a heated body. When he seized her bread muffins, she did not yelp, only her lips wobbled. So what if he finally decided to get serious and attack her bundle of nerves? What did it matter if Jaune stretched and rubbed finger-sinking marshmallows? Who cared that he started pumping in a finger in-and-out her entrance in a thought-slushing pace? Not this quivering mass of adorableness. Filth! Ha! Not—_moan_—her!

Not—_oh, Dust, right there_—her!

Yang missed the way Ruby's smile wobbled, too close to the camera to notice any oddities. "Heya, sis, where you at, can't find you anywhere in the Mess Hall!"

She breathed, using that as an excuse to suck in some air as he spread her legs apart. A lick of good that did for her, now she was staring down at sharply focused eyes with hearts overtaking her pupils. He grinned and pulled her tighter, cupping skin as a mouth and finger teased. A stroke of the tongue here, maybe a push of his finger there, added in with a bit of nibbling with his teeth and she knew things were bad when her legs wrapped around his head, keeping her a prisoner to his torment. She attempted to stop him, keep him at bay while she distracted Yang, but he released her rear to lace his fingers around hers.

A heart almost stopped.

"Uh?" Ruby chewed, feeling herself about to burst. "I'm, ugh, around."

Her sister frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine!" Ruby yelled. "I just stubbed my toe! Nothing a little Aura can't take care of!"

"Oh?" Yang shrugged. She then smirked. "Anyway, so I heard you're messing around with Jaune's sword? Don't you think maybe you should leave his weapon alone?"

If she hadn't had heard her sister and Jaune's discussion during class when she was busy servicing his weapon, Ruby might have blushed to a whole new shade of red from the possible innuendo. Instead, while curling her toes and rising her sweaty belly, she giggled. Which sounded nothing like a laugh, more of a crossover between a chuckle and a groan, but her awkward trait kept Yang from putting two-and-two together. Now, to ignore the way his finger curved upward and found her weak spot. An impossibility as her back arching gave her away, signaling him to apply relentless pressure. Everything she had, all her willpower and resolve, was used to keep her tongue in-check, breathing under control and head from rolling back. Then he started to suck on her nub, and Ruby knew if she didn't finish this conversation soon, then Yang would get a front row seat to her _oh face_.

By all that was Cookie Monster holy, she must not allow that cookie to crumble!

Ruby smiled weakly. "Yeah, he's been stubborn about it."

Yang frowned. "Did he explode on you, Crater Face? Because I told him you deserved it. I know how you are when it comes to things you want, but messing with his sword might be pushing your luck."

Ruby's smile strengthened. A sense of pride bubbled. "I'm wearing him down. Soon I'll win."

That same pride shattered into a million pieces when he stuck two fingers inside. No longer did Jaune take things to a gradual pace, but a quick sprint with his mouth focused on her bud as two fingers dipped in-and-out of her in a blinding rate. Something, something, payback. All she knew that was her body betrayed her, giving into the act with only Yang's video presence keeping her from begging him to go faster. He swirled around the thigh-quivering nerves, licking to sucking while he bent his fingers inside to rub that weak spot of hers. In, out, in, out, she forcefully bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Meanwhile, his other hand seized her derrière with rough skin digging into soft mounds. Yes, she admitted to herself and only herself, Ruby loved the feeling of power he owned when possessing her bottom.

Maybe a good spanking was in order?

Such a thought made Ruby think back to her under-the-desk adventure, remembering precisely an explosion that led to a mouthful of extra-thick cream. Suck potent milk. Gosh, how she managed to suck all that down and not allow any to paint her face was beyond her. Sure, she spilled some, a messy eater, but anything could have gone wrong. One mishap, one wrong slurp, and she would have been drenched in his seed, all sticky, all out-of-breath, all over her face.

_Nibble_!

Oh, no! Her thighs spasmed. Legs rubbed an unmoving back. That release she dreaded came closer by the second. The more she thought about her lips around his member, draining and tasting his milk, the wetter things became. An urge, one intoxicatingly overpowering, demanded she showered his companion in another session of kisses. One filled to the brink of long licking and messy clean-up. Dust! No. No, no, no! She must finish this conversation before that coil in her tummy snapped. Anything else wasn't acceptable, at least not with her sister on the other end.

Yang snorted, arms crossed. "Just don't go doing too much to Vomit Boy's weapon. He's not built for flashy gizmos. He's more of an endurance guy."

"Don't worry! Trust me..." Ruby paused, breathing heavily through her nose. "I know all about his endurance. He's got plenty of it!"

She appeared skeptical through the image but shrugged. "Whatever. Look! Hurry up and get your butt over to the Mess Hall. We're waiting for you to start eating. And you know how Weiss is when we make her wait."

Ruby nodded, barely trusting her voice. She sped through her next set of words. "Okay! See ya later, Yang!"

_Snap_!

Ruby never threw her Scroll across the room so hard, reaching out to grab onto her mountain of pillows as she arched her back. Moan! She had never gripped Crescent Rose as hard as she held these pillows, twisting and turning as he kept her locked solidly in place. Hips buckled, a face buried itself in cotton with another in the taste of sweetness, and adorable moans filled the closed-off bedroom. Once he found a weak spot, he attacked relentlessly, nibbling on a bundle of nerves while pressing her digits firmly into sweaty skin. The way her eccentric breathing quickened, along with her rising stomach, told of his improving progress.

Ruby was at her wit's end.

Her remaining clothing felt too tight, getting peeled off quicker than her Semblance could move. Off it went, randomly discarded somewhere in the room as her perky breasts touched cool air. She didn't care about being exposed in her birthday suit. That magical tongue made all things moot, turning her sense of thinking to mush with her gumdrops hardening to that of ice. Ruby only upped her moaning when he decided to press his fingers on her weak spot. Over and over again, clouding her mind as tentative lips made short work of her nervous bundle. So close to mind-erasing goodness, she felt it in her toes as her moans washed over the room. Suddenly, his hand cupping her butt, snaked up and pinched one of her sensitive strawberries.

_Snap_!

A warm blanket washed over Ruby as her body spasmed from that coil snapping. He kept her pinned down, enjoying the way her back arched impossibly high, only for her to twist-and-turn when he refused to free her. Each loud moan was music to his ears as stunning nectar spilled out of her. Pillows tossed in the room. Eyes rolled back into her bed with her tongue sticking out. Taste! Lick! Mmmm! He devoured, he swallowed, he gorged himself silly. Plenty escaped his mouth, covering his lips in a clear liquid. She didn't care. Nothing mattered except for her release that dialed her sensitivity up to eleven. Even when he lifted her body, cupping both her cheeks with his palms to drain any excess juices, she ignored it.

Ruby merely grabbed a pillow and screamed into the linen.

Eventually, when the rush wore off, and nothing remained but one Ruby Rose, filthy girl extraordinaire, he leveled her back on the bed. She turned her head on the pillow, face entirely red from arousal and embarrassment. Her muffled panting, followed by the rise and fall of a sweaty chest and stomach, awakened a primal drive in the beast hovering over her, licking his lips clean of her pheromone-rich nectar. Too late. Seeing her there panting, jello-like because of his actions, overrode any sense of common sense in him. A predator didn't feel sedated from one helping. It desired a second.

Jaune Arc leaned down to eat his fill.

Ruby continued to slack on the bed, lacking the energy to move a single muscle, fully expecting this pleasurable torture to end, except dominant hands never released her quivering legs. She, at first, thought nothing of it. Then a firm tongue greeted her entrance yet again. What? She peeked down, face sweaty, adopting a healthy shade of curiosity, only for her eyes to grow. He lowered down to the drenched walls. She gasped. He smirked. A mouth covered her nub and engulfed. No! Not again. Not now. Not when her body was extra-sensitive! No—ugh!

He was hungry for seconds.

Lewdness quickly chained her down. She bravely fought back. Tried to resist temptation with tingling nerves and out-of-breath thrusts. Nope. Not a chance. A useless struggle, Ruby's body disobeyed every action, instead, opening her legs up to grant him better access. She gave in, resting her back on her traitorous pillow as he lapped away at sticky nectar. Things went from lewd to filth when both his hands slithered forward to grasp her perky muffins. Having him holding her chest, with her senses shocked and fingers twisting, forced her next hearty moan to spill out.

Jaune Arc almost agreed to her terms right then and there.

Anything to control the urges quickly overtaking instincts. What a sound! What a reaction. Gulp! What a tantalizing smell and heavenly taste. At first, her juices were somewhat vanilla, nothing extraordinaire on the taste buds, but redolence ravaged the hungry beast. Wanderlust gradually settled on his palette because now she tasted like sweet strawberries and smelled an irresistible, musky scent. Must be the influence of his Aura. He didn't know, didn't care. Didn't even dare to ask why. He only lusted for more. Craved to hear her moan and bask in her scent. Not good. If Ruby asked him to accept her deal, in exchange to mate and spend the rest of the day in bed, he knew, without a shadow of doubt, the answer would be an indefinite _yes_.

Time to finish her off and skedaddle.

Efforts redoubled. A tongue traveled inside. Fingers squeezed into mounds of flesh with one Ruby Rose panting in the background. Confident, he quickened his pace, tracing lazy circles around her buttons. She yelped, she groaned, she moaned, twisted and thrash, Ruby did all that and more. Not an inch of his mouth was dry, slurping away at quenchable juices. Sooner or later two hands reached out to pull pillows over a vocal mouth. None of that stopped him from pinching peaks of pink, or bite on a centerfold of nerves, or press fingers in-and-out like a machine.

All he cared about was making her lose control.

Then his wish came true when she shoved the cotton fluffs away. Ruby made the fatal mistake of looking down, lips wobbling, bare chest heaving with eyes filled with hearts, only to see him glaring back with a dutiful tongue, making short, sugary work of her sweet spot. Dust! Her body shut down to experience the pleasure, throwing her head back with her tongue rolled out and eyes half-lidded, blurred in desire. Whatever self-control she maintained, washed away when teeth nibbled on a masochist nub and pressed against her filth spot.

She whined.

All the pleasure sensors in her brain went off. Thoughts? Hazy. A cloud of white blurred everything. Her arms ultimately worked, but only to grip onto his hair and pull him closer. A downfall caused by her own hands because he smirked into velvety folds, and licked while she came undone a second time. Melted. The only possible word to describe her body's sensation. Everything melted away into another blissful nirvana as her body let go. Extra-extra picky became extra-extra sensitive. Thrashing turned into a single curve of her body with her head pressed downward into the mattress, spilling juices for him to drink. Nothing else mattered, not even when she screamed out his name.

Jaune drank until her body lifelessly fell back on the bed, shaking like a leaf. He licked his lips, tasting nectar that had slowly turned addicting. Savory. Hands released her breasts, un-pinching pink with his shoulders freeing her trapped legs. She noticed none of it, grinning foolishly with drips of drool spilling down her mouth. Parts of her voice still crawled out, softly, like a gurgle of pleasure. Jaune only hurried to exit out of the room before her bare appearance forced the linen tent in his pants to react. Didn't help that his actions caused such a state of euphoria for Ruby.

"Thanks for the meal."

He exited the room without another word. Nothing, not a sound passed those wobbling lips. Ruby remained a twitching mess until her Scroll rung a second time with Yang on the other end, wondering what was taking her sister so long, and she would have fallen asleep, too, if it wasn't for her sister calling. Such a comfortable bed, so cozy with a thick scent of after filth to lull her to dreamland. Nice and soft with her body blissfully relaxed. She only dozed off a minute or two before her Scroll annoyed her a third time.

On the bright side, its annoying beeping shoved her common sense back into her filthy brain. Logic returned. A body progressively cooled on the bed. Once she managed to sit upright, legs buttered up and sheets stained, she fumed. Two could play this game, huh? Ruby violently shook her head, standing up to find her clothes. Turn her tactics against her? Uh, not on his life. So what if he fought back? That only meant an all the more crushing defeat when he sequentially lost. Still, until then, her sights flickered toward the messy bed. One wrong move had turned her into putty. Couldn't have that, not while he fought filth with filth. Only option left was to never falter during his strikes. She must meet his perversion head-on.

"This means war."

**…**

"Huh?"

Ruby didn't expect for her chance of revenge to come so soon, but she found her dummy for a hubby, sleeping on their bed, passed out cold with a textbook in his hand and notebook in the other. A quick peek of the cover alerted her to what he had been reading, and a naughty gleam graced her smile.

_Giggle_!

Someone was studying hard for their next midterm, probably aiming for a perfect score on their next exam? Must have came here to avoid his team and her intrusion in the library. It was a Friday night, but not even Ruby could convince her partner to throw away her weekend when there was a test the following Monday. So dum-dum here must have concluded she wouldn't be around this Friday night? Hoping to have the room to himself, studying to receive high marks, and a possibly mind-blowing reward. Emphasis on the blowing.

Ruby licked her lips at the filthy thought.

Funny enough, she came here for the exact opposite reason. To escape Weiss and her habits of forced readings, and instead to cuddle on the same bed with a game on her Scroll. Feasibly in her nighties, thinking about him with a filthy video on her Scroll. Sleep would come from an active imagination and relieving herself silly. Tongue out, clothes gone, toes curled with juices staining the bed. Everything after that, well, maybe she should skedaddle and leave him to his rest before her desires got the better of her?

"... Ruby."

Ruby paused. Uh? Nope! Change of plans! Looked like he was awake. Huh? Maybe? He did have his eyes closed and that same dopey smile with drool at the end. Was he awake or was that some dream mumbo-jumbo? Her answer came when he lazily turned his head, snoring while mumbling her name a second time, this time more heartfelt, but definitely with closed eyes and a slacked jaw.

"Ruby."

Yup! One-hundred snoozing. Which only meant one thing!

Ruby nearly squealed in joy, only stopping herself in risk of waking Jaune up. He was dreaming about her, and it was a happy-drooling type of dream! Oh, oh! Those were the best! Sometimes she dreamed about dogs playing poker. Silly corgis, how were they holding those cards without thumbs? Giggle!

Then things flipped when she noticed the tent in his jeans.

Eyes grew in fascination, only for them to narrow nefariously. Ruby smirked, walking playfully over to place her palm over the linen cover. What a filthy perv, what could Jaune possibly be dreaming about that would fascinate such a reaction? That drooled out her name, no less? Then again, who cared? Her sultry smirk broadened as she rubbed his pants, encircling her prey as he foolishly slept. All that mattered was that his dream, filth or non-filth, centered around her. Excellent. One step closer to snagging her husband.

She pulled out her Scroll, hitting record on the device. Another chance like this might now come, and Ruby didn't dare miss out on the opportunity to show Jaune undeniable proof of their attraction. No one lied in their sleep. So minutes passed with her recording the few times he mumbled her name, pushing that dolt-y smile to stretch. He remained oblivious to it all, sleeping the good rest where Dream Ruby rewarded him for a perfect score on their exam. When he mentioned her name a fifth time, she shut the Scroll and saved the message.

Ha!

Irrefutable proof! Now time to rub it in and show him how compatible they were! Only issue, he was one heck of an obtuse sleeper. Barely flinched when she poked him on the cheek, even when applying more pressure. That only managed to push his head to the side. Nothing accomplished there. Hn? Somehow he beat Yang. Impressive. Would make for some fun family cards for the holidays when trying to wake up daddy. They would undoubtedly jump on his chest. Her, on the other hand, might resort to more mischievous tactics if alone.

Like right now.

She brushed her palm over the tent once more, eyes glazed over. Indecent idea filled her impressionable head. Maybe she felt like rewarding him for having such filthy dreams about her. Without a doubt a confidence booster. Made her feel wanted, desired, filthy. Gulp! Ruby chewed on her lips. She knew she shouldn't, but delicate hands moved before her brain stopped them, pulling down his pants. Boing! Her treat popped out with it standing at attention. More lip biting. Where was the harm in stroking it?

No one convinced her not to, so one palm found itself massaging his member while her other hand unclasped her combat skirt. A piece of clothing fell around a pair of ankles as a sleeping beast stirred, but failed to arose, only mumbling Ruby's name much louder and with a silly smile. Such a reaction made her work harder, applying more pressure while unruly fingers dug deep into her body. She almost kept going, but got a wicked idea, releasing his sword while her digits continued on pleasuring.

She flipped her Scroll down and hit Record. Who didn't want a personal video of them having fun? Just more proof for him later, but statistics aside, her brain fuzzied as a thin piece of fabric turned transparent from the amount of juices that stained it. Ruby didn't care, freely spilling her juices down on bare thighs, shivering from her spine as her free hand resumed stroking him on camera. Pant! Pant! Her speed remained potent, firm strong, but he hadn't exploded. Nothing for ten minutes! If anything, she—ugh!

Ruby's Scroll captured the moment she came undone, recording every bit of her spine arching to the way her tongue rolled out and eyes shot up. Toes curled, she moaned, and he remained sleeping while she ruined a pair of panties. When she finally came back down, panting with her face red with exertion, and folds dripping in sensuality, she peeked down at the hardened flesh gripped between her fingers. Hands weren't good enough to appease this wild beast. Must be an extra-naughty dream. Drips of his milk spilled from the tip, dirtying her hands, only for her to lick her palm and fingers clean.

During the entire time, she stared hard at her throbbing treat.

Temptation was a powerful mistress and trapped her willpower in a skintight latex getup. Whip! Smack! Groan! She already leaned down to press her face against the throbbing flesh, inhaling a deep scent from where her cream-filling resided. So hot with such a mind-numbing smell, she licked the base for a quick taste test. Mmm! Nice and firm, ready to burst. Riped for the milking. All that was needed was a pair of lips to drain him of his excess cream.

Yes, Ruby breathed heavily, a pair of milk-hungry lips.

_Suck_!

Jaune groaned before turning his head toward the other side of his pillow, drooling with a pleasant grin. Sleep kept him from waking up and looking down where a mane of dark red hair bounced on his lap.

_Gulp_! _Gulp_! _Gulp_!

Ruby slurped enthusiastically. A mouthful of his member filled a need in her body, a satisfying one. She enjoyed the sensation of her throat feeling full, more so when she knew this reaction had been caused by her. Great job, Dream Ruby. Now leave the rest up to Real Ruby. More licking, more slurping, and more sucking, she bounced her head passively over his lap, fumbling with the straps of her outfit. More clothing joined the floor, she sunk further between each choke, and only her corset and underwear remained on, but not for long. Slowly, ever so gradually, she untied knots, gagging in spit and droplets of cream. One hand remained teasing her entrance, pulling off a thinly moist fabric. Soon her corset fell, and she kicked her feet up, bouncing up and down.

He still slept through it all.

Ruby moaned when she felt him stiffened, tasting milk. Her bare body rested on the bed, one hand having fun downward with the other pulling and pinching at her chest. Moan! She playfully waved her feet back-and-forth in the air, staining the best with her eyes closed. A sense of innocence captured her image while she licked the base of his member, running a tongue up-and-down with a passionate groan. Toes began to curl with her edging release, sucking down a mouthful of meat that tasted of her new favorite treat. Then his hips buckled, shooting his hips upward, forcing her to deepthroat his throbbing flesh as he shot out his delicious milk.

Her eyes grew impossibly large, naturally gulping down thick milk.

Mmmm! Ruby lost herself in the act, receiving a release of her own. Her body quivered. Swallowing as much as she could, plenty still spilled out. No problem. She drank what she could, licking her lollipop clean after. Not a drop got missed, not a touch of his heated skin remained dry. She serviced, cleaning from top-to-bottom, coating everything in a thin layer of saliva while Mr. Dense here slept through it all. Some ended up on her face, but she ignored that precious seed, enjoying the aroma while sucking her fingers dry of her juices.

Ruby smiled between her tasting. Knowing that she gave her future husband pleasure and relief, filled her tummy with butterflies while his milked warmed her from the inside-out. Humph! Time to watch the video and compare it to the earlier one, but when she got up to go watch it, she found the previous entry missing. All of it was gone! Only her bedroom adventure remained, ready to be viewed for research purposes.

_Growl_!

Snickerdoodles! She recorded over her evidence. Well, not such a huge loss. Ruby should be able to record another session, except, eh, after exploding his backed-up cream, he appeared to fall deeper into his nap. No more mumbling for this Arc. That didn't mean his body relaxed, quite the opposite, in fact, harder than before. Maybe this wasn't a total bust? Perhaps she could make him burst another shot? Yeah, that was the reason, and not because she desired another go or was addicted to his unique taste and smell. Filthy girls had some standards, which did not include milking their stubborn dolts dry of milk that rightfully belong to them.

Ruby smirked, Jaune slept, and a throat gagged.

_Gulp_!

A few hours later, Jaune Arc awoke to find the bottom part of his outfit discarded. His Scroll laid beside him, beeping of a new message. Two messages. One a video and another a picture with only a caption named Giggle.

Apprehensive kept him from clicking the messages opened, knowing full well they linked to his wardrobe malfunction. Hardly meant he possessed the willpower not to click open. His thumb moved for him with his anticipation growing by the percentage loading.

First, he opened the image, coughing when the picture loaded in all its filthy glory. A breath hitched with skin going iron-like hard. There Ruby was, licking his member with lipstick on and without a thread of clothing, laying on the bed, bottom pushed up by the bedpost with her feet thrown up, face covered in his cream. She peered at the camera, eyes half-lidded, tongue pressed to the side, and arms hidden underneath her body. Didn't take a genius to put the puzzle together with the stains on the bed.

_Too bad you didn't wake up. I went for seconds. Giggle! I'm such a messy eater. _

Another gulp, another message opened, and another breath hitched. This time the video played.

_Suck_! _Slurp_! _Suck_!

_"I'm such a filthy girl."_

Ruby had milked him dry while he slept, face thrust downward with her back arched, and rear pressed upward. She made no effort to keep quiet, not like the classroom, and purposely made choking, gagging, and sucking sounds as she slurped and fingered herself. Meanwhile, he remained sleeping, drooling like an idiot with her juices spilling down on the sheets. Every once in a while, when she wasn't busy servicing his weapon or panting from exhaustion, she peeked at the camera and kissed the head, being extra-loud. What followed after was a deepthroat that ended up with her gagging.

Sleeping Jaune didn't care, drooling on his pillow as Ruby drooled on his hardware. No inch was safe from her bouncing onslaught. No corner was free of saliva. He slept, she sucked. He mumbled, she sped up. His hips buckled, and she released him to spread her tongue out and stroke until he finally burst all over her face.

What a wonderful sight.

Sticky white milk splattered all over her tongue and face, drenching her in his filth. She didn't care, relishing in the act, licking her tongue joyfully around her lips. She then cleaned his sword, polishing the blade expertly with her mouth tasting every drop missed. However, when his sleeping self mumbled her name out loud, Ruby paused, smirked, and then drew one, long stroke from the base to the tip, tongue tasting every inch along the way. She then reached for her Scroll, held the device up, and the clicked.

Yup! Now he knew the origins of that picture.

The video ended with her swallowing his entire meat whole, coming back up with a proper spit-shine. Not a trace of his seed remained, except on her face, and she blew kisses at the camera before shutting off the video. When it was all said and done, he sighed and ran a hand through his locks.

Ruby was only getting filthier.

What was he supposed to do now? Decisions, decisions. Fighting filth with filth worked against him. No. He needed to plan out and prepare for the unexpected, but not before re-watching the video for a second time, for research purposes.

_Suck_! _Slurp_! _Suck_!

_"I'm such a filthy girl."_

**...**

Ruby Rose knew Jaune Arc fought his partner at this time.

She committed the schedule to memory. Before long, Jaune would walk the hallways of Beacon, a bone-broken man. Aches, pains, pulled muscles, and everything in between followed after a harsh sparring exercise. Nothing was safe from a tough day's training. Only now, her turn came up to soothe his form with her customary massage, except, this time, she planned an extra-special surprise for her husband-to-be. After that tongue-tastic adventure, he deserved a treat. What kind of wife would she be if she didn't indulge in a little foreplay?

She smiled when he turned a corner, beaten up with a wobble in his step.

Right on schedule.

Crocea Mors was used to keep his balance up. He sighed with a ruffle of his hair, eyes closed. Ruby frowned internally. She understood why he trained so hard, so diligently, because he was a leader. People looked up to him, and the Vytal Festival was around the corner. The pressure, the expectations, the headache-inducing leader problems, she understood it all. All of that only made her want him more. Those qualities would provide a sensible household for little ones. Morals and a sense of pride, yup! Something every person needed.

Now to win him over with the filthiest of massages!

She left a flurry of rose petals in her wake, appearing before him on the soles of her boots. A bag of mindless questionable greeted them both, clutched tightly between soft digits. By now he knew what she wanted, but made zero attempts to head toward their bedroom, acting stubborn in the face of inevitable defeat. His feet pushed him for his team's room, not trusting himself around her anymore. Too much filth was a bad thing. He dared not indulge himself with his spirit bruised and body weak, craving nothing more than tender affection, except she seized his wrist and pulled him close, only for her to shove him immediately back.

Ew!

Ruby pinched her nose. He reeked of sweat. Must have been a super intense spar? Scratch the massage! He seriously needed a shower to wash away the smell. No way was he going to get his treat while smelling like that. No siree!

He almost escaped from her circle, using his rancid smell to his advantage, only for her to tug his sleeve with one wrist as her fingers remained pinching her nose. Puffed cheeks greeted him, glaring an adorable fury he dare not argue against, and a quick later, he found himself shoved into their bedroom. Be a lie to say he wasn't looking forward to the massage, but a towel smacked against his face before he removed his shirt.

"Get your stinky butt in there and take a shower!"

A shower? Now? His mouth opened to protest. Ruby threw a pillow this time, followed by a second, and then third, and Scroll until he finally got the message. After rubbing his head, he walked in, muttering to himself about crazy girls before shutting the door. Running water soon greeted her ears. Good. Good! Now to sit on the bed and wait for him to finish. Shouldn't be too long, he was a guy, after all.

She strolled over and plopped her butt on the linen, shuffling her feet as she waited impatiently. Her smile gradually morphed into a pout as the seconds passed. A minute soon turned int two and then five. Eventually, she humphed, crossing her arms when steam spilled out from beneath the door. What was taking Jaune so long? A quick shower! In-and-out! Simple! Easy! Growl! Ruby jumped off the bed, wondering what could he possibly be washing that required such attention.

Thinking, she tilted her head. Imagination revealed him bare in the stall, getting pelted with hot water. Each droplet slid down his skin, washing away soap from rock-like muscles. Dripping hair stuck to his head. There was plenty of space to walk around. Big enough for two. Maybe for a slender body? Petite. Small, with a thin waist and adorably soft skin. Ruby hadn't realized her hand drifted downward, playing inside fabric. A wetness, slipperier than the water spilling on Jaune, dripped down her legs. Her thoughts got consumed of soap on hard muscles. Naked! In the shower!

Enough space for two!

Ruby Rose was a filthy girl, and she craved a shower.

Couples took showers together, right? Right. Right! Whatever argument she had ready, whatever possible chance she had of talking herself out of it, fell to the floor, along with her clothing. A bare bottom Huntress stalked into the steamy room, tip-toeing toward her prey with the curtain acting a sense of modesty. Well, no, not really, not with his shadow working against her. From here, on the other side, she saw his anticipation for the upcoming massage, standing at attention, ready to be milked dry by a pair of milk-loving lips. Ruby chewed nervously at the imagery of her on her knees, cleaning him off orally while he showered up, rubbing lazy circles below her waist as she pinched her hardened nubs. What could it be like to have those confident eyes staring down at her? When she serviced him? In a cascade of running water? While she drowned in his homemade milk? Slurping. Sucking. Gulping.

_Pinch_!

Ruby threw her head back, biting back a moan. No more delays. With a loofah in hand, she shoved the curtain aside, giggling when he screamed and hid his weapon from her. Silly Jaune, what was the point of modesty now? Must all be instinct. After their little adventure, the need to shield her appearance was the last thing on her mind. Not to say she didn't appreciate the free show, holding back a whistle with a blush coloring her skin. Toned muscles? Check! Water splashing on his skin? Yup-yup! Blue eyes going from shock to adoring, checking out her bare body without a hint of remorse? Giggle! Ruby stepped inside, not hiding her interest in his hardened friend in the slightest. She stepped forward, wrapped her fingers around the heated flesh, and smiled innocently as her hand pumped up-and-down.

"You're taking too long." Ruby said. "I'm here to help you wash up. Now turn around so I could get your back."

He didn't protest, didn't open his mouth to ask why, and quietly turned around with her hand begrudgingly releasing his sword. Throbbing veins already missed her soft yet firm grip. Nothing to fret over, she wasted little time, rubbing soap against her sponge, while doubly making sure to rinse her body in warm water. Duds spilled onto her wet body, cleaning creamy skin. Ruby only smiled. A loofah touched his back, scrubbing dirt and bruises with a gentle touch, moved by experienced hands that knew his back muscles very well. Only problem, his height worked against her. Reaching his neck became an issue from behind, not having the convenience of him laying on a bed to fix the problem with their height difference. A cute stubbornness prevented her from asking him to lean down. No other choice, she pressed her soft body against his to lean on his back, squishy breasts squeezed against dense tendons, and he flinched.

Both of them did, but Ruby hid hers better.

Good thing he failed to notice her blush, probably due to his labored breathing. Having her body pressed up against his, taunt back muscles to creamy skin, burned her hotter than the water racing down their bodies. Perky tips rubbed against his spine. A smaller body basked in the strength of a bigger frame, and this led to her mindlessly scrubbing his back, bobbling to reach pesky edges with her muffins acting as another pair of loofahs. When fingers brushed his shoulder blades, she cooed, instinctively rubbing her thighs together. All of this iron-like muscle taunted her. Unfair. Slippery, wet, moist soap spilled onto her frame. Why did he have to be so Mr. Tall, Blond, and Not-Scraggly?

_Humph_!

Ruby backed off, missing the feel of their bodies touching, but it was time to wash his front. Before she swung him around, she admired her handiwork as the water washed away covering soap. Clean as a whistle! From top to bottom her eyes scanned his back, starting from the base of his neck, to the ends of feet. Everything in between, she took a mental picture, staring devilishly longer at a specific spot.

Uh-huh.

Cute butt.

She shook her head. No time for dilly-dallying! Inspect the goods later! Mission set, she gripped his shoulders and spun him around, almost rotating him into a dizzy twirl. Ignoring his dizziness, and mild groan, Ruby squeezed her loofah, more than ready to wash. Then all of that came to a sudden halt. Uh? Heh. Someone was happy to see her. She smirked, running a hand underneath the shaft of his weapon. Such a healthy, heart-warming reaction brought a renewed sense of confidence to the growing rose. Extra-thick creamy goodness awaited her, waiting to be milked dry by an experienced milk guzzler. Maybe one that specialized on the no-hands approach? On her knees? Eye-contact locked? Choking on a thick, throbbing—?!

"Almost done!"

Jaune groaned when Ruby abruptly shoved him against the tile wall, shivering when his spine came in contact from the coldness of an un-watered surface. She ignored it. Soap splashed on their bodies, with her loofah rubbing circles around his torso as she immediately got to work. Everything started great, except for her lingering on his abs. Ruby lingered there maybe a minute too long, occasionally slowing down to search through the crevices of flesh with slender fingers. Sensual circles aside, hot water paled in comparison to when she moved forward to reach the front of his shoulders, pressing his body with hers. Both gasped. A hardness caressed her stomach. Tiny hands rested on sturdy shoulders. Falling water continued to rain down on their bare bodies, but nothing washed away the lingering scent of desire.

Ruby breathed, not moving a muscle with her breath tickling his skin.

Concentration waning, wetness growing, she moved, determined to finish her mission. Scrub! Scrub! Scrub! Her hands stirred between each arm, squeezing biceps affectionately along the way. On her way down, once she finished his arms and upper body, her focus shifted to his legs. Reaching his thighs calves required her to fall to her knees, but doing so put her up front and personal to his member. Dividing her attention became impossible as an intense scent invaded her nostrils. Scrub! Scrub! Sniff! Moan! Ruby bit her lip, staring intently at the piece of hard meat. No amount of soap could wash away the iron-like filth this blade contained. With the way it rested on her forehead, ready to explode, made her want to, well, actions spoke louder than words.

_Smooch_!

Her treat throbbed. Hearts enclosed around her pupils. Action, again, spoke louder than words, and the way his lungs hitched, unable to contain his growing excitement, encouraged her to plant another tickle-kiss along the tip. Followed by another, and another, however, he stopped her from milking, cupping her noggin in a firm hold. Ruby blinked. What? Why did he stop her? Didn't he want a little—she rolled her tongue—fun? Truthfully, he desired nothing more than to walk down that path, more than prepared to throw his head back, but he knew full well if she took advantage now, with him, weaponless, she would claim victory.

Jaune Arc couldn't have that happening.

_Two can play this game. _

Fight filth with filth!

Rip! He stole the sponge out of her hand, towering over her petite frame with forboding soap. Rough hands reached out and pulled her up. She whimpered. Hands, his hands, seized her round butt, pulling her closer to wash every inch of her filthy skin. Ruby had little choice but to rest her palms flat against his torso, biting back moans as he roughly scrubbed cheeks. Then those same hands traveled up the arch of her back, spreading soap with her mind focused entirely on the member pressing on her stomach. Hot didn't even get close to describing the heat radiating from her body and his.

Fingers mindlessly raked cleansed skin. Shoulders anchored a drowning girl. Somewhere, in the midst of it all, an aching body pressed frantically onto another. The way he dragged her loofah, sometimes coarse, other moments gently, threw her nerves into a lustful loop. Intimacy, thy name was Ruby Rose. Now watch as the milk maiden carefully slinked her greedy fingers down to stroke her prize—?!

_Slap_!

She submissively released a moan, blinking away her appetite to see why he slapped her hiney. Another smack, this one much harder, filled the steamy room with a devilish cry. He was barely starting. Raising his sponge, he shook solvent onto her, possessively gripping one cheek while she bathed in an entanglement of white.

"Turn around."

The wetness between her legs was nothing but the hot water. Yeah, Ruby reasoned, obeying with her marshmallows suddenly wrapping around a nuggety center. Little time to adjust and whatnot, added with his hands suddenly coming from behind to rake her body in a slippery, soapy substance, she thought nothing of it. Nope. Not when he cleaned her breasts, drawing painfully erotic circles and flicking erect nubs between scrubs. Nor did she reach out and seize his wrists, hoping to push them lower when he lingered too long on her toned tummy. Yup! That dampness racing down her thighs was nothing more than water, something he soon discovered upon cleaning that region, scrubbing extra-extra hard to get all the filth off her.

An impossibility in the shower.

Hands traced over her distinctive nerves. Her head wobbled on his chest with a mixture of lip-biting. Scrub! Scrub! Scrub! Rub! Rub! Rub! A nearing release was imminent. She glanced backward, afraid of what she might do if those same, steel-like eyes lingered on her frame, but if he didn't cease his rubbing soon, there would be another mess to clean up. Maybe that was his goal all along? To keep her frustrated so that she wouldn't implement her plan to drain his resolve dry. A sneaky plan, almost worked, but she backed away from her future-to-be, grin promising of dirty intentions.

Not even the soap duds could wash away the filth plaguing the two dolts.

"I'm all clean." Ruby paused, tracing a finger underneath an aching appendage. "Ready for your massage?"

Based on the way he refused to look at her, tenaciously frowning at the tile wall, he was anticipating it. He tried not to show it, but his body proved to be more honest about his intentions. All good qualities she exploited, running another digit up his tempered skin before pointing at the bedroom. He gave in quickly enough, almost eagerly, but when Jaune headed for his clothes and towel, she slapped the threads out of his hands. A silent message passed between the two dorks, laboriously decoded with the way she strutted her bare hips toward the bathroom's exit.

Ah. Jaune understood her meaning. A full body, unclothed massage. He would be lying to say he wasn't looking forward to that activity. Not after the way, he watched her walk out the bathroom, bold but blushing without an article of clothing. The way her curvy rear flexed between each move. Groan! Male hormones reeked of temptation with his body working against him. This game they played, this stake on his future, drove him mad.

Nevertheless, his feet led him to the bedroom, ready to accept any challenge thrown his way.

Ruby waited outside the door with her bare foot tapping on the floor. Crazy to think how comfortable they got around their bodies. Then again, the past few days have been anything but innocent. His lips still tingled with the flavor of natural cream. Feverishly her legs rubbed. Even when dry, she was still embarrassingly wet. All part of her masterplan!

Once he stepped into the room, she got to work. She pulled him near the divan, laying him down flat on his back, openly smirking at the eagerness he showed. He attempted not to appear attentive, definitely not enjoying the way Ruby danced across the room to reach into her drawer to pull a Grimm-eyed blindfold out. Her toned, supply body taunted him not. Just ignore the blood rushing to his waist. Make that a double when she experimentally tested the teasing clothing, blind to his growing appreciation. Then she pulled the cloth off, accidentally dropping it, resorting to her bending down and giving him quite an eyeful.

That only lasted a brief moment.

Ruby turned, and she waltzed right back over, placing the blindfold over his eyes without a word. Automatically, he attempted to remove the garment.

"Rubes?"

Only for her to slap his hand away. "Shush! No peeking."

Another attempt to ask questions got met with resistance. Ruby shoved him down onto the bed. Any other struggle turned futile when she placed a tender touch on his length. He sighed, knowing when he was beaten, and patiently waited in heated darkness. He didn't have to wait too long.

Her body plopped right on his stomach, this time with his weapon sheathed between two toasty buns. Redness captured his face. Palms pressed onto his pecks, leaning forward with her curves rubbing against his friend. Then she used her grip to slide up, and then slide down. Up, down, up, down. Leisurely, his newly dried skin grew wetter by the friction-filled movement. The softness of her skin, mixed with the sensation of her folds rubbing against his abs, created a pleasant experience and—huh? Wait. He peeled off his blindfold, finding Ruby smiling sinfully down with her body keeping the pace. Not a bottle was to be seen, but he kept getting drenched in a sticky liquid?

When she moaned, after picking up her pace, his eyes grew.

Soft folds played over his stomach. Oh, Dust! Jaune breathed, throwing his head back on the pillow. That wasn't lotion or oil rubbing against his abs.

"You like it?" Ruby leaned down to draw her tongue across bruised muscles. "I call it the Ruby Special Massage Oil. Homemade, and just for you."

He gasped. Sweet, rich nectar coated his skin, used as a lotion with a bare Ruby applying the substance in the most exciting of ways. An eager tongue lapped away at the damaged spots on his body, replacing massaging fingers. Those were busy spreading her juices around, turning a recently cleaned body to a temple of filth. Jaune barely noticed, stuck between the sensation of her biting down on his neck and his meat caressed between her rear. Not to mention having her creamy body laying on top of his made any coherent thought an impossible task. An Arc could only concentrate so much with two pairs of lips spilling ravishing his aching body. Didn't help that he felt everything whenever she rubbed, twisting his head when her tongue chewed on his collarbone.

The blindfold only intensified those sensations.

Dust! What he wouldn't give to see her bottom bounce up-and-down on his waist, while her tongue massaged tendons. She had to have noticed how strongly his heart sped, licking between each muscle diligently. Part of him ventured to grab her waist, but her arms sped up and captured his wrists. Keeping them locked in place caused her to shift upwards, applying more of her lotion as their height difference prompted her perky breasts to be smushed up against his face. Neither of them minded, moaning for different reasons. Jaune with the way irresistible marshmallows rested on his head, and Ruby with the way his breath tickled perked nubs. If he noticed the way she tried to close her thighs, instinct-driven to rub them, he wisely breathed in her scent instead. Better to be covered in her mixed juices and have her flexible body resting on him. Much, much better.

She eventually set him free, arching back to resume her work.

Again, he didn't mind, shivering when her butt reclaimed its corner where his buddy stood at attention. More juices dripped from her flower, wetter than before, flowing out in an embarrassing rate. Blame his iron muscles from teasing such an entrance. Jaune did nothing, said nothing, and moved not a muscle in his body. Ruby's tongue exploring his broken body more than made him stand still, even more so when she was compelled to lean down to reach higher areas. Then her mouth's destination traveled higher and higher, passing his neck and cheek, and right into—kiss!

He flinched, they both did.

Their first kiss!

Bare! On a king-sized, double-single bed.

Surprise took hold with their naïve lips pressed together. Pressure got applied once they passed the initial shock, surrendering to a new raw emotion of sensation. Things quickly grew heated as innocence turned into debauchery. A chaste kiss morphed into an opened-mouth contest between two hormonal leaders. Experimentation happened with tongues touching for the first time. Gasp! Another flinch, better than before. The sensation of their mouths meeting, tongues greeting, made their spines tingle. This time his arms snaked around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. Losing themselves, the initiative to come out on top overpowered them.

Ruby moaned, and Jaune groaned.

Tongue-on-tongue action. Both battled for dominance. Everything the leaders did, moved on instinct, a factor only driven up by their bare bodies rubbing up against one another. Soon, modest palms traveled lower to clasp bouncy curves. Firm, round, and possessive, Jaune squeezed. Ruby moaned into their make-out. That sound did things to him, animalistic things. He gripped harder, penetrating deeper into the kiss while her juices drenched his abs and waist. Those once neck-hugging hands, now toyed with his hair. Somewhere a lip got bitten, and a neck felt canines pinching into her skin.

_Twitch_! _Throb_! _Rub_!

Ruby gasped, heart thumping. She broke the kiss, panting with a trail of saliva between the two's mouths. Hardness on her rear became useless to ignore, not when her other pair of lips gently rubbed against the base. Panting, she gulped, wanting nothing more to have some filthy fun. Nothing else mattered in this secured room. Nothing else mattered but to convince this stubborn Arc to become her husband.

So far her plan appeared to be working. The way she said _oh_, turned her to look over, and then moaned after bouncing her butt once! Ugh! Bigger hands gripped rounded bouncy skin possessively, massaging her tenderly as she rubbed teasingly against him. Her body convulsed, a pair of eyelids dazed halfway. Ruby licked her lips in anticipation, too far gone.

Then a pair of fingers snuck into her body, pushing her deeper into the Velvet-Hole.

Another quiver, and another drool at the sight of his member. So angry, so hard, so in need of a good sucking, she whimpered when he leaned forward to bite her neck again. Inhibitors ceased to be. Thick milk tempted a wayward Huntress, and the fingers pivoting in-and-out of her, barely helped to satisfy the fire burning inside her core. Then he flicked a rough finger over her bundle.

Ruby suddenly stood on the bed and turned.

He got a perfect view of untainted, pink lips from his position, unable to look away as juices dripped down her soft thighs. Not to forget the curve of her body, mostly her posterior, demanded some attention, round and bouncy, but firm, a one-of-a-kind booty. Then those features came crashing down on his face as she dropped down to flip their positions. Her face was pressed against his appendage as pink folds taunted him from an inch away, smelling beyond enticing.

Ruby licked her lips, panting!

Oops! Now that she thought about it, she forgot to massage this muscle. Not good. A masseuse must provide comfort to all of the body. Every muscle deserved a proper massage. Every. Muscle. Which left her no other choice but to stroke this fierce tendon until it calmed down. Based on the way it twitched in her hand, staring angrily at her, smelling of an irresistible musk, her palm wouldn't be enough to calm the raging beast. That couldn't be more obvious with the way it leaked bits of her favorite cream.

Huh? Oh. Right, she had forgotten to wash this part of his body, too. How clumsy of her. She neglected both a massage and a cleaning? Uh-uh. More panting, more lip licking, and more inhaling. Ruby never left a job half-finished.

Jaune remained motionless on the faint bed with a softer body pressed upon him, unable to look away from her slippery, moist folds. Juices dripped down that heated, devious skin. Things had only gotten steamier when she fell to her knees, pressing her bare bottom right at his face with her leaning down to grab his friend. What choice did he have but to grab those mounds? Ruby herself breathed heavily. What a formidable scent, hypnotizing to even her. The feel of his hard flesh against her soft one made her head spin, filling her thoughts with blanks when his palms finally reached out to seize his prize. Stretching, rubbing, massaging, he teased her in such ways that made her back arch and juices spill. Then he throbbed in anticipation with silver eyes clouded in a steamy, musky lust.

A tight throat felt parched. Thirsty for milk.

Ruby knew she shouldn't indulge in a snack, too much might ruin her appetite, but with the way, he stretched her butt and pressed his nose against her petals, and the added heat in the room, she found her inhibitors washing away. Maybe a small meal wouldn't hurt? Something to hold her down until the main course? Her tongue drooled perversely at the thought, dressing her food with sauces before sinking her teeth in. Unlike the confine of a classroom or close-comfort-hallway of a dorm room, this area hid them from prying eyes and listening ears, allowing them to drown the steamy room with groans and moans. She took full advantage, bouncing her head brazenly, an eager slave to the pleasure.

_Slap_!

Ruby moaned. She brushed her hair back, panting at the thin layer of saliva over a thick piece of angry flesh. Just like her, Jaune never broke an Arc oath. Two could play this game, so by Dust damn it, he played!

Immediately he slapped fluffy marshmallows again, earning another throaty moan with her mouth full and his drinking. Another slap followed by more moaning. Combined with the way he tasted shivering juices, Ruby welcomed his boldness and melted into the rhythm. A part of her subconscious hungrily waited for the strikes, pushing her rear out while she attended to her needs. Another part focused entirely on milking in dry before she painted his stupid, inviting face with her strawberry-flavored juices. Until then, her eyes closed. Time to concentrate on her work to the best of her diminishing thoughts.

Hurry up and feed her!

Throat so full! She couldn't wait for him to burst. Delicious morsels already trickled on her tongue, preparing her for the inevitable milkshake. Dust! She swiftly arched her back as her treat sprung free with an audible pop! Right there! Fingers found the magic spot, sending her nerves ablaze as her toes curled. Once he noticed her shift of attention, he smirked, using the rare opening to spread her legs apart and delve his tongue inside a wetting cavern. She only moaned loudly in the room, unable to move with dominating arms keeping her shivering legs in place. Tingles traveled up from spine from the base of her rolled toes. Now that he found her weak spot, he was relentless, not even giving her the chance to breathe as a powerful tongue devoured sweet, spilling nectar. Her tongue spilled out, ready to surrender to the blissful euphoria. He even reached out, grabbing her wrists and placing her hands over her cheeks to spread them out for him, and she obeyed, pupils dilating. Yes. Ruby became a willing slave to the pleasure.

Ruby Rose would become his filthy, little—no!

Not like this!

Ruby wouldn't dare give him the chance to gain the upper hand and become dominated by his alpha nature. Intoxicating and overwhelming as it was, she resisted. She leaned back down, sniffed her jerking meal, and licked from the bottom to the top, engulfing her fill once she hit the end. The musky smell overpowered her senses with her mouth filling between each bounce. Rough hands reclaimed her wrists. Her soft skin rubbed against hardened muscles, but she didn't care. Hunger subjected her thoughts in some tight-biting rope. Nothing left to do but suck him dry of his precious milk.

_Suck_! _Choke_! _Slurp_!

Mmm! More tasty appetizers of thick milk. She greedily twirled her tongue around between each mouthful, occasionally choking as her speed increased. That only made him work harder with her hands betraying her, spreading skin to grant him easier access. Then he twitched, and she smirked. Uh-oh! Someone was about to burst. Poor—ugh! Okay, she was reaching her limit, too. Dusts, she was wet! Of course, he knew this, drinking his fill of spilling juices and teasing her bud to levels of name-forgetting forgetfulness. Only the thought of sucking him until he exploded in her mouth, and she emptied all over his face, filled her dirty thoughts. Filth. More than a five-letter word.

It was Ruby Rose, milk draining expert.

Jaune then nibbled on her nub, slapped her butt, and pressed two fingers roughly into her weak spot, while thrusting his hips upward. The combination of all those actions, added with her throat filling up, almost broke the dam holding her release back. A finger then entered a new hole. Now, her spine arched as she slurped vigorously, shattering whatever willpower she held.

"I'm—" Ruby never finished, getting a mouthful of cream instead.

Juices squirted down on Jaune's face. Silver eyes glazed over. Delicious nectar! Creamy milk.

Gulp! Gulp! Ruby greedily swallowed every bit that splashed in her mouth. Must not waste a precious drop. Milk this potently thick rarely came around. So creamy, so warm, so yummy! Impossible to resist this taste and texture, yet some still spilled between slurping lips, drenching her glass in a sticky, salty, delicious substance. She couldn't swallow every last drop, busy having her concentration melted with a release of her own. Plenty leaked out her mouth, drenching her lips in a gloss of sticky goop. Compact and tasty, her head flew back as he drank away by pressing his mouth directly over her folds, releasing his member free and getting her face covered in a thick layer of white. Somehow getting marked with his essence, his seed, made her release all the more powerful. She panted, she moaned, she found her eyes rolling into the back of her skull.

Once finished gushing, once it stopped twitching, she rested her sticky mouth against such a thick, throbbing—smooch!

_Lick_!

So much of her meal leftover. Ruby wasted no time cleaning the rest, licking from top-to-bottom as he slurped away at her shameless nectar. With the way he eagerly drank, and her sensitivity at an all-time high, her mind dulled to that of passive instincts. Lips got coated as she trailed endless kisses on the twitching, drenched flesh. Some were quick, tiny pecks. Others were drawn out, purposely long with much pressure pressed against angry veins. No matter what, Ruby Rose always licked her plate clean.

He did the same, lapping away excess fluid until nothing remained but a coat of his spit.

When done, when both panted with their meals pressed against one another's mouth, they rested for a brief moment. Exhaustion crept on them, and the urge to sleep overshadowed them, but Aura kept them awake. Sense returned to their minds, Ruby used Aura to push her smaller body up and turn around, still covered in bits of his scent and essence. She straddled his hips, rubbing her sore marshmallows against an enthusiastic treat, creating a smoldering s'more, even after she drained it from its rich cream-filling. Supposedly, she failed to suck it dry. Another extra-thick helping awaited her. Ready to burst in her mouth with an explosion of flavor. Mmmm! Her lips puckered. Maybe she might go for seconds? Filthy girls loved eating messily.

The heat from her sweet burned her buns, and she rested her palms flat against his oily, unyielding muscles with his fingers busy smushing her backside. She wasn't the only one hungry for more, and maybe she might indulge in his needs, if, and only if, he accepted her terms. Dust knew she was wet enough for another go. She decided to tease him and lean back.

Ruby boldly went where no Ruby went before.

"Just let it out, Jaune." Ruby moaned, rubbing her bottom up and down his training rod. "Give up and claim your prize."

He slapped mounds. "N-Never. Not until you agree to my half of the deal."

Her mouth pouted. Ruby slid on top of his harden member, but not engulfing it, but rubbing it between her folds and his stomach. A soft body pressed against his as she licked muscles with his hands gripping mounds. She welcomed the slap. By the end of this filthy ordeal, Ruby was going to be addicted to the stimulating lashes. Hn? What kind of fun games could they have once he stopped acting stubborn? Only time would tell.

So she leaned down and kissed his jaw. "Nope. I know you'll cave."

He tried not to groan. "... And why's that?"

Her mouth hovered over his, breathing down with the room suddenly growing hotter between each passing breath. A backside rubbed brazenly, and she claimed his mouth, but not before uttering words that struck him deep in his loins.

"Because there's another pair of lips just as eager to have a taste of you, and they're much wetter than these ones."

_Throb_!

_Smooch_!

**...**

There came a time in every man's life to admit defeat.

Jaune Arc was at the end of his rope.

Alone, in the hallway, with his energy at an all-time low, he panted with his feet barely able to hold him up. A libidinous shower, followed by a lick-and-rub massage, intense make-out, and to end with such a toe-curling finale? No. He shook his head, digging his fingers into the nearest wall. How he escaped that second verse of kissing still eluded him. One minute they wrestled with their tongues, one arm digging into her body with hers stroking his eagerness, and the next he was scrambling to get dressed before she asked her question yet again, taking full advantage of her body and rear rubbing against him.

A man had limits, a Huntsman's proved exceptional, an Arc moved beyond that, but Ruby Rose, ay-kay-ay, the Filth Reaper, broke those limits with ease.

He sighed, hugging the wall for dear life. Literally! Either he outlasted her—a fool's dream to the bitter end—or he folded to her whims. So far, the pros of giving into her demands outweighed the cons. Huggable skin ridiculed him, supple and tight. One, maybe two more filthy acts, and he was doomed. Goodbye, life of adventure and epic sagas. Hello, smelly diapers and late night bed wetting.

_Vibrate_!

He silently pulled out his Scroll and slid down the wall, groaning.

Dust! No! Not now! Another picture message from Ruby! Four this time, all caption with the title; _woof, woof!_ Where was she getting the energy? No. No, no! He knew better than to open them, except he pressed accept anyway, and carefully hid from prying eyes. Anticipation took hold of him, and he forgot how to breathe once the first picture loaded.

Ruby had her back turned to the camera, on all fours with her ripped stockings her only layer of clothing. Her tantalizing backside was flawlessly exposed for his viewing pleasure, a fake doggy tail secured by her, ahem, butt, legs spread apart with soft skin and pink petals tormenting him. Modesty, buh-bye! Then his eyes traveled up her curved back to her face, gulping at the breathtaking sight. In her mouth, acting as a muzzle, was some squeaky dog bone that hugged around her cheeks to the back of her head, like a gag! Her neck also wore a ruby-colored collar attached to a hidden corner he couldn't see, zeroing in his sights toward the doggy bowl labeled _Jaune's Milk_ beside her hands. However, the caption made his throat dry.

_In need of a good owner. Someone who will feed her daily and take her out for walkies. Be warned, known to be a messy eater. Likes tummy rubs and creamy milk, easily trainable!_

When—where—how did she acquire these outfits?

Pants grew impossibly tight. Jaune scrolled toward another picture, choking on his spit. This time she stood on her knees, front to the camera with her arms thrown up like a begging pet. Her flat stomach and perky chest taunted him so. That corner was no longer hidden, revealing a box filled to the brim with toys meant to train a pet. Like a blindfold, a paddle, gloves in the shape of paws, doggy ears with another matching, insertable tail, fluffy handcuffs, and even a red juicy ball with similar leather attachments.

The third picture almost made him pass out. Ruby laid on her back in this one, resting on her cute bum, keeping that arm gesture but spreading her legs wide apart on top a pile of pillows. Everything, from her chest to her belly button to smooth skin of her thighs, was exposed in the photo. She posed her head downward, appearing to be begging with a pair of doggy paws.

_Needs a tummy rub! _

The final picture only showed a close-up of her bare shoulders, exposing what her collar's heart-shaped tag said; Filthy Girl.

_Come home and play! _

Regardless of his useless pride or idiotic resolve, he stood no chance to their risque photographic might and carefully hid them in his _Mindless Distractions_ folder with the other pictures Ruby sent him. Groan! He leaned back on the wall. What was an Arc to do? Any more of these types of images and he wouldn't be able to control himself. Once he crossed that final threshold, once he allowed his instincts to take over, she had him. An Arc believed in honor and took responsibility. She knew this, and she edged him because once he claimed her, that was it. He could only enjoy the forbidden fruit by accepting her life-altering terms. Not worth it! Huh. That was a dirty lie or else he wouldn't staring intently at the first picture with her bare bottom on full display. All that soft, smooth skin, ripe for the taking! He already knew how it felt to hold it, to taste it. All he had to do was say _yes_!

Someone, please talk to him because his feet were about to lead him to her room and tug that leash!

No one came.

He was left alone with his thoughts, in the hallway, with four pictures worthy of priceless art. His pants felt unbearably tight, and conviction tore him apart from every angle. Seconds tick-tocked on by, and he knew, within the realm of a few minutes, he was going to walk over and either submit defeat or conquer. No more naughty games or playing filthy-chicken, only here and now mattered.

One last chance.

Jaune Arc had one last chance to win this war, or fall victim to the Remnant dream of family life. He frowned, summoned his remaining Aura to push himself up, and huffed. Time to tame this filthy girl, except he had one last line of business to wrap up. Something that he had coming since this entire ordeal started.

A few minutes later, he found his new target, walking the halls with a teasing smirk. Yang waved at his presence, unaware of his situation. "Hey Jaune, how's the Ruby problem coming along—?!"

He gripped her shoulders and shook her violently. "Yang! Punch me in the face!"

"What—?!"

"For the love of Dust, woman! Punch me in the face!"

_Smash_!

Her fist moved automatically, sending the Arc toppling across the hallway floor. He stumbled, landing on his stomach with a loud groan. Yang almost ran up to check on him, but he stood up, wiped the dust off his clothes, rubbed his cheek, and walked away without uttering another sound. She was left there in a stupor while he sighed contently.

Good, now he wouldn't feel terrible about his next course of action.

He moved through the hallway, away from prying eyes, and threw open the door to their bedroom and found Ruby posing for another picture, this time with her doggy bowl in her mouth. Slam! Jaune crossed the room, stood before her, and snarled of that of a wolf toward the still puppy-dressed Ruby.

"I seem to recall someone wanting a tummy rub?"

Ruby Rose shuddered when his shadow loomed over her submissive figure and seized her leash.

**...**

She lost how many times she had been denied sweet, toe-curling release.

Ruby moaned and thrashed in a universal tight grip. Jaune mounted his final coup, using the last of his willpower to torment her by denying her the chance to spill her nectar. His tall stature worked against her, resting her supple, sweaty body on a firm bed of muscles, soft back pressed to an imposing chest. Her leash, tight and binding, was tied around her wrists with her restrained hands locked behind his head as longer legs kept hers spread apart. Stupid blindfold heightened her sense of touch. Her squeaky gag muted her moans. She was his prisoner, trapped in a pleasure prison that she had no intention of escaping. Instead eagerly serving her term with good behavior.

"Now..." Jaune demanded, hands playing with a delicate bust with his breath tickling her sweaty ear. Fingers pinched strawberries with palms cupping flesh. "Let's try this again. Do you wish to surrender now?"

Before he removed her gag, he played with squeezable mounds, sinking his fingers into inviting softness. An inexperienced body stood no chance to magic fingers. Ruby learned this the hard way, bending her body against an immovable force as he toyed and played with her buttons, eating his fill while her hips rolled stubbornly. When he nibbled on her ear, she moaned, drooling through her doggy toy, panting heavily with him enjoying her body's features to their utmost fullest.

No! Ruby never realized how sensitive her breasts were. Stop pinching! No more tugging. Ah! Twisting! So not fair! That was cheating! Gah! Now he cupped her chest, grabbing handfuls of raw, soft skin with such rough hands. So dominant, so forceful, her head leaned back into an imposing chest. A filthy girl panted, pressing her rear back on his waist.

Useless.

He began unclipping her gag, running one hand on her soaked folds. Two fingers rubbed a bundle of nerves. Dust! Her toes curled hard. Wetter lips slid up-and-down on his member, drenching his tool in her strawberry-flavored juices. Moan! She was resisting training, punish her! What a misbehaving pet. Bad girl! Slap her bottom!

They had all night with her team busy studying for an exam under Weiss' strict rule, leaving her at his conditioning mercy.

She felt him twitch, spilling droplets of creamy milk that rightfully belonged to her. Oh, what she wouldn't do for such a release. To be denied so many times that she lost count. Her mind felt dazed, weightless, ready to serve. Put her under a desk. She would gladly milk him dry for some relief of her own. Maybe that was what he wanted? To hear her beg? To feel her mouth around his flesh? To maybe see her head bounce on his waist? Fine! Take off her gag! Push her to her knees! Her throat would gladly take care of the rest. Sucking! Blowing! Slurping! She would do all that and more for the chance to lose her mind.

Her gag fell, this was her chance.

"Please!" Ruby whimpered, humping her hips, only for his arm to keep her in place. "I'll do anything! I'll even suc—glomp!"

"Uh-uh, uh-uh. You know that's not what I want." Jaune mused, gagging her mouth with that toy bone again. He leaned forward to whisper into her ear while his fingers worked their magic on her sweaty body. "Besides, I can get that anytime."

_Moan_!

Ruby threw her head back, quivering as two digits bounced up-and-down. He was right, no other way around it. She had become addicted to his creamy, thick milk, a filthy slave to its taste and the way it filled up her mouth, all the more reason for him to accept her deal. Somehow he turned her game against her, turning her into a hot, sticky mess of hormones. Now the power belonged to him. He was in control, deciding when and if she got a release. Such a thought pleasantly tormented her, and she bit hard into her gag, arching a smooth back against a rough wall of muscle when that coil inside her threatened to burst.

"Now..." Jaune warned, picking up the pace with his fingers. "Let's try this again."

She heard none of it, having listened to his demands for the past hour. This game of cat and mouse made concentrating difficult enough without his commanding voice making her impossibly wet—ugh! She twisted, bending her legs inward. Ruby loved and hated how her body betrayed her, leaning into deceptive fingers, even if they knew there wouldn't be a release. Resistance? Negative ten points. Chance of losing her mind? Guaranteed. It was only a matter of time. Under such tormenting digits, her will weakened near each release, only to be denied.

Like right now, just as she was about to roll her eyes back. Jaune's fingers moved away, allowing her the chance to cool down. No, Ruby whined, so close! She couldn't take much more of this, not with so much of their sweat mingling in the air, but he didn't care, biting down on her neck. A gag fell off, a mouth and tongue applied pressure to a sweet spot on her neck, and she drooled at the hardened length teasing her. Jaune merely asked one question, only seeking a single answer, and when Ruby said zip, breathing intently, the gag slowly came around her mouth.

No!

Not another round of mind-numbing, drool-inducing, toe-curling goodness, only for her to be denied at the end. No more orgasm denial in this perverted outfit with her body aching for something hard and pounding. Who cared if Ruby agreed to his demands? She won in the end. She got her future husband. No more pointless fighting! Besides, as the old saying went, make love, not war.

Ruby Rose wanted to make love.

"Fine! Huntsmen first, then family! Are you happy now?"

He stopped entirely, gradually smiling with the gag falling away from her lips. "That's all I wanted."

She pervertedly rolled her hips back-and-forth. "Shut up and take care of your wife's needs!"

He breathed deeply. Yes, time to take care of his future wife's needs. No more games. No more lingering touches and ignored instincts. Jaune undid the knots, and she fell on all fours on the bed, drooling with her tongue out and rear toward him. He peeled off the blindfold. Heart-shaped pupils greeted him, overridden with filth. Her panting—oh Dust, her gasping—made everything painfully throb. Then he stared at the opening to nirvana and threw caution to the wind.

Ruby wagged her fake tail, panting obscenely between each hip thrust as this alpha claimed her. Apex hands seized her wide hips, keeping her locked with heated flesh rubbing against a dripping entrance. Ruby sought to push it in, but muscles retained her still and spilling with anticipation.

Hands pulled her waist, she yelped affectionately, and a pair of wetter, hungrier lips consumed her favorite treat. They groaned together, shivering from top-to-bottom. Her head flew back, his forward, and he stretched her heated walls better than fingers ever could, shooting pleasure all over their bodies. Nothing beat this sensation of feeling full.

Not until instinct took over and he started thrusting forward, feeling every action getting pulled back in by greedy folds.

Everything mind related turned off. Hips bounced off one another, meeting each thrust in sync. A sloppy sound of skin-on-skin contact filled the room. Her pupils dilated, threatened to roll into the back of her head with her tongue hanging indecently out. Ruby moaned louder than ever, panting every instance his weapon poked her weak spot, digging deep into her body with her pants music to his ears.

Hot.

No other word described the slippery, heated sensation of burying himself into Ruby's womb. Animalistic senses drove him to growl, reaching out to hold her wrists as he met each one of her hip thrusts with equal or greater vigor. Ruby welcomed the change of pace, shaking her hips. She bent her body back, granting him deeper access. She did that and more, panting through the entire mind-numbing ordeal, feeling stuffed, having her toes curled, eyes dazed, body unbearably hot, and only able to respond with one-worded answers.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

He only growled, striking her rear harder and faster, losing himself to nature's melody. Release was edging close, had been since he entered this room, with Ruby's only a few thrusts away. So wet, so good, so hot! He kept slapping her backside, loving the way her round butt smashed against his waist. She cherished it, too, getting tighter with her walls clenching around him, feeling the pulsation of his intense throbbing. Groan! Yup! Limit reached. For both of them.

She almost panicked at the idea of them coming undone together, unprotected, but he leaned forward and whispered the three magical words that made everything perfect.

"I'll take responsibility."

Silver glistened like stars.

Jaune Arc pushed one final thrust and pollinated his rose with a healthy dose of his seed. Vibrant, extra-dense, extra-extra-potent cream filled every corner in her womb, overflowing out of her with fatigued lungs out-of-breath. The scorching heat of his milk triggered her name-forgetting relief, drowning out every nerve in a euphoria of sensation as his dominant hands kept her from falling face first into their king-sized, double-single bedded bed.

That was, until he fell backward, pulling her into his heavy chest. She weakly rolled her head on a compacted torso, blissfully surrendering to the pleasure and the need to sleep on a bed of muscles. Eyelids grew heavy. A small body rested on a larger frame, lulled to a secure place from their parallel heartbeats. Staggering fingers reached out to hold an arm wrapped around her tiny waist. She sighed, he breathed, both lacked the energy to move. All of that failed to live up to the milk spilling out her wetter lips.

Ruby Rose loved extra-thick and creamy milkshakes, but she enjoyed condensed and stuffed creampies just as much.

**...**

Years later, Ruby Rose knew she made the right choice when their four-year-old daughter walked in, covered from head-to-toe in mud, and Jaune Arc ran headfirst into the biggest puddle of mud so Summer wouldn't be alone. She was doubly sure when he threw a mudpie at her face, laughing with Summer giggling a gapped-tooth grin. A happily ever after if she ever saw one.

Their family filled to the brim with love and filth.

* * *

**Author Notes:** You're probably wondering why I wrote this? Good question.


	4. Berry

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of RWBY.

* * *

**Berry**

**By: Imyoshi**

_Before there was Summer, there were all the bedroom adventures in-between._

**...**

_Slurp_! _Lick_! _Mmmm_!

"Gah! Ruby!" Weiss screamed. She darted away from her partner, glaring at her filthy lips. "Watch where you're drinking that!"

An innocent looking Rose stared adorably at her partner with a bottle of her beverage arched over her mouth. She must admit, not the best way to drink her dessert. Not with a straw nearby, but she got thirsty. Some had spilled and almost landed on her partner's combat sleeves. Good thing it missed because Ruby hated to be stuck listening to one of Weiss' speeches. Better to apologize and move on.

"Sorry, Weiss." Ruby grinned, tongue adorably out. Plenty of her milkshake covered her mouth. "I'm such a messy eater."

"I hate that about you."

Ruby giggled and slurped away.

_Slurp_! _Lick_! _Mmmm_!

Half an hour later, wearing nothing but her tight-fitting corset and a pair of boots she borrowed from Blake, Ruby kneeled and gulped down a healthy dose of Jaune's densely packed milkshake, drowning in a torrent of sticky goop that splattered her lips. She freed her treat, popping out the member with a trail of spit. Thick seed twirled around in her mouth, and she swallowed, gulping down everything with her face still drenched in creamy white. Her hot breath tickled the base, staring up from underneath the organ, stroking it vigorously as Ruby prepared a second helping.

"Sorry, Jaune." Ruby kissed the shaft, dragging her tongue slowly. "I'm such a messy eater."

"I love that about you."

Ruby moaned and slurped away.

**...**

_Things more or less went back to normal. Ruby still woke him up for Saturday morning workouts, but they did less running and more endurance training._

Her new outfit was a doozy. No more low-cut shirts and form-fitting shorts, Ruby wore red, skin-tight shorts, that hugged her curvy butt and ended right at the edge, showing some bounce at the end. Elbow and knee pads, with her weapon's brandmark, came added. Her shirt, a crop top, white with her team's name print on the front with a number one below her chest, and Rose threaded on the back with that same number, accompanied the outfit, ending before her bellybutton with her arms and neckline bare. They hugged so tightly, Jaune knew she wore no underwear. Not like that mattered, but watching her bend down to touch her toes, or later fall to her knees for her traditional protein shake, never got boring.

Time to start what she called Ruby Rose's Training Regime!

Her so-and-so regime entailed him laying flat on the floor, pants and boxers long gone, with his training equipment stretched, prepped, and ready to go. First, she warmed up by doing her standard jumping jacks, giving him a good show of jiggle physics to get his blood and iron pumping. Then, she slipped off her shorts, confirming his no-panties theory, and wrapped the wet clothing around with head with her smell and stains lingering in the sweaty cloth. Finally, his hands seized her hips and prepared himself for endurance training. The first to need relief was the loser. The winner got bragging rights, maybe a promise of a sloppy reward, but no matter what, Ruby needed her protein shake at the end of the workout. Straight from the source, and all natural. Homemade, thick, and extra-creamy for her throat.

_Groan_!

She sunk deeply into his lap, using his muscular torso as a springboard. Velvety walls stretched, a waist became damped in a sticky fluid, and he controlled her shaky hips with a dominating grip. Now for her favorite part of exercising, building up that endurance. Like all good ways of stretching, she started slow, raising her hips to as high as possible before dropping them. Soft skin smashed against rough. Again and again, she repeated the thought-churning method, slowly losing her ability to control her breathing as her back arched and fingers dug into rough skin. Faster they went, harder in their thrusts, hitting a weak spot of hers with her bending down to rest on his body as skin-to-skin contact spread the warmth of pleasure up her spine. More. More! Dust almighty, more! She moaned, dripping filthy juices on a thick, throbbing—_beep_! _Beep_! _Beep_!

Ruby panted, unable to comprehend the beeping with her womb too busy directing all sensation. Jaune did, smiling innocently in his cloth prison, and reached inside her criminally tiny shorts to shove her Scroll into her hands. A dripping tongue forcefully hid back inside when he pressed accept, doubling his efforts the moment Yang's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hey, Rubes!"

Ruby wished she could send him a murderous glare, but keeping her sanity in check was top priority between all the hip mashing. Not like he cared, working harder still. His hands moved from her clammy hips to slap bountiful marshmallows, rubbing and grabbing handfuls with his member getting massaged by Ruby's hugging inner folds. The only reason Ruby kept from begging for more compelling spanks, his filthy pet to all things demeaning, and once or twice she considered stealing Glynda's riding crop for him to discipline her fanny, was her sister's grinning face on the other line.

"Heya, Yang. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just checking up on you." Yang's brows furrowed, lips thinning. "What are you doing?"

Ruby laughed stiffly, biting her lip when one of his fingers dug into another hole. "Oh, you know, jogging. Got to stay in shape or else the Grimm will get me."

If only Yang could see her innocent Rubes riding Jaune like the corrupted nymph that she was, coating his member in an embarrassing amount of juices, breath unbearably hot and nubs standing at attention through a flimsy piece of clothing, but she spared her the sight of her bottomless waist bouncing on his groin. None of that stopped her from increasing her pace. Quite the contrary, she tightened at the possibility of Yang figuring out the puzzle, moving her hips in a blur to milk him dry of his syrupy load. Jaune only aided in her downfall into madness, meeting each thrust and pumping his fingers in-and-out her backdoor as another hand busied itself by slithering into her shirt to cup one of her breasts, pinching defenseless strawberries. Ruby summoned every ounce of restraint and willpower not to moan right then and there, craving nothing more than to throw her tongue out.

"Oh?" Yang blinked before grinning. "Okay! Not like you need to be anymore faster, but whatever. So whatever happened to Jaune's sword?"

"We came to an agreement." Ruby grunted, drooling at the play on words. "He said I could do whatever I wanted to his sword as long as I spit-polished it and gave it proper maintenance."

Her sister laughed. "Spit-polish, huh? Didn't think he wanted your spit anywhere near his weapon."

Ruby smiled, clenching tightly around his blade. "Well, you know, it's a family heirloom. They're sticks in the mud when it comes to tradition."

Yang couldn't argue that. "Well, for all the trouble you put him through, make sure you give it a real shine."

Ruby almost drooled at the imagery of servicing his weapon, making it shine slick with her saliva. He would watch, of course, towering over her filthy frame as her head wobbled obediently. Sometimes on her knees, other times on all fours, depended on his mood or what outfit she wore. Considering how hard he kept penetrating her body, not slowing down or providing her the chance to rest, making her work out one hell of a cumbersome sweat, she was going to have to work on her knees today. Jelly legs limited her mobility and strength, after all. Maybe that was his goal from the beginning?

Ruby licked her lips. She couldn't wait for him to watch her choke and gag. "Oh, don't worry, Yang, after my jog, I'll make sure to clean his sword real good. No way is it getting away from my lips today."

She snickered. "You're so weird. Sometimes I think you have a weapon fetish."

"Yang!"

The blonde laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll catch ya later."

_Click_!

Thank Dust! Ruby carelessly threw the Scroll over her shoulders. Just in time, too. Life-giving milk filled her womb, triggering her relief and splashing until it dripped out from her body. Both their bodies convulsed, shaking like leaves from the goosebumps. Her energy dulled. She sighed quietly, groaning from how full she felt from his warm seed and dropped down to rest on his body with both their breaths out-of-sync. Ha. What a workout! She panted as his hands rubbed her sensitive bottom. More of her treat raced down, but neither moved an inch.

"You know." Jaune snickered seconds later. "I didn't hear a no. Do you have a weapon fetish?"

Red colored Aura sprung to life, and she pushed him to his feet. His hands gripped the bedpost to keep still. She only crawled toward him, shaking her behind to achieve the desired effect of his blood rushing. Worked like a charm! Now, she gripped tendered skin, her backside, and spread her cheeks for his creampie to spill all over the floor. More blood rushed with a set of lips in the mood to suck.

"Uh-oh?" Ruby acted so innocently, eyes shining in naughty mischief. "Your sword's covered in filth. Allow me to clean it for you."

_Throb_!

Ruby smirked and pulled her sweaty shirt over her head, springing her breasts free from such confining clothing. She tossed the crop top somewhere in the room, much too busy crawling toward a towering beast to care. Oh? She ended up on her knees, cooeing at the angry veins with her tongue running up-and-down the length in a thin layer of spit. Still so hard, in need of proper maintenance. Someone had to drain him of his excess fluid. Creamy buildup could lead to sticky explosions, and besides, all densely compacted milk belonged to her, Ruby Milk Guzzling Rose. No tongue or mouth was better suited for such a filthy job, and she demonstrated her skills, deepthroating him in one go. Tasting her juices was merely a bonus on the job, a happy slave to her unique taste.

_Choke_! _Gag_! _Suck_!

Ruby worked hard for an honest day's milk, slurping away at a tempered piece of meat. So hard, bursting with a delicious treat, she bobbled easily, practice made perfect, and this Rose had plenty of experience of sucking him dry. Slurp! Slurp! She squared her shoulders, choking. Bits of the appetizer dazzled her tongue, warning her of the impending eruption of flavor coming her way. No matter. Suck! Suck! Suck! Exactly what she wanted, a mouthful of cream, and a tummy full of milk. All she had to do was keep on sucking.

Ruby did so, never breaking eye-contact with her fingers busy pumping in-and-out of her. Good thing she serviced him on her knees, feeling like her legs have turned to jelly the last few minutes she sucked on throbbing muscle. Everything turned out just as she predicted on the Scroll with Yang. Her traitorous fingers only put her in the cream sucking mood, turning her pupils into heart-shaped candies as the sloppy sounds of her treatment rung loud in their bedroom. He then patted her head affectionately, but demanding, triggering her to pick up the speed. She obeyed without question. Tasty, thick milk awaited her, ready to fill her mouth with a flood of white goop. Suck! Slurp! Lick! Mmmm! She felt him throb in her trachea. Yup-yup. He was this close to bursting all over her mouth and face. Just a little more—gag!

_Groan_!

His powerful hands grabbed each side of her head and forcefully pushed her deeper, blowing his viscid seed down her waiting throat. She choked. Silver eyes rolled back into their head as selfish fingers triggered her release, drenching the carpet in both juices and milk that escaped beyond her folds. Plenty spilled passed her lips, coating them in her favorite gloss and down her chin. Such a healthy amount of protein, too much for one Huntress to slurp, and her greedy mouth released his member with an audible pop, spurting remnants of cream on her face and hair.

She smiled, kindly licking her lips with his steel-like sword pressed up against her face. She panted, his Aura flared. Another round? Two protein shakes might be hazardous to her health, but he made for a compelling argument, pulling her back in for seconds by gripping the back of her head. Ruby had no rebuttal, easing into the servitude of giving his sword the promised spit-shine that it rightfully deserved.

A set of milk-loving lips wrapped around an angry member, velvety walls dripped, and Ruby Rose milked him dry.

Just another Saturday morning workout for these two dorks.

_Suck_! _Slurp_! _Choke_!

**...**

_New customs accompanied the Arc before every leisure activity. Something to keep his pride in check. Things he felt he deserved for deflowering a precious Rose._

"You know the drill, Yang."

Yang Xiao Long stared helplessly at the dumbfounded Arc, hand forming into a fist, only to break apart. He grinned happily, pointing at the spot right between the eyes. Indeed, the self-proclaimed pun master was confused, arching her arm back to drop it seconds later. Why did Jaune Arc keep asking her to deck him in the face? Who asked for that? People ran away from her guns, not openly invited them for tea and crumpets.

At first, when he demanded it, begged for it, she obliged, only because he asked for the knuckle sandwich. Who was she to deny a free sucker punch to the nose? Now, after a month into the ritual, after her knuckles memorized every edge of his face, sometimes multiple times a day, the magic was gone. Yang couldn't even call it sad, because he was as happy as a clam. She was the weird one for hesitating. No. No, no! Not right. Enough was enough!

She had to ask.

"I don't get it. It was fun the first few times, but why do you want me to keep hitting you?"

Jaune Arc blinked at the question, thinking maybe he should have drawn a target to where he wanted to be hit. Notes for later. However, he was now stuck in a pickle of a predicament. How did one tell Yang that he planned to screw Ruby on the wall while spanking her behind with a riding crop he secret-borrowed from Professor Goodwitch? Huh? Colored him doubtful, but spilling that information to Yang might cause more harm than good. Not to mention the earful he would receive if Rubes had to explain the situation to her team.

Nope! Much easier to accept a fist to the face, or jaw, or nose, or wherever Yang felt like clocking him a new one. He wasn't particularly picky, except for the one muscle he needed to use to make Ruby's toes curl. Not his fault his future wife was a weapon's nut, translation, a toy lover. Made for some fun in the bedroom, but guilt ate away at him for playing with Ruby behind Yang's back, hence the need for a jab. So he squared his shoulders, looked her directly in the eye, and stretched his grin.

"To build character."

She snorted. "To build character?"

"Correct!" Jaune tapped his torso. "It puts hair on my chest. That's what my dad says."

Yang stared long and hard at the dork. Hair on his chest? Fatherly advice? Right. Silly of her to question his ridiculous motives. Not like her pops hadn't spewed random words of wisdom from time and again, like the straight and narrow path, or the knit one purl two absurdity. She, herself, wasn't dumb enough to fall for it, but Mr. Tall, Blond and Scraggly appeared to drink that stuff up. Not her place to judge idiocy.

She shrugged. "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you."

_Smack_!

Hours later, Yang consumed her lunch with a casual appetite, chewing her meal without much care. She waited for her team, wondering what fun activity they could do this weekend. A limitless amount of options presented themselves. Four future Huntresses in their prime could light this kingdom on fire. Yeah! Burn, baby, burn! Now if only she could get Rubes to go. Spoilsport preferred to be a hermit Grimm on the weekend, staying in while the rest of Team RWBY ventured out for a night out on the kingdom.

Yang couldn't fathom it.

What fun could she possibly be having while they Weiss, Blake, and she explored the concrete jungle? Snort. Rubes could be so weird sometimes. Maybe that weapon fetish idea wasn't so far from the truth? Shiver! Made her want to hide Ember Celica from her. Speaking of the adorable reaper, here she came with a tray stacked with an assortment of foods that would send their father in a long spew about healthy eating. A simple smile dawned on those lips, forcing her mouth to curve upward in its presence.

Then Ruby yelped when she sat down, frowning at her rear with a wince. She rubbed her sore bottom, taking it extra-slow to sit, sighing when the throbbing sensation relaxed. Yang noticed that—she regarded that all—and like any respectable sister, she teased between biting her sandwich.

"What's wrong with your butt? Did you sit on a nail?"

"It's just sore. Jaune was really—ah, ah!" Ruby panicked. Oops! A slip of the tongue! "Brutal in training today. And I fell down one too many times."

Ruby's lie forced Yang to a standstill. Her sandwich stopped getting chewed midway. Brutal? Vomit Boy? The noodle? What? Her head turned to interrogate Ruby, but the nervous leader made it her life's mission to avoid making eye-contact, slurping down her milkshake with a speed and ease Yang hardly knew she possessed. Almost as if she had a lot of practice sucking down thick milk. She didn't even choke, guzzling it down nonstop. So Yang waited until nothing remained, having all the time in the world.

When she milked it dry, Yang moved in for the attack. Let the twenty questions commence.

"Since when do you fall? And against Vomit Boy of all people?"

Ruby sweated under the third degree. "He's gotten much better. Pyrrha's training has done wonders for him."

"And you fell on your butt multiple times? As in more than once?"

"Much, much better."

Ruby chose that moment to stuff her mouth full of whipped cream, bulging her cheeks in the thickness of it all. Yang glared. Her fingers laced, Ruby panicked. Just then, Weiss and Blake showed up, carrying food of their own. In that daring moment, Ruby swallowed her extra-thick load, wiping her lips clean of any leftovers. Yang humphed, and decided to drop it for now. She stabbed her fork into her food, thinking back to what Vomit Boy had mentioned earlier.

_To build character._

Huh? Guess there was something to all the bravo about hair on his chest nonsense. Maybe, just maybe, she should train with the dork and see how far Pyrrha's training had pushed him. Get a sample of what Ruby had been working with all this time. What other reason could there be for Ruby being all sore? Not like he spanked her repeatedly for acting like a bad girl. Ha! As if either one of them were bold enough not to be prudes.

Later, when he found her yet again, something, something, yadda-yadda, she granted his request by throwing an extra-hard one between the eyes. Instincts and an odd sensation in her gut told her to punch Jaune. Drilled her to beat him into the ground, because, training or not, hurting Ruby was a punishable offense in the older sister handbook, and hurting Ruby's behind demanded retribution of a sore face.

Somehow she felt like she was doing her older sister obligations.

_Smack_!

Somehow.

**...**

_Jaune took her out on dates since they skipped that part. When the rest of her team was off dancing in some club or drinking some fancy beverages, he spoiled her rotten by taking her to all the places her team deemed too childish or blatant cliché._

Like the new superhero movie about this Ultra Drive guy who only used two-percent of his power, he enjoyed the film, eating popcorn and oh-ing and aw-ing at the appropriate times, but she gripped the edge of her seat, somehow surprised that the hero won in each film they watched. They were okay in his opinion, but they meant a great deal to her, so Jaune watched each one, including the director's cut and the special 3-D edition.

Another hotspot centered around going to a weapons convention, buying the Monkey Wrench Passes, granting them access to touch some of the stuff, an area he honestly felt out-of-place with a sword and shield, a stick in a room filled to the brim with clubs. Still, he sat through lectures that went over his head, poked his fingers against the latest in Grimm slaying technology, and stood in long lines to go to the bathroom, grinning and taking sneak-pictures when stars shined in her eyes. A downside came with carrying all the stuff she purchased, straining his muscles with the weight of metal bearing down on him. No, Ruby, hugging and leaning on his arm did not make them lighter.

On the plus side, unless they worked up a good sweat at the arcade trying to beat this Shuffle-Shuffle Revolution high score, curse whoever was the Sloth King, then their dates ended the same. Usually a multitude of kisses that eventually led to a heated make-out session, plenty of tongues and spit, but not on the mouth for Jaune, and another pair of lips for Ruby.

Seeing Ruby smile made it all worth it. Watching her swallow his homemade milk was a generous bonus. Drinking her mouth-watering nectar was a gift, but hearing that cute sound that she made, the one when her hips refused to stop bouncing or when his tongue grew feisty, turned the Arc into a felicitous sap.

**...**

_Some days Jaune wanted to cuddle. Some days Ruby didn't want to cuddle._

"Can't we just—?"

"Nope!"

**...**

_Jaune rarely showed possessiveness, but when others didn't get the message, well, Ruby enjoyed watching every second of it. Eye candy, okay? Shut up!_

It happened one time, only one time. Possibly more, but Ruby hadn't a clue. A random guy asked her out on a date, and before she could decline, Jaune towered over his frame in all his six-foot-one impressiveness. Probably the first time she had ever seen him so furious, that scowl could have scared the Grimm away. For a noodle, he sure had a habit of making other people's legs turn into spineless jellyfish.

"Go away." Jaune warned.

"And what if I don't?"

Snowy Aura glowed in retaliation. The guy cocked a fist and hit Jaune on the side of his jaw, but the Arc's bloodthirsty eyes never blinked, never closed. If only he knew how many fists to the face he received from Yang Xiao Long on daily, making his nothing but child's play. To prove a point, he reached out and seized the guy's wrist and pushed the arm away, still glaring.

Not a flinch. "Last chance."

This time the student took his warning and backed off. He walked away with a grunt, hiding his stinging hand away from the two. Ruby was the first to respond after the engagement, tilting her head at her future husband. Her mouth opened, only for it to close when Jaune picked her up by the waist with one arm, held her close, and carried her to their bedroom. Small palms sprawled over Jaune's torso, not at all used to his possessiveness.

Ruby's body shivered when she stared down at bedroom eyes, seeing the apex predator hiding within. Part of her smiled triumphantly. Ha! She still remembered when he resisted her advances. Look at him now! Acting all jealous! Ruby Rose one, Jaune Arc zero. Eh? Well, based on the way he kicked the door to their bedroom open, that score was about to even up. Possibly move to his favor with how soaked her panties were.

_Slam_!

**...**

_Some days Ruby's more Huntress persona came out to play. Those moments became more frequent as time passed._

Jaune Arc tested the ropes wrapped around his ankles and wrists, examining their durability. Yup, those weren't breaking anytime soon. His mouth was stuffed with Ruby's soaked panties, a treat for him as he laid naked on their bed. She, herself, paced around the room, savoring the way his eyes ravished her body. Perky breasts jiggled from her Grimm-corset improving those features with pink ready to cut diamonds and red lip gloss painting her mouth. Matching latex gloves and knee-high boots accompanied the outfit, fur at the end of each with a choker that had Filth engraved in the tag. Nothing below the waist, well, there was, but her prey's tongue currently savored the taste of her juices on a very tiny and thin piece of fabric. No matter, pink lips spilled without shame, getting one heck of a confidence boost from how painfully hard he was. Every so often, she turned around, for no reason, and bent down so he could watch her bare butt bend in all the right places.

When he groaned, unable to take it anymore and pulled against his bindings, she walked over and plopped right down on his abs, sandwiching his meat between two sizzling buns. It twitched, it throbbed, but, above all else, it gave a real honest reaction to what he wanted. Ruby smirked, rubbing her rear up and down on the angry veins, cooeing when she knew he wanted nothing more than to pin her down on the bed and take her. She craved that, too. Oh, she desired for him to unleash his inner beast, soaking his muscles and spilling juices between the crevices. However, this mistress wanted more than senseless debauchery. Proving that by leaning down, massaging a pair of lips on his member, and chewed on his neck. He bravely, but futilely pulled against his bindings still, losing his sense as Ruby nibbled on his neck.

Then she sat up, pressing her palms flat on his pecs with a sultry smirk. "Aw, you poor thing, you must be aching for a release? I can feel it between my cheeks. Do you want me to help you?"

Ruby turned around, bent down, and started planting very sloppy kisses over his member, stroking it at the same time. Her bottom pressed against his mouth, but the insufferable cloth prevented him from licking. He could only inhale the proof of her arousal. Pheromones bombarded Jaune's sense of smell. Wet marks on his flesh strengthened his core. His blood ran rampant in his body, but she rested her curvy bottom on his face, ended her tease and left lipstick marks on a very enthusiastic treat.

Her hand reached down, pulled the cloth out of his mouth, and pressed her opening over a panting muzzle. "If you want me to milk you dry, you better start eating me—moan!"

Ruby threw her head back, gripping locks of golden hair to push deeper. Right there. Right there! His tongue, so eager to please his mistress, lapped away without a second thought, digging deep into attention starved folds slicked with wetness. She huffed. She panted. She arched her back, moaning loudly in their bedroom with her hands gripping her breasts. Shaking thighs squeezed when his nose brushed against her entrance. Juices dripped, and he drank his fill. Such a greedy pet, but he did wonderfully. Her relief got closer and closer between each dip of the tongue.

Panting, she peeked down and smirked. Hn? His excitement was impossible to miss. Endearing, bustling with energy, and riped with a cream filling. If only he had a cream-addicted pet to milk it dry. Mistress Ruby suddenly moaned when his mouth found that weakness of hers. Pant, pant! He tried so hard to please her. Such a naughty Huntsmen, begging to be stroked and licked as if his Huntress wasn't enough to satisfy his needs, well, this filthy Rose felt inclined to tease. Maybe even reward if he did a good enough job. Giggle! There was only one way to test his desperation. To see how badly he wanted to burst out or inside of her.

Ruby declined down to hover her face near his starving member, pouting her lip at the angry veins. She planted more kisses up the shaft, stroking the base with her fingers massaging every inch available. Soon enough, bits of pre-cream spilled down, flavoring her favorite treat in a thin veil of butterfat as her fingers quickly became sticky. Kiss! Her lips planted a wet one of the head, backing away with a trail of white dipping downward from her mouth and the thick, throbbing—moan! Jaune's tongue made thinking a troublesome act, much better to lick her lollipop until she reached the creamy center.

He shared in her sentiment, drinking more sweet nectar. Tight bounds kept him from reaching out and spreading her rear, just as she wanted. Only she had—_lick_—control! She would decide how—_slurp_—he used his body. Not—_suck_—him. So if he wanted her to—_gulp_—reward him. He better move that tongue—_choke_—faster. Mmmm! Just like that. Tease her nerves. Make her squirt all over. Yes. Yes! _Yes_!

_Moan_!

Juices flooded all over Jaune's mouth, drenching him a fluid of a filthy Rose's nectar. His favorite. A perky chest heaved with a tongue rolled out, catching her breath as a tongue kept lapping away a sensitive heightened space. She shivered, breaking away from her treat to wither in blissful agony, twisting and thrashing over a solid jaw. He only kept drinking, forcing her to rest her hands on his body to keep from falling over. Part of her still fell forward, but she gripped his legs to keep from moving, only for her eyes to widen at the package growling before her.

_Throb_!

Oh? Mistress Ruby touched her stained lips. Someone had yet to climax? Look at how hard and twitchy it was, bulging and ready to rupture from a few light touches. If she were to wrap her mouth around such a monster, maybe lap her tongue like a filthy girl, she would undoubtedly be gifted a surge of delicious milk. Enough to paint her face and mark her skin. Giggle! Not a bad idea, her mouth drooled at the thought, but alas, no, another pair of filthy lips demanded that substance, eager to award Jaune for his skillful tongue.

He more than earned his reward.

Ruby stood up, using the few precious seconds her jam-like legs could support her weight, and then sunk into his member with ease. Both groaned from her insides spreading to accommodate for his girth, only for her to clench tight. He made an effort to talk, but she stuffed his mouth with her moist panties, keeping him silent. Soon, with the help of his chest, she started to rock her hips, bouncing like a perverted bunny with his entire length getting engulfed. Each movement hit her womb. He met her actions with a powerful hip thrust, already so close to exploding inside. Ruby welcomed it. She knelt down, undid his bonds, and relaxed onto his body when wild hands gripped her marshmallows, increasing the already mind-numbing pace. Now the slapping of skin resonated loudly in the room, and she moaned into his chest, spilling all over an aching member as he twitched, mere seconds away from a sticky eruption.

One of his fingers teased another entrance, and she whispered in his ear with her hot breath tickling his skin. "Inside me."

_Splurge_!

Heat erupted inside Ruby's belly, Aura-charged, and her womb filled up from an excess of milk feeding into it. She moaned immodestly, grasping tightly so not a drop spilled. Her tongue rolled out, toes curled in her boots, and eyes dazed over in filth. A dazzling heat spread throughout her body, numbing everything but her shaky thighs. Not even Jaune moved, spent. He breathed tiredly, still holding her butt firmly, but his head relaxed on the bed with Ruby's snuggling into the space between his torso and shoulder. Her body twitched, and she tried to summon some energy, except more fatigue, washed over her, putting the Sandman's dust in her eyes.

So with what level energy she had left, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drifted off. He, too, fell into a blissful slumber, still inside her by the time his eyes drooped with a hand over her back.

**...**

_Not to say every romantic rendezvous ended up perfectly fine. Shenanigans happened more than once. Lies were told. Suspicions were aroused. Something, something, no one tell Yang! _

Ruby Rose skipped to their bedroom, a box wrapped tightly around her hands. She hummed a sweet note, bumping her head to the off-toned beat. Every so often she glanced a wary eye at the shadows in the hallway, clutching her goods tight. No. She was not a pervert. No! She meant paranoid! Paranoid, not pervert, wrong P. A girl just had to protect her privacy. Filth wasn't something to parade around, not like that rule existed in the Handsy Huntress store.

The woman at the store had given her a knowing look, bravely smirking when she purchased the various goods. Snickerdoodles! So what if her face matched her name at the time? That was no reason to point her toward the exotic oils and creams aisle. Not that that stopped her. She might have bought a few bottles of Up the Filth lotions, but that did not mean she enjoyed the knowing looks. However, the discount was nice. She would surely shop there again. Four out of five stars! A winner in her book—?!

"Hey, sis, what's in the box?"

Yang appeared from a random corner of the hallway, grinning brightly at her not-so-innocent Rubes. A row of pearly whites shined over the guilty Rose, catching their prisoner. Just like a deer Faunus in front of moving headlights, she froze in fear, and her predator sister moved in for the kill.

"... Uh?"

Before she made up a totally believable lie, Yang snatched the box out of her hands and began rummaging in an older sister fashion. Her search came up more unexpected that she initially thought, arching an eyebrow high when she started listing the objects one-by-one as she pulled them out to see. The first item was a cylinder for an unlabeled brand of cream.

"What's the extra-extra thick whipped cream for?"

Ruby laughed nervously, inching closer to the incriminating evidence. "Just a snack."

"And the strawberries, too?"

"Yup!"

She pulled out a leather whip, long, sleek, and black. Her other brow raised. "Uh? And the whip?"

Ha-ha! Ruby started sweating bullets. "I'm testing out a new idea for Crescent Rose. Chain scythe!"

Yang nodded distractedly at that answer. Sounded like something her weapon-nut of a sister would do, but then she pulled out the next item. "... What's the red candle for?"

Her feeble excuses were running thin. "Just in case the lights go out?"

"But you only have one." Yang blinked, taking in Ruby's appearance. "Are you wearing new boots and a different corset—?"

Ruby snatched the box out of her sister's hands, speeding away in the fastest walk she ever sprinted. "Oh, would you look at the time, alright, gotta go! Bye!"

Rose petals fluttered in the hallway with a very confused Yang clicking her tongue at the sight. Once Ruby turned a corner, she dropped the smile and sighed tiredly. Whew! That was a close one. Yang almost stumbled upon her red fuzzy handcuffs and consumable underwear. No lie could save her from that conversation. Her heart still hadn't slowed down after she noticed her newer corset, meant to push up certain assets and divert the attention onto those features. Good thing she overlooked her latex stockings, strapped to her leather corset. Forget about the underwear she wore or lack of thereof.

Ruby nodded and raced toward their room, only to bump into Blake with her Ninjas of Love book in her hands. A pause settled between them. She glanced down at the box, the blushing leader, and the flutter of still falling rose petals. A mouth opened, but a slender finger sealed her lips shut.

"If you ask me a question, any question, I will get Zwei to lick all your stuff. Capiche?"

Blake wisely raised her hands in surrender and backed away from her deranged leader. Box? What box? She saw nothing. Curiosity wouldn't kill this cat. She retreated with a figurative tail around her legs, minding her own business. At least she had her book to keep her company—?!

Ruby plucked the book out of Blake's hands, daring her to challenge her adorable leader. "I'll be borrowing this filth!"

For research purposes, and Ruby promptly threw it in the box, walking away with her head held up high and Blake left to dry. After the clerk, Yang, and now noisy Blake, Ruby felt her nerves aching for relief. A body craved attention. Soft lips needed attention. Only one person knew how to push her buttons the right way, and this Huntress hunted her target to eat her fill.

Ruby found her foolish target roaming the halls, heading for the Mess Hall with his back carelessly turned. So he was hungry, famished for something juicy and sweet? Well, she knew of nectar he would gladly enjoy. At the same time, this milk lover needed her daily dose of protein. Now! Not like she gave him much choice, grabbing him the hood of his sweatshirt to pull him toward their bedroom without uttering a single word.

Reaching their room, she shoved him inside. Poor Jaune opened his goofy mouth. "Ruby?"

"There is no safe word."

_Slam_!

**...**

_Friends were relevant, too. Ruby never overlooked hers, which included her bestest pal Penny. Helping the clueless android came naturally. What was the phrase? A Penny for your fantasies?_

Ruby quietly stalked in the twilight of Beacon Academy's empty corridors, wearing a pair of shades with her hood up. Mr. Box held securely between her arms held some of the items she secret-borrowed for bedroom fun. Grabbing them had been challenging, but returning them without anyone seeing, meaning dumb Sun and his far away dorm, proved a more imposing challenge.

Jaune offered, sweet, gullible Jaune, but his ninja skills paled in comparison to Cool-as-a Cucumber Ruby Rose. Fear? Ha! Useless! No shadows or Grimm could scare the willies out of her.

She reached her target in a flash, slinking inside before roly-polying inside the entrance. A quick tangle up the stairs, and she was a few meters away from Sun's dorm. Good. Good! The exchange dormitory. Phew! She made it without anyone noticing. Now, to sneak into Sun's room, toss his shirt right into his face as a distraction, and then hightail it out of there with her trusty Semblance before banana boy put two-and-four together.

The shade of the hallway aided her, but darkness had no sides, so Ruby never saw the approaching figure coming up behind her shoulder. Not until said person tapped her on the shoulder.

"Greetings, Ruby! What do you have there?"

Ruby screamed bloody murder. "What box—oh! Penny! Sweet merciful Dust, it's just you. Don't scare me like that."

"I apologize." Penny's amused smile was anything but apologetic. "With the opportunity of sounding like a broken record, what do you have there? And why are stumbling around in the dark?"

Ruby hugged the item. "A box. And I'm just returning it back to its rightful owner."

"In the dead of night?"

She shrugged. "Better late than never."

Ruby attempted to walk away, making it a few steps, but then Penny raised her voice. "You're walking with a limp, but you neither trained nor have any preexisting leg injuries?"

She stumbled. "It's a... human thing."

Whatever retort Penny had ready died on her tongue. Ruby only noticed once she failed to make a sound, standing isolated in the darkness. Even her need to return incriminating evidence couldn't stop her from checking up on her mute-challenged friend. She turned and found the most worthless frown ever attached to once perky lips. Before she even had to ask Penny what was wrong, she sighed.

"Experiencing real girl activities must be a blast, Ruby."

Ruby lowered her shades. "Why don't you go try to make some experiences happen, Penny? You don't always need me around to help you."

It sounded like a simple solution, but it was anything but simple. "Mr. Ironwood has forbidden me from extending my current social circle. I'm on thin ice as others would say, and one more instance of disorderly conduct will get me locked in my room."

Ruby raised a brow. Confinement? That never stopped them before. "Ha! Locked doors! That's never stopped us before. Tell you what, Penny. I'll help you after I'm done returning this package." Ruby hugged her friend's shoulders. "So, what real girl experience are you looking to try this time?"

Penny quietly twiddled her fingers. "Are you sure?"

Ruby snickered. "Stop stalling and tell me."

Ruby knew it was something huge from the way Penny's face flushed. Probably embarrassed for the future scolding if they got caught. Not a chance. One-hundred and ten percent she had her back! So she thumbs upped any idea, whatever it was. Penny then shared a chuckle, turning a shade darker.

"I want to experience intercourse."

"... Come again?"

Penny sighed uncharacteristically. "Once I'm back at Atlas, I'll be under constant surveillance. Statistically speaking, I heavily doubt I'll have another chance to fornicate. I know it's not an ideal activity, but I'm curious before I'm locked away."

Locked away?

Something snapped in Ruby.

No fooling under the bedsheets? Whoa. What a remarkably terrible thought. She needed her daily source of protein. Morning milkshakes and late evening creampies got her through her day. A life without it sent impeccably cold shivers down her spine. No one, including her bestest pal, should be denied such a primary human function. Penny deserved some well-earned screwing, face bouncing, backside pumping fun.

If only Ruby knew someone who could give her a proper fu—?!

Oh. Right. Silver eyes grew with Ruby's throat drying. She knew someone who could show Penny the perverted plane of pleasure. She knew someone who could wipe that memory card and turn her into a hip-shaking mess, but the question begged if Ruby cared enough to share? Gah! Who was she kidding? One look at those burnt eyes showed her friend hurting in ways that had her bottled up, except around her.

That sense of trust touched her.

Besides, she promised Penny. So? Ugh! Ruby fumed. Her friend only blinked at the display.

Penny watched as Ruby paced back-and-forth. One step forward, two steps back, three steps back, and four steps forward, it was never ending for the neurotic Rose. She appeared to be fighting with herself, grunting and muttering stuff low enough that her sensors couldn't perceive. A couple of times she bunched up her arms, stole a glance her way, shook her head, and then restarted the whole process.

Ruby acted as the definition of insanity.

There was some temple rubbing, nose pinching, even lip-biting before she sighed with her shoulders sagging. All of that followed with her nervously tapping her fingers on the box, reducing her lips impossibly thin. Penny tilted her noggin when her head collided against the receptacle, but her friend quickly amped herself up and grabbed her shoulder.

"How well did they build you, Penny?" Ruby blushed and looked away. "I mean, uh, do you have all the girl parts? You know..."

She discreetly pointed down, and Penny instantaneously nodded. "Uh-huh! My creator saw it fit I be built as anatomically close to a real girl as possible. Although I do not need to eat or sleep, I do produce lubrication for daily cleanings and have pleasure receptors installed—!"

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" Ruby sighed and pinched her nose. A minute rolled on by before she cleared her throat. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I was built with a password-protected memory bank."

Ruby took that as a sign of her saying _yes_ and waved her hand. For a minute, she said nothing, clutching the box tight while knitting her brows. Reveal the secret or not? Reveal it or not? Yes, no, yes, no! She humped and stood directly in front of Penny in the shadowed hallway.

She gave Penny her word.

Ha. What an adorable, infuriating influence Jaune's code of honor turned out to be. Yup. Ruby was totally going to deny him any fun for a whole day, after working him up with her lewd little outfits. Something cow-related, like her wearing cow stockings and a bell while he acted as her breeding bull? Moo? Uh-huh! Classic.

Shoot! Penny!

Back to the matter at hand.

"Jaune and I are a couple." Ruby instantly pressed her finger against Penny's hyperactive lips. "Up, up, up! Shhh! It's a secret. Don't tell anyone. No one knows."

"... Not even Yang?"

"Especially not Yang. As a matter of fact, don't even bring up Jaune whenever you're around Yang. Okay? Jaune does not exist. Got it!"

"I understand." Penny paused. "But enlighten me, Ruby, why must it be kept a secret from your friends? Companionship is a glorious event to celebrate."

She coughed. "I was getting to that. You see, Penny, relationships progress to more intimate things."

"You mean sex?"

Ruby choked on her spit. "No! Yes! Please, for the love of Oum, don't tell Yang. But yeah, you know, sex. Me and Jaune have been getting busy under the sheets. And on top of them. Sometimes in the shower."

"The correct phrase is I and Jaune, Ruby..." Penny trailed. "Excuse me, so you and Jaune have been fornicating? Peculiar. I wouldn't have guessed such an event would occur on account of your..."

Ruby waited for her friend to finish, but Penny suddenly zippered her mouth shut. "On account of what?"

"Nothing."

"No. I want to know."

"I'm afraid I've deleted that account from my memory banks."

Ruby pursed her lips. Penny waved. Whatever. "Fine, fine, forget about it. Look! What I'm trying to say is, if you want, I mean, uh."

"Ruby?"

She exhaled. "Penny? Do you want to have some fun with Jaune and me? You know, sex."

Penny grabbed Ruby's hands with such swiftness that her Semblance-enhanced reaction time never saw her coming. "Really?!"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't offering." Ruby laughed awkwardly with the box crushed between their bodies. "So yeah. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm only doing this because you're my friend, Penny."

"And Weiss? She's your companion. Would you share Jaune with her if she so asked?"

Ruby frowned. "I'd stab her through her fat head if she came anywhere near him. She had her chance."

"And Ren?" Penny asked for curiosity's sake.

Ruby Rose, for all her mental willpower, briefly imagined Jaune Arc and Lie Ren spit-roasting her. Knowing Ren's capability to keep up and even control Nora Valkyrie daily, he must have both astonishing endurance and pent-up frustration. Someone should help him relieve all that stress. Maybe someone like her? On her knees? Mmmmm. When they weren't spit-roasting her, bonding as a team, then they would be double stuffing her holes and giving her the facial of a life—ah! Ha-ha! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"Not Ren either—the point is that if you want, I can have Jaune teach your body the pleasures of a real girl." Ruby briefly chewed her lips. "We have our own room. Don't ask how we got it. And in there we won't have to worry about anyone barging in. So, what do you say? Want to try?"

Penny bounced on her feet. "When?"

Ruby laughed. "A few days. I'll message you when."

She nodded with a renewed sense of purpose. "I shall use the time to research online and be adequately prepared."

"Good. And I have to return this box before Sun realizes he's missing a shirt."

"Here, allow me." Penny swiped the contents, kicked open Sun's room, and threw the box into his waking face before shutting it closed. She simpered harmlessly. "Out of sight, out of mind."

Ruby snorted.

Maybe inviting Penny for some bedroom debauchery wasn't her worst idea.

**...**

_Role-playing__ became a must in their bedroom antics. Not by his choice, but many things, he slowly realized, stopped being his choice the day Ruby chose him as her future husband. _

One of the perks of his future wife, outside of her love for all things sweet and dirty, was her limitless imagination. Took quite a bit of that to forge her complicated weapon. What he implied was her ability to make filthy times enjoyable and adventurous, sometimes with costumes, sometimes with toys. He once read and memorized a script. It was all fun and games, all of which he partook in without complaint. So he ended up calling her Ruby Role-playing Rose for whenever she got in the mood. That happened a lot. Not to say he was complaining, but lines had to be drawn somewhere in the proverbial sand. No? Okay. Hand him his next outfit—uh?

Jaune blinked at the sight of a well-known loose-collar jacket with red wrist bracers and black finger-less gloves. A pair of blue cargo pants, a white belt, and a chain added into the mix. Then once Ruby dropped the necklace into the pile, he opened his mouth to protest, but she already zoomed away into the bathroom to get changed. Staring down at the mass of clothes in his hands, he had questions, many, many questions.

Jaune Arc dressing up as Sun Wukong? Whelp, that was a new one. Who was she mimicking? Blake? Not to poke a hole in her plans, but Blake's clothing might be a bit too big for her. The height difference alone would be a problem, but nope. She dashed all his views, walking out the bathroom with a purpose-filled strut. The clicking sounds of her heels made his heart stop.

_Gasp_!

Snow Angel?

Weiss' outfit fitted on Ruby with her hair tied in a makeshift ponytail shifted to the side. The difference in length couldn't be ignored, but she more than made up for that with his guilty pleasure. Out she walked across the room, frowning, stepping loudly, and grumbling just like Weiss. Being her partner and all had given Ruby the tools to mimic the Dust Heiress, and now she stood before him, arms crossed, waiting for him to get into character so their role-playing adventure could commence.

_Gulp_!

Jaune slowly changed into his new outfit, not bothering to head into the bathroom as his playmate used this time to set on their bed and brush her hair. She humphed when he took too long and walked toward him, showing off how tight her breasts were pressed against Weiss' chest piece, smashing together glorious mounds. Ruby's only rule in role-playing; not to break character until one of them climaxed. As soon as Sun's shirt dawned his shoulders, the game began, and Weiss-Ruby rested a cold palm on his bare torso, glaring exactly like Snow Angel. What a lifelike appearance, almost like looking in a mirror.

The naughty game began with her pushing him toward the wall. Her fingers traced his muscular form, scratching rough skin while licking her lips. A swift glance with her bedroom eyes set him off, and she backed away, shielding her modesty.

"Gah!" Weiss-Ruby cried. "How'd you get in here, you dirty ape!"

"That's not how Weiss talks."

"Quiet, you filthy Faunus!"

Ruby-Weiss pouted, spun him around and she strutted over to push him down by the bottom of her heel, placing one foot over his bare chest. From his position, Jaune-Sun noticed the curvature of her legs and butt underneath her skirt. As much as he hated to admit it, her impression of Weiss, terrible as it was, turned his lips dry. One thing she nailed was her scowl and outfit. Not the ideal figure for Blake's clothing, but she fit, maybe pleasingly stretched, Weiss' clothes. Only helped that she adopted such an angry tone, matching her fierceness in split fascination.

Stay in character. "Hey! Let me go!"

Her eyes narrowed. "You just wait there for security to come get you, you no good stowaway."

"Ha! As if! I'm too great of a stowaway to be caught."

Weiss-Ruby humphed. Possible escape, huh? Couldn't have that now, could she? No. First, she had to disable him. Easy enough, she knew exactly how. Smirk, time to go night-night, dirty ape. Without warning, she removed her heel and sat down on his face, suffocating his passage of air with her thighs wrapped snuggly around his head and mouth pushed directly over her clothed folds. She couldn't witness his reaction, hidden by her combat skirt, but the frantic waving of his arms revealed the panic induced paranoia that came with one's oxygen supply being cut off.

Now? Who would break first?

Either he drowned underneath a cascade of juices, or her toe-curling climax weakened her body enough for him to escape. Only one way to find out, Sun-Jaune choked, inhaling her unique smell through the thinly soaked panties. She grunted, unable to distract herself from the sensation of his tongue exploring an unknown cave. Drip, drip, drip! Juices trickled on his face. His teeth nibbled on a begging clit through transparent linen. Something threatened to snap inside her. No! She squeezed her heavenly thighs harder, and before he broke free, taking advantage of a weakened body, he went limp. All in character to the game they played and Weiss-Ruby huffed with her legs feeling like jelly. So close, but the dominant species won.

Soaked, she stood up, smirking at the sleeping brute. Another job well done. Now—she dusted her outfit with her knuckles resting on her hips—to finish applying makeup on before calling security to clean up the mess. Such a shame, too. Mr. Stowaway here rocked a stone-cut body and yummy-yummy abs. Would have been fun to explore her fill, but appearances mattered more to her. With a courtesy flip of her hair, she turned around, dropped her guard, and changed into something far more comfortable.

A predator stirred due to the smell of arousal on his lips.

Sun-Jaune woke up from his quick-second nap, peeking up to see the starky Heiress changing. A voracious tongue licked lips covered in mouth-watering nectar. Pupils dilated. Hungry eyes observed each one of her movements, slowly stalking the delicious bitter-y snack before him. Ripe, supple, creamy, just like a perfectly seasoned banana. He silently rose to his feet, not yet done. Everything could have gone so smoothly, but ignoring the taunt body in front of him, firm all over, became impossible. He smelled her desire from here.

Blue eyes ravished the forbidden fruit.

Weiss-Ruby unclasped her combat skirt, allowing the garment to fall between her ankles. Gasp! Some of the skimpiest underwear taunted him, strings with the tiniest patch of blue used to cover her indecency. Tiny, unable to thoroughly cover skin, and tearable from the lightest friction of force. A rear breathed without string or linen to cover its precious hills. Her bra, on the other hand, was no more than two snowflake stickers, hugging skin with her arousal clearly shown through the way it creased outward. She left nothing for the imagination, turning her back toward him while she bent down to retrieve something trivial in the drawer. A firm, inviting butt ridiculed his libido, turning the spacious jeans into something uncomfortably tight. Weiss-Ruby then pulled out her item, a collar with a leash, and his inner animal raged.

Never break character!

The once proud smirk on the Dust Heiress fell apart when he ripped her skimpy lingerie. Proof of Weiss-Ruby's wetness dripped down shaky thighs, and he feasted, dragging his tongue up-and-down the naughty kitty. She instantly moaned, glaring with her legs spreading apart. Powerful digits dug into her trembling legs, not giving her the ability to turn around or move as he lapped away at spilling nectar.

"What in the world?!" Weiss-Ruby groaned. "How are you still awake?!"

He grinned. "You forgot to count to ten."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

A grin turned into a smirk. "It doesn't have to with how wet you are."

Her cheeks blushed. "You're a filthy liar. I'm not, moan, wet!"

Sun-Jaune cocked a brow, testing that false theory. He used his greater stature to lift her petite body and pin her on the wall, face still full of her velvety folds. Soft thighs wrapped around his head. Golden locks got played with, and an Heiress moaned between the verbal tongue thrashing. His solid muscles kept her stuck in place. Good thing, too, because she twisted and turned, panting like a Jessabelle in heat. Then he discovered her basket of nerves, acting very animal-like by playing with it until she screamed. Poor Weiss-Ruby, once a predator lowered its teeth into their prey, they never let up until the spoils gave in.

Instincts made short work of her hot-and-bothered body. Lick, lick, bite! Rinse and repeat, Sun-Jaune kept the pace going until she forgot how to breathe. Delicate fingers soon pulled on messy hair. Her back arched painfully into his lapping tongue with a torrent of juices flooding his mouth, but he never stopped sucking on that nub of hers. Toes curled involuntarily, and she gasped when he put her down.

The Dust Heiress quickly fell to the floor from her jelly legs being too weak, resting on all fours like an animal in heat. A creamy posterior ached for something harder, not yet tamed. Her need to be taken, something she would deny feverishly, made her shake her hips. Sun-Jaune responded. His pants fell, along with his boxers, and a sight captivated the starved Heiress.

Weiss-Ruby gasped at the sight of an enraged monster, built to conquer a submissive mate. She bit her lip. That thing throbbed, twitched, and pulsated. So thick and masculine. Nothing like the sophisticated gents. Lower lips soaked easily in the presence of a primal force. She attempted to soothe the savage beast, but its dominating presence restricted her willpower in a latex bondage set-up, gagging her mouth closed and stuffing her nose with a musky seed that made thinking much too finicky. Much better to wait and see what he did next, eagerly following each twitchy movement with subservience befitting a pet. Then Weiss-Ruby regained her wits, moaning when he rubbed that member against her wet folds.

"You filthy Faunus! How dare you do this to me!" Weiss-Ruby panted, drooling like a common vagabond. "I won't forget this! Do you hear me?!"

"I hope you won't!"

She bit her lip, unable to deny her eagerness for him to ravish her, but he never moved. "Well, what's taking you so long? Lose your nerve?"

"Beg."

"... What?"

"Beg for it."

Not on his lower-class life! "Like I would demean myself for the likes of you. You're nothing special."

Oh? Really? Sun-Jaune accepted the challenge of the hottie temptress and rubbed his fruit slowly between her legs. At first, she resisted, frowning with only her bottom lips quivering for more, but as time passed, she started to moan with her skin gaining a bit of sweat. There was no ignoring the fluid traveling down her thighs. Once or twice she attempted to maneuver his member in, failing each time by her foggy mind playing tricks on her. Eventually, after her stickers had long since fallen from her accumulation of sweat, and the ability to control her moaning and growing wetness became an impossibility with such a piece of meat tempting her, Weiss-Ruby spoke softly.

"... Please."

The hybrid smirked, smacking naughty hills. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

She almost kept her mouth shut out of spite, but the heat from her body roasted what little sanity she had left. A highly sophisticated mind turned to mush when presented with fleshly pleasure. Her bottom stung, but in a pleasant way. How long had it been since she succumbed to carnal of the skin? Too long. Her angsty thighs and drooling tongue left no room for arguing, needing the sensation of being penetrated and possibly stuffed. She wanted that, Weiss-Ruby craved every inch of it. No other choice then, not with the way he rubbed her spot so viciously, and swallowed her stubborn pride, and prepared for the chance of consuming other things, and begged.

"Take me! Stop dilly dallying and take me!"

The Faunus-Human mentally saved the picture of this nobility snob rubbing her rear all over his waist, begging with her sex dripping, before claiming his new territory. Instantly she moaned, squeezing his member entirely with her toes curling violently. Narrowed eyes lost focus, turning into nothing more than dazed expressions as an animal took her from behind, corgi-style!

Weiss-Ruby threw her head back in bliss.

Sun-Jaune held her wrists as handlebars, pushing in-and-out of her body, using her in the most animalistic ways. Dust! She squeezed tightly around his banana, refusing to let go of her culprit. Weiss-Ruby had the filthy mongrel right where she wanted him, deep inside her, about to burst his banana cream filling inside her belly and all over her wet, hot walls. Her impressive derrière cushioned some of the hypnotic thrusting, but the mind-numbing act of it all, left her in a state of heat, like some animal. She drooled, she moaned, she met his hip movement just as hard, submitting to the alpha.

Slap! Slap! Their bodies meshed together to fill the room with sounds of their skin slapping against one another. To be taken from behind set her nerves on fire. She clenched firmly around him, spreading her legs far apart, balancing on her toes with his hands locking in her place. Harder. Faster. Her head fell. Somewhere in-between she grunted, gasping loudly with juices spilling down her sweaty thighs. Sun-Jaune then wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her close. The pumping never stopped, but he marked her neck and grabbed one of her breasts. Rough hands toyed with her lewd body. Weiss-Ruby had no choice but to wrap her arm around his head, lifting her leg instinctively to grant him better access. Moaning like a lowly streetwalker came easy for a repressed Dust Heiress. Begging for more made the brutal beast pin her to the nearest wall, using the steadfast dry wood to keep her trapped and pleading for more.

Dust!

He kept her hitting her weak spot, digging in-and-out in a brutish pace that forced her on the edge of her tippy-toes. She hugged the wall, moaning, dripping, clenching hard around him as he prepared his seed to pollinate. What would the press say if they saw her? Weiss-Ruby Schnee, fornicating with a rapscallion? She wouldn't be able to show her face around public, but he hit so deep and good. Far better than any of the proper gentlemen ever could. She couldn't help but moan with her legs spread. Asking her not to clench around him, requesting her not to squish or meet his hardened thrusts was maddening. She met each one, slapping skin against skin, waiting for him to stuff her womb. Then he spun her in the filthy act, held her hands above her head, and lifted her body to press her against the wall as he penetrated deep between each push.

_Pant_! _Pant_! _Pant_!

Her legs wrapped around his muscular waist, about to milk him of his seed. He thrust once more, twice, and thrice, before shooting his cream into her lower gullet, provoking her release. Manners flew out the window with Weiss-Ruby moaning as she squirted. Stickiness filled her hole, dripping out while she panted, staining the carpet and her newest favorite toy. Stimulation worked on both their ends, charging a primal kiss between the two with him thrusting one final push, emptying everything into a haughty Heiress. That kiss soon turned into a battle of the tongues, releasing her of his hold so she could wrap her arms around his neck and lean on his body, wrestling a poor game against a hooligan. She quickly retreated, a strategic move, offering the Faunus a once look over with a bridge of spit existing between them. She smirked, now seeing the handsomeness in his ruggish appearance, and sensually kissed with his jaw with his hands wrapped firmly around her butt.

"Hm?" Weiss-Ruby kept kissing his jaw. "I might have misjudged you..."

Sun-Jaune smiled, squeezing her buttocks. "The name's Sun Wukong."

Her eyelids drooped. "And my name is Weiss Schnee. I think you'll make a fine member of my staff."

"... Huh?"

More kisses along the neck. "Yes, but we'll need to get you a suit. Something nice and classy. Maybe a tie, unless if you prefer a leash?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back off, Weiss!" Sun-Jaune pushed the daring Heiress back. "Hold up. I'm not anyone's servant boy."

She slowly licked her lips. "Are you sure?"

"You'll never get me in one of those monkey suits."

Weiss-Ruby swiftly frowned. How rude, this would not do. Someone needed a lesson in manners. She pushed her misbehaving Faunus on the wall, tossing off her jacket in the process. Down to her knees, she fell, licking, kissing, tasting, and all around playing with his banana soaked in her juices. Leftover nectar and milk stained her porcelain lips. Nothing but her boots remained on, and she glared with a promise of revenge, but having her on her knees, worshiping his fruit with a palette of kisses, made taking her seriously an impossibility.

"Listen here, Faunus. You'll do what I say, and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you a reward."

Sun-Jaune offered no rebuttal, throwing his head back when the Dust Heiress engulfed his entire member. Her silver tongue made short work of a peasant's meal, slurping and choking in a dignified manner. The mixture of her juices and his cream proved to be a delicacy that rightful belonged to the cream slurper. Only her mouth was suited for such a combination of flavors. Such a refined taste deserved to be eaten by an heiress. On her knees, like some beggar, choking on her spit, and expanding her throat for a treat that was beneath her. Weiss-Ruby never felt more alive than right now. She bobbed her head, servicing him instead of her, acting as his servant for a change. Sucking came so naturally to her. Dragging her tongue up the shaft, or twirling her taste-tester on the tip, she gobbled. She was a Schnee, blowing away the competition was what she did best. If Sun-Jaune, the Faunus standing before her as she rested on her knees, needed to be taught that lesson? Then so be it. She was more than happy enough to give him a thorough tongue-lashing.

So she sucked, choked, and slurped to drill some manners into the animal, gulping down droplets of milk that spilled out. Dust! Even the appetizers were thick and rich in potency, a delightful substitute for her morning cream, two scopes, not one. Maybe, after some training, he could become her creamy butler? Weiss-Ruby liked that idea, crawling on all fours to offer him a preview of her shapely butt. Enticing this behemoth shouldn't be difficult, already she had him right where she wanted him. A few more rolls of her tongue, maybe some overly loud choking sounds, throw in some deepthroating, and he would unconditionally agree to any of her demands.

_Lick_!

However, she had her pride to maintain, and slowly released his member, smirking with stains accompanying her puckered lips. Instead, she stroked him firm and quick, taking pleasure in the way he hiccuped when she engulfed swollen chestnuts. One-by-one she toyed with them, sucking and slurping until they were ready to burst. Then she smacked the head of his member on her lips, glaring hotly with her mouth stained.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes. Yes!"

She slowly licked the base, torturing him. "Are you going to wear the suit?"

"Yes!"

She smiled, backed away to fetch an item from her drawer, and then clasped a collar around his neck. "Good boy."

Before Sun-Jaune could protest the collar, his banana vanished between her lips. Never let it be said that Weiss-Ruby never rewarded for good behavior.

Her milk-stained lips were proof of that.

Later, after she milked him nearly dry, devoured every morsel, cleaned every inch of heated skin, she pushed him to the floor with the heel of her boot, wearing nothing else. Excitement built a new royal chair for her pleasure. The filthy Heiress then sat on her new throne, smirking when she made his banana disappear between a pair of still famished lips. Reaping in the benefits was nice, but she had to punish him for his earlier debauchery. Now he was at her mercy, going at her pace with eye-contact a must between all the bouncing goodness. He lacked the energy to move, she raked her manicured nails across his torso and rode him like the many ponies she owned. Whenever he felt like talking, she shushed the troubled beast by capturing his lips, moaning when rough hands gripped her soft, supple marshmallows.

Oh? He quite preferred her bum. Humph! For an uneducated animal, he sure had an exquisite taste. Refined with a dutiful tongue. A winning combination. Maybe, after she wholly drained him of his seed, which rightfully belonged to this cream guzzler, she would sit on his face again and allow him to bask in their softness. Of course, depending on how well he, groan, did on his thrusting, she might venture for another helping of his milk. Too many choices, hard to concentrate as her hips bounced, best to save it for later, after she drained him of everything. Yes, bounce, bounce, bounce, not now, but soon, maybe on her bed with a leash to keep him in line and suggestive lingerie to keep him rock hard as her hips rocked him over-and-over again. Moan! Such primitive thoughts distracted her, giving him the chance to beat her tongue in wrestling.

Never break character!

A great stowaway took advantage when he saw one, and this Faunus-Human seized his opportunity to flip over a filthy Heiress. Now she was the one pinned down on the floor, getting penetrating by a hot piece of flesh. Her hips buckled, her back arched, and Sun-Jaune leaned down to nibble on her ear. Turnabout turned the dominatrix girl into a masochist between each hardened thrust. He seized the opportunity and trapped her hands above her head, hitting deeper into her womb.

"I'm going to breed you!"

Weiss-Ruby shivered, groaning into the ear biting with her folds desperate to suck whatever seed remained. Yes! Breed her! Fill her womb up with a sticky, vigorous seed. Spoil her reputation and stuff her full of cream! Her legs spread apart to grant him all the access he needed, squishing between each powerful thrust. Soon heated walls clenched around him, refusing to release him as he twitched inside. Sun-Jaune grunted. Weiss-Ruby moaned. A slender back arched into his torso, resting on her squishy butt, and she got stuffed to the brim like one of many of her gratifying creampies. Juicy thighs wrapped his waist, not allowing even a drop to spill for however long it was possible. Then, when his strength began to fail him, the risque Heiress smirked and flipped their positions. Now he laid down on the floor, again, with her sitting on her newest accessory.

Weiss-Ruby won.

She reveled in her victory for all about three seconds, before falling on his impressive chest, and fell asleep. Later in the day, neither one of the dorks could make eye-contact with the real Sun Wukong and Weiss Schnee.

He drew the line on the proverbial sand when she suggested a more daring couple. No. Not really. She memorized every one of his weak spots and exploited them to the fullest. Before long, their bedroom games continued, and Jaune embraced the role of his new persona.

"Where are you getting these outfits?"

"I'll do anything for pancakes."

"That's not how Nora—ugh!"

Nora-Ruby smirked as she worked to drain him of his stored sap. Mouth-on-wood suction should suffice. Someone, only her, had to suck out the sticky syrup trapped inside this hard wood. How else was she supposed to eat her pancakes? Silly, Ren-Jaune.

**...**

_One day, out-of-the-blue, Ruby offered Jaune one of the greatest gifts he ever received. Call it an earlier birthday-anniversary gift. Yadda-yadda. In for a Penny, in for a pounding._

"Jaune?"

The Arc in question turned around, finding Ruby and a strange, quirky girl waving at him. Her grin was like a million-watt smile, and she wore this cute dress and black thigh-hugging stockings. Her orange hair made her stand out, like Nora's, but he recognized her. Hard not to remember the girl that crushed Ruby in a death hug, but he never caught her name.

"Yeah?"

Ruby threw her hands out. "This is my friend, Penny."

"Sal-u-tations!"

Ruby awkwardly rubbed her neck. "You see... Penny's special. She wants to be a real girl, and I've promised to help her. And we got to talking, and one thing led to another, and you know me, always up for an adventure..."

Jaune waited for her to finish, but she ended it there. Penny had to fill in the blanks, grinning brighter than before. "Do not fret, New Friend Jaune! I shall try my hardest at this three-way."

"... What?"

Ruby suddenly latched onto his arm, seductively pressing her body close. Her fingers traveled up his hoodie, raking gently across hardened muscle. Penny mimicked her movements, grinning harmlessly as Jaune's heartbeat sped up. A stunned Arc allowed them to lead him toward their filthy bedroom, nerves shot and blood turning oh so very warm. Ruby opened the door while simultaneously reaching down his pants.

Her eyelids dipped with her tone taking on a whole new level of filth. "This could go two ways, Jaune. You either say no, and we forget this ever happened. Or you say yes and help me welcome Penny to the exciting life of a real girl."

"... _What_?!"

Penny followed Ruby's actions, reaching down his pants as well. "I have done the appropriate research, and I conclude the best course of action to start is a blowjob."

Ruby giggled. She liked the sound of that. "You or me first?"

"The correct grammatical phrase is you or I, Ruby, but why not both?"

Ruby innocently smiled when he hardened to that of steel. "That's a super idea, right Jaune?"

A currently fried Arc failed to make words, pushed against a wall by her future wife as her oddball friend shut the door. Ruby already knew his answer when she dropped to her knees, pulled down his pants, and licked her lips at the sight of his equipment.

_Slam_!

However, before anything perverted happened, brave but foolish hands gripped her shoulders, keeping her still and awkwardly smiling down at her. "Hi! I'm Jaune Arc. And I'm very lost." Jaune blinked.

Penny waved on her knees. "Greetings, Jaune Arc. I'm Penny Polendina. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I can satisfy your sexual needs."

He cocked his head to the side and swiftly dragged his pants back up. "Rubes? Uh, explain."

She shrugged. "What's there to explain? Penny, me, and you. Threesome. Bowchicawowow!"

"... That's what I'm confused about."

A rolling of the eyes. Ruby grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. "Guess that's my cue. Give me a minute, Penny. I need to knock some sense into Jaune."

"I shall wait right here."

Ruby pushed dumb and clueless to the other side of the room, grinning in that unusual Ruby way. Usually meant she won. She backed him against a wall with her arms folded and lips curving.

Ruby adored the way he blushed. "So... what you're telling me is that you don't want to have a threesome?"

He panicked. "Yes. No! I don't know. You know I do, how could I not? That's like asking me if I like food."

She snickered and struck her hand down his pants to stroke him. "Good, because this guy here is all nice and hard, and Penny's all soft and ready. And don't worry, she can keep a secret." Ruby then pointed at Penny. "Besides, I know you. Just look at her and tell me you're not interested."

Penny innocently waved at the happy couple. "I look forward to emotionally bonding with you."

Ruby snickered at the word _bonding_.

Yup! There was definitely going to be some bonding all right.

Ruby knew she won once his eyes undressed Penny's body, memorized by her long legs and freckled face. Good. Her fingers unlaced her corset and cape, throwing Penny a thumbs up.

The plucky android yelped.

Right! Undressing! An essential part of copulation. She warily grabbed her precious bow and checked the room for any spot where it wouldn't sustain damage. A nightstand!

Satisfactory.

By the time Penny removed her bow and turned around, Ruby was already on her knees and giving him a firm handjob, clothes scattered around the room. She froze at the sight of her naked friend. Boldness and a willingness to teach? Penny knew she picked the one-in-a-million friend. Excitement bubbled up inside her chest with Ruby rolling her tongue out.

"First thing's first, we need to get him frustrated." Ruby teased the base with her tongue. "Just and watch, Penny. I'll show you what to do."

"Like a live presentation?"

"Exactly." Ruby licked her lips. "First, we lick him all over..."

Ruby shared a final smirk with her before jerking the top half of his member and licking the underside, looking only up. Hot, messy drooled coated the surface in no time from intentional slow tongue dragging, moving both up-and-down. No hint of innocence, not what Penny was used to, reflected from her friend. Those hungry lips just eventually traveled up and firmly wrapped around the head. Inch by inch, she swallowed, impressing Penny the more she slurped. Once she lubricated it enough, her bobbling turned into a bouncing frenzy, taking more and more, deeper and deeper, until her nose brushed against his waist.

Penny watched in acute fascination.

Ruby not only gobbled his member up—she worshiped it. Nothing but devotion in those lust-driven eyes of hers. Faithful, perverted, and filthy. She prayed on her knees with her lips wrapped hungrily around the tempered flesh as her throat contracted and expanded. Sounds of her choking filled the room, gagging too. Still, she bobbled. Her head jerked. Her mouth sucked, slurped, and swallowed.

Penny hiccuped when her friend suddenly made direct eye-contact.

Without missing a beat, Ruby resumed blowing him without looking away. Soft cheeks bulged from the awkward angle, stuffed to the brim. Penny blinked. Ruby didn't. Her head bounced repeatedly. Much drool spilled beyond her lips, except Jaune didn't mind the sloppy eater. He benevolently grabbed her head, and in a flash, screwed her face silly while Penny watched less than a foot away. So viciously rough. Ruby gagged throughout her throat stretching, curling her toes, twitching her fingers, and choking loudly.

Somehow she appeared at ease.

A natural milk guzzler kneeled before her, not only sucking him dry but relishing every second of it with enchanting bedroom eyes. Penny mindlessly rubbed her thighs from watching the depraved act. How often was Ruby gagging on her knees? Sources pointed to a lot. Had to be with how easily she sucked while he violently bobbled her head. Bolts! She found herself gulping once Ruby started fingering and pinching herself, squirming even. Penny absently licked her lips. Her synthetic skin grew uncomfortably hot, and her body suddenly rejected her constricting garments.

Then the dirty act stopped once he held her head down at his waist.

Oh? Oh! Oh my. Jaune just exploded into Ruby's mouth, filling her jaws to the brim with protein-rich milk. Her cheeks bulged, Penny mistakenly feared some might slip past her lips, but Ruby wasn't an expert for nothing. Gulp by gulp, drop by drop, Friend Ruby swallowed while still teasing her body, only this time she shared a sideways glance with her, smirking around his girth with just the tiniest bit of white spilling out. One last gulp and she released him with an audible pop, switching from sucking to jerking him while she beamed a sticky lipgloss coated grin at her. One hand still stretched her walls.

"Always make sure to swallow every drop." Ruby kissed the sloppy mess. "Unless if you feel in the mood for a facial."

"A-Affirmative!"

Ruby smirked and waggled her wet finger. "Come over here. It's your turn." Penny blushed, sliding over to grasp the pulsating piece of man meat, but Ruby slapped her hand away. "Uh, uh, uh, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your clothes." Ruby blew into her ear. "Take them off. You won't be needing them. Trust me."

Penny's face adopted a dark hue, but she complied. "My mistake!"

She quickly jumped to her feet to grab the bottom ends of her skirt, only for Ruby to slap her hands away a second time. "No! Wait. Let Jaune undress you."

Huh?

Ruby edged away to give Jaune enough space to undress her, not like she had much choice, but not as if she objected to the suggestion either. Mr. Tall, Blond, and Drinkable offered her a kind, simple smile that calmed down her racing pacemaker. More of her panties soaked the closer he got, yet she responded by pushing her palms against that naked chest. Not to shove, but to feel. It would be a hiccuping lie to say she was more interested than nervous. After watching that scene of carnal savagery at work, well, it only reinforced her determination with a blushing, freckled face. Having him undress her sounded something out of one of Blake's scandalous novels, and Penny couldn't wait any longer.

An Arc lived to serve.

He first unhooked the strap on the back of her dress, following by grabbing the ends of her skirt and whooshing up—along with her shirt—and pulling it over her head. Penny shivered. She stood there with nothing but her unmentionables and nylons on, turning three shades darker. Tomato red trailed behind once she noticed Jaune gawking at her body with Ruby whistling in the background. Then his throbbing member twitched. Oh? While she never took her appearance sincerely before, knowing she caused such a reaction both thrilled and excited her.

Things grew more heated when he unfastened her bra and freed her breasts. Not impressive based on conventional measures, but he caressed them with her voice shooting up two octaves. Penny tried to cease her moaning, squirming with her lips tightly sealed, except dumb-dumb made it his objective to hear her wail. Wandering hands exchanged places with an overzealous tongue. Now he licked and gently bit on her nipples while his hands explored to his heart's content.

Then he kissed her neck.

stopped working.

What? How? Nothing made—moan! Penny trembled from the firm roughness of his hands. She didn't even know her programming had a go-to goosebumps command. So possessive. Those hands traced the outline of her soft, synthetic skin, massaging shoulders and hugging her tiny waist so tenderly that she hiccuped when he groped her butt. A delightful shiver ran up her metallic spine when he grabbed a handful between each fleshy cheek, forcing her body to rest against his when he pulled her closer. Caressing, stretching, playfully slapping, Jaune did all that and more to her before finally hooking his fingers around her green, mostly transparent panties, and instead of slipping them off as she had anticipated with ninety-nine percent certainty, he ripped them off so swiftly that Penny ended up hugging his muscular frame from a kneejerked reaction.

Doing so caused two things to happen.

One, she never appreciated the brawny, physical form of a male so avidly before, turning bright honeysuckle red from the sensation of rubbing her delicate body against such an imposing chest. Solid muscles everywhere—restraining her voice when sensitive breasts brushed upon his torso was futile. Number two, Penny swiftly determined that the thing between his legs was designed to discipline very filthy girls if the way it grazed against her drenched, lower lips meant anything.

Carnal display to its core.

Rebooting, rebooting, she scratched her fingers down his chest, losing herself to his dominating roughness. Then he stopped attacking her neck to seize her lips in a passionate, tongue-inducing kiss that left her weak in the knees. No preparation, no warning. Absolutely nothing. Full tongue-on-tongue action that left her a lagging mess. Those cobalt eyes stared deep into her artificially created soul, and she found her arms wrapping around his neck as he squeezed her buttocks. The wrestling of his tongue easily defeated her tongue, only she didn't care, pressing her body impossibly close to absorb his heat with her eyes closing to the foreign sensation of her toes curling.

They stayed like this with Penny sinking into her first kiss.

The exchange of spit riveted her so. She never knew how fine-tuned her lips were before. It literally slowed her processor down to a halt. Rubbing her now slippery folds against his package worked against her, tingling her spine as she moaned helplessly into the kiss. He just loved massaging her rear. Then again, Penny shared the sentiment, traveling her hands down to inspect every crevice of impenetrable muscle. Compact, dense, and thick. So unfair. So unjust. How were her fingers supposed to resist? Every passing second her body relaxed into the spit sharing makeout, her anticipation grew, and that member throbbed right between her legs.

Jaune broke off the kiss after her hands found grabbed his lower sword.

None of it planned, all accidental. Still, Jaune separated and enjoyed the sight of half-lidded eyes. A bridge of saliva hung between them, he grinned, grabbed her shoulders, and applied pressure. Penny smoothly slumped down to her knees, coming face-to-crotch with the thing meant to penetrate her body and, by a quote of the CCT Network's less wholesome sites, pound her silly and wreck her insides. How or why eluded her. None of it sounded at the least bit pleasant, although researched date said otherwise with numerous references and pictures of sex-crazed nymphs enjoying each second their body was toyed, spanked, or used during intercourse.

Penny knew the only way to receive conclusive data was to attempt the experiment herself, and so far, she fancied the preparation part.

If that meant jerking off, sucking, and then bouncing on this throbbing piece of angry flesh, then by all the bolts in the world, she enthusiastically accepted the challenge with a blushing face and soaked thighs, but before any of that happened, Ruby snickered and joined her on the floor with her hand joining hers. She, too, stroked Jaune, puckering her lips.

"Pretend it's a lollipop with a rich, creamy center." Penny gasped when Ruby fondled her breasts from behind. "And remember, get him frustrated. You'll thank me later. Oh yeah, say this when you're finished!"

Ruby leaned forward and whispered into Penny's ear. Uh-huh! Affirmative! She nodded and prepared herself for the challenge before her. Her stroking of the hardened piece of meat stopped, more focused on inspecting her practice tool. So she scooted closer—with some butt slapping encouragement from Friend Ruby—and pressed her face against the baby maker just like Ruby had.

Penny hiccuped.

Now that Penny had the member pressing against her face, her typical can-do-attitude boldness left her.

So this was a male's sexual reproduction organ. What a memory-numbing musk, he reeked of testosterone, and it had all of her systems lagging. A mixture of Ruby's drool and his breeding seed coated his densely packed member, and Penny blushed not from embarrassment, but the anticipation of devouring Ruby's sloppy seconds. Something about sucking him dry with someone else's remains aroused her circuits and damped her panties.

That and the irresistible pheromones he released.

Depending on the reserves, Aura affected the seed of the males. Most of the time, not many individuals possessed such resources to show a noticeable change, negligible, but Ruby's bedroom partner must have massive reserves. Pheromones bombarded her senses once she dragged her tongue underneath the shaft. Aura infused pheromones kept her insides hot with her skin tingling and walls wetting the more and more she tasted and washed his member. Virus protection? Non-existent. Penny couldn't resist the temptation to suck if she wanted to, far too gone in his Aura-imbued scent after just a few licks.

Ruby just giggled pervertedly from behind.

She hovered over her shoulder and passively patted her on the head. Why that encouraged her to try harder, to slobber him in warm drool and surrender to his commanding gaze, Penny remained clueless to her actions. Senses dulled underneath the testosterone-heavy scent, something she vaguely became aware of the longer and firmer her tongue strokes became, and eventually, those pats became gentle nudges. Nudging turned into dominating. Soon her velvety soft lips wrapped fondly around the tip before sinking. Soon she swallowed him, taking more between each mouthful. Soon Friend Ruby's helpful guidance turned more productive, purposely pushing her to gulp deeper.

Soon Penny discovered she was giving Jaune a deepthroated blowjob without any assistance.

Like a fish to water.

Giving head came easy to the socially challenged android. From her extensive research, a gag reflex made deepthroating challenging, even for experienced gobblers. Ruby showed the same limitations, but she revealed more expertise in sucking. Enthusiasm helped quell some of the boundaries. Penny, on the other hand, had no such reserves. Her structured frame disabled any gag reflex. She engulfed him and milked him dry. Ruby must have quickly anticipated that, playing with her orange mane as she bobbled. The groans Jaune made encouraged her to suck harder, to go deeper, and to meet his hip thrusts. Hearing those noises and knowing she caused such a state inflated her ego.

Giving sloppy blowjobs came naturally to her.

Now, she waited for the moment that he grabbed her head and unleashed his seed down her tight throat. As if reading her memory banks, she welcomed the change of pace when his hands gripped her head and affected the tempo. Much, much faster, she met the violently thrusts with equal urgency, gagging from slurping too hastily. Her hands quickly found themselves on his legs, holding onto his body for support. What ferocity, she blinked from her efficiency. Not only a natural milksucker, but an effective one. Soon her progress rewarded her tongue and throat with bits of pre-release, a somewhat salty flavor, creamy in texture with a potent thickness from having such a concentrated amount of Aura, and rich with both testosterone and pheromones, and this was only the small warning samples. What Penny feared was the densely compact sample about to fill her mouth and spill down her jaw. Because and with full discretion, she treasured the taste.

Synthetic tastebuds preferred the taste of salt versus whole foods. It left a lasting impression on Penny, filling her thoughts with a creamy filling. So she sucked harder, moved faster than his hands, and overall brushed her nose against his pelvis between each bounce. All too soon, Penny heard his breath hitch, saw the dilating of his pupils, felt the throbbing of his member inside her mouth and squeeze of his hands in her hair, and Jaune discharged.

What an explosion.

Every available space in her mouth instantly filled to the brim with savory cream, way more intoxicating and irresistibly vibrant than the samples. Aura-rich, full, and glutinous, Penny saw why Ruby swallowed every drop. She followed in her example, gulping it all down. None would spill out her lips. Her throat filled with hot essence and Penny enjoyed each bit. Her head bobbled once or twice to clean up any remnants, keeping eye-contact a must. Then, ever so slowly, she pulled her head back to release his member, spit-shined, and filth free, well, except for the dirty girl dragging her tongue painfully slow from the base to the tip. Bedroom eyes never looked away once with her warm breath tickling the head.

"I'm grateful for the meal."

Penny really was. She saw why they called it sloppy seconds because of the urge for more. Covering him in drool only kept him achingly hard, leaving him in need of a well-earned sucking. If only he had some filthy android already on her knees, more than happy enough for a second round, possibly with her lips inching deeper. A shame that Ruby pulled Penny away from suck-him-dry programming, bouncing her on her feet with a congratulatory smirk.

"Not bad, Penny!" Ruby jumped with her boobs bouncing. "Looks like you have a real knack for sucking."

Penny kindly accepted the compliment, licking her lips clean. "I must say, Friend Ruby, I'm envious of your chest? You have very perky breasts, and they bounce so effortlessly."

"What?! Are you kidding? Just look at your butt! So big and round. You could bounce a penny on that thing." Penny straightened her entire body when Ruby proved her point by ruthlessly slapping that delicate piece of ingenuity. "See! My hand's still shaking. How about we ask Jaune? Jaune—?!"

A pair of arms snaked around the waists of the girls and fingered them both, pulling them into his chest once they latched onto his arms for support. Penny hugged that limb fiercely, rubbing her legs together from impressive digit digging. New pleasure overload left her snuggled against his chest. Ruby did the same, laughing with her body losing strength.

"See, this is why you get him frustrated." Ruby wailed. "He can't wait to plow our bodies." Penny failed to answer, so Ruby kissed his cheek softly with a venomous tone. "Let Penny go first. And Jaune? Make it extra special."

"No problem!"

She smirked. "How about a quick taste test? I bet she tastes super sweet."

He released Penny from his torturous fingers, and Ruby latched onto her limping friend. "Only one way to find out."

Ruby couldn't agree more and spanked Penny on the rear.

"On the bed. Come on, move your big butt!" Ruby then gingerly pulled her stockings off each leg once said big butt touched the mattress. "Whoa, whoa, time out! You won't be needing these. Unless if you feel like staining them, and believe me, that headache."

Penny showed no resistance.

Ruby tossed those nylons aside, joining her on the bed. Without her stockings on, and only wearing nothing but her signature bow, Penny turned ripe tomato red on the pallet. Partially her hand covered her chest, allowing some of the pink of her areolas to peek through her fingers. Her human friend shared no discomfort. Ruby appeared at ease, resting on her side while wearing less. She grinned so widely that Penny nervously shared the same enthusiasm, just a much lesser spread.

"Don't worry, Penny, you're going to love this!" Ruby booped her nose. "Jaune's just going to eat you out to get you ready."

Penny blinked.

Eat her out? What in loosened corkscrew did that mean? None of her research pointed to that term. Then her sights traveled toward the other participant, deepening that flushing face. Jaune stood at the end of the bed, scanning her bare body that made her feel intoxicatingly wanted. As if to confuse her more, he sensually licked his lips and dropped to his knees. Again, Penny remained confused, at least until he tugged her legs and pulled her close. Someone eeped, most likely her, when he brushed his mouth between her legs and folds. Suddenly everything became apparent once the tongue lapping began with her legs used to keep her still, trapped, and at his tongue's mercy.

The soft, velvety texture of his tongue caused her body to shake.

Penny suffocated in the pleasure.

Who knew a tongue scratching and tasting her pink, juicy folds felt so mind-deleting fantastic! Thrashing soon followed once Jaune recited the alphabet, stopping once he hit P. Over and over, Jaune spelled her name between muffled skin. Over and over, Penny gasped soundless noises. Reinforced arms and thick shoulders kept her from squirming, and the eyes glowering between her legs caused the quivering of her lips. He licked. He tasted. He slurped and sucked, not leaving any sweet nectar to escape. She only grabbed fistfuls of sheets and drowned in the bliss.

A coil inside her threatened to snap.

Penny pulled at the sheets frantically, her toes curled in the air, over his shoulders. Jaune devoured his fill while she nervously chewed her lips, eyes closed involuntary. Penny couldn't, she wouldn't, she shouldn't, but she did. Plaything Polendina played with her chest, tugging and pinching hardened nipples while he massaged her trembling thighs and lapped her slippery folds, but the second he nibbled on her bundle of nerves, Penny's back arched with the help of her butt.

Not to worry, he kept her grounded on the bed.

"Mmmmm, you taste good."

Somehow Penny's blush deepened from the off-handed comment. He enjoyed her lubricants? None of it made sense to her, but then again, she squeezed her legs tight around his head with her hands holding his luscious, sun-kissed hair so that he wouldn't move as her back arched upward. Taste good? Yes! Peachy! Then Penny welcomed Jaune to eat his well while she whined, thrashed, and overall spilled onto his magnificent tongue. Not like she had much choice, not while those large, beefy arms held her quivering thighs in place. More. More! So close! That coil inside her was only a few more strokes away from snapping! Just a few more licks!

Then he just stopped.

No warning? No cooldown. Nothing. At first, she thought a position change was in order, wouldn't surprise her, every part of her eagerly awaited it, but he released her legs entirely and stood at the edge of the bed with her juices staining his mouth. Penny couldn't fathom why. Sweaty, frustrated, a panting mess, and beyond ready to squirt all over, preferably his grinning face.

Her first orgasm was only a few licks away.

"W-Why'd you cease?" Penny whined, perky chest rising and falling. "I-I was so close!"

"Because I'm going to take you from behind." Jaune answered. "On your hands and knees."

Penny gulped.

On her hands and knees? Like some common streetwalker? She—_gasp!_ His digits fingered her again, this time slowly. No time! More fingers, less time to think, Penny's hot and bothered body overruled any objective protocol, and she swiftly found herself on all fours with her backside presented to him as a gift. Every educational and raunchy video prepared her for this, yet nothing prepared her for the shellshock of having his member so close to her dripping, warm entrance.

This close to corrupting and claiming her!

Penny Polendina, the quirky, loveable friend of Ruby Rose, freckled beauty and socially-challenged dork, while on all fours, swayed her hips with her tongue rolled out and bedroom eyes all begging. She chewed hungrily on her lips the more Jaune Arc's member throbbed, slicked with her drool and trace amounts of his corruptible essence. No more self-control! No more waiting! She rubbed her peppered butt all over that twitching mass, hiccuping when he seized her tiny waist and moaned when he slapped her bottom to assert dominance and control her overheating frame.

She acted like an impatient little nymph.

Another smack, this time harder, on the other cheek, controlled her temper but only pushed the threshold of her overheating. Punish her! Discipline this misbehaving tart! Ruby answered those prayers by spanking her too and jerking Jaune near her entrance. She smirked down at her impatience and kissed her lover on the neck, being bold, loud, and direct.

"It's her first time. Make it special."

Then he pressed against her dripping entrance.

Bit by bit, stretch by stretch, his member slid into her embarrassingly wet walls and expanded her insides to fit his tool. Partially, then mostly, and all the way. He slipped inside and made her feel full, but not overjoyed. Her body tensed up in pain, not pleasure.

She gasped in discomfort once the pumping happened.

Penny failed to understand what made fornicating so desired. The sharp pain practically deleted any pleasure or interest in—_oh!_ Well then. Some of the discomforts turned to comfort, not much, but it wasn't so unbear—_ah! _Scratch that! A generous portion of the distress eased away—_gasp!_ What the turning gear? Everything suddenly felt so spine-tingling amazing! What if—_groan!_ Error! Error! Malfunction! Cognitive function disabled. Establishing connection—_smack_—connection failed.

Penny moaned with her back arching.

Not fair, not fair, not fair! No one ever told Penny that being stretched felt so utterly amazing. She had no safeguards prepared, and he rubbed her insides so roughly that it sent her CPU on the fritz. Spots overtook her vision from her RAM slowing. Not. Fair. He managed to spread her walls, reached her artificial womb, and pressed it repeatedly. From the ends of her toes to her short-circuiting brain, pleasure spread across her frame. Traitorous hips moved on their own. Eyes threatened to roll into her sockets with her tongue hanging shamelessly out, drooling on the bed with her shaky thighs getting slipperier by the second. Worst of all, her voice betrayed her. Try as she might, controlling any function of her speech program was all naught.

Penny moaned while being taken corgi-style, and she loved every glorious second of it.

The grip of his hands on her hips, the sensation of smacking her posterior against such a muscle-gifted body, just everything, Penny embraced every part of it. Harder. Faster. Harder! Faster! Smack! Penny curled her toes impossibly tight, gripping bed sheets. She squeezed him tight. Yes! Spank her again. Teach this naughty android a lesson. Dominate and violate her body until she was nothing but a blubbering mess! Jaune did just that, increasing his tempo and momentum. Someone he hit a weak spot in her design, and Penny thanked whatever mechanical marvel out there for designing corgi-style! All fours was now her favorite position.

Ruby happily watched from the sidelines with a teasing smirk.

_Moan! Groan! Hiccup!_

Ruby admitted that using Jaune as a practice dummy for Penny's sexual exploration was a bit unorthodox, but neither appeared to mind. Like right now. Results looked very promising. Penny attempted to meet his smack sounding thrusts head-on, but her inexperience showed versus animalistic conquest, and honestly, those childbearing hips looked much better held and controlled by his muscular arms.

Her adorable hiccuping more than made up for it.

Corgi-style.

A perfect starting position for her first time, Ruby knew the filthier stuff required a bit more bravery. Getting undressed by Jaune had practically ruined those cute screws and bolts panties, and that was before he tore them off. Corgi-style allowed her the chance to relax and grant him full control while he enjoyed the sounds of her adorable voice and bouncing rear. On all fours? Pounded from behind by powerful thrust-humping action? Yup-yup! Perfect for her Penny and her space station butt. In the bust department, Ruby Roleplaying Rose had her quirky friend beat, but Penny Perverted Polendina made up for that with junk in the trunk. Whoever built Penny must have stored crucial components there to keep her looking small, petite, and thin.

Bubble butt Penny.

A deliciously deviant double-edged sword!

Weakness was crucial during lovemaking, knowing the other partner's weak spots made pleasure all the more intense. Dizziness and heavy breathing play a huge factor, and once that vulnerability was cracked, forcing the other to a rapture-induced coma allowed for total freedom. Like right this second, another observation showed Penny loved discipline, more specifically her freckled butt.

Spankings flipped her switch. Every time Jaune gave that delicious booty even a light-hearted smack, she moaned without an ounce of self-control. Something stronger enticed a louder sound, but when he slapped her hard enough to turn that bouncy roundness speckled crimson, Ruby swore her pupils turned into that of heart-shaped.

Yup-yup! Penny Polendina loved spankings like any extra perverted girl.

Ruby eagerly awaited Penny's reaction to her first creampie.

Until then, she enjoyed watching her friend submit to her future husband's thrusting. Jaune knew how to hit hard, fast and deep, everything Penny's body lacked in experience. Stretched out by a skilled lover wasn't fair by any means, and that was the reason Ruby chuckled and played with the single strand of Penny's hair that struck out. Not for any reason whatsoever. Ruby merely felt like doing something while her friend enjoyed her expanding and rubbing. Did she make this face whenever Jaune pounded against her womb?

Ruby sure hoped so.

Hmmm? Jaune-Jaune still held back. Aww, cute. He could hump harder, pound faster, even add some extra oomph to those smacks, but refused to shatter Penny's mind or ruin her hole. Not on her Scroll. Miss I'm a Real Girl deserved some old fashioned, mind-numbing screwing. What kind of friend would she be if she denied Penny that level of sexual pleasure? Not a very good one. Nope.

First, Ruby laid on the bed with her bare and rested her chin on her elbows. "How is it, Penny? Good, huh?"

"Can't... concen... trate..."

"What? I couldn't hear you, Penny."

"I'm... going to... break." Penny slurred. "B-Break!"

Ruby shook head and shared a look with Jaune. Poor, precious Penny. What little strength she maintained threatened to collapse on her own weight. Arms wobbling? Body shaking? Sweat glistening? Yup! Any second now, she would fall. How about Ruby offer her friend some help in that regard? Being unable to support one's weight was a staple in good back-arching fun, and Penny needed some domination by a frustrated, hot-blooded male. Someone like her whimsical friend required a genuine breaking.

Ruby simpered. "Harder, Jaune, much harder."

_Bam!_

He kicked it up a notch, and Penny's arms collapsed. No more support for her. She failed to find the necessary strength to push herself back to all fours. Any and all thought vanished, and her voice grew louder between the more substantial, momentum-driven claps. How fortunate for her that Jaune kept her hips anchored up so that her upper body could rest on the bed, head tilted with drools spilling onto the sheets. So kind. So sweet. So bed breaking rough!

Much better.

Leaving her friend to drool, she moved to join Jaune on a bit of fun, slowly traveling up his body while dragging her tongue across his abs and upward. Past his pecs and beyond his collar bone, Ruby tenderly kissed his neck and raked her fingers across his sweaty chest. Neck switched over to chin before his mouth, making out with him, tasting Penny's fluids on the tips of his lips as he screwed her bestest friend silly. All too soon, those wandering hands found Penny's slapping butt, smacking it hard. A naughty finger then lightly traced an unused hole before pushing on inside. She smirked into the intense lip lock when Penny moaned like a girl in heat. Unbeknownst to them, mint green spirals overcame Penny's eyes when Ruby struck her finger inside her posterior, programming and rewriting the panting android's code partially. A safeguard that only happened when double-stuffed. Intense desire more than drowned her in a sea of pleasure but set her priorities anew. No longer was her top goal to become a real girl.

That quickly fell second to her newest purpose.

Penny begged for Filthy Girl Status and the activation key for her new lifestyle currently pumped in and out of her body with such ferocity that addiction long left the musked smelling room.

Obsession more clearly defined the change.

So, eventually, spiraled eyes turned into dilated pupils between her effort to meet each thrust. A harsh, wonderous slap to her bottom quickly overruled that code, informing her to surrender to Jaune's pumping and enjoy the mind-deleting experience. A second attempt ended the same, including the third and fourth. Slap! Smack! So good! Harder! Faster! Treat her like an everyday sex toy!

Make her his personal fleshlight!

"She's restless." Jaune remarked as she tightened around him.

"I can see that." Ruby giggled. "Keep going. I'll finish her off."

Penny, Penny, Penny. Ruby gently traced her finger across her shiny back, loving every second of thump-thump she felt from the momentum-driven impacts. Poor thing couldn't keep quiet, moaning and groaning so loudly that someone outside might hear Penny's aroused voice. Wouldn't that be a scandalous sight to see? Miss Polendina, on all fours, pounded from behind while she watched her friend moan obscenely did paint a naughty picture.

Not to mention the smell.

Sweat or something else? Ruby couldn't be confident due to Penny's origins, but learning about her ability to drool and all things bodily fluids, made everything all the better. The aroma of skin slapping fun tickled her nose in the most deprived of ways, and Ruby absolutely loved that stench. Always managed to work up Jaune for more bedroom fun.

Hmm?

Speaking of sticky toys, Rubes crawled over to see how close Penny came to her first release. She stuck her head out and grinned. Pupils dilated. Tongue out. Perfect. So innocent. Ruby couldn't resist the temptation of whispering naughty words into those virgin ears. Her hands explored Penny's sweaty body, tickling her spine and sides before curving down to grab handfuls of her breasts. Pinching of rock hard nipples followed quickly enough with a gasping, back arching Penny, and Ruby softly laughed when she tried rocking her hips faster.

What a perverted girl.

"Feels good, huh? You want to know what'll feel better?" Ruby softly bit her earlobe. Thumbs pinched puckered nips. "If he bred you. Imagine his white, hot seed inside you. Don't you want that? To be stuffed so much that he impregnates that womb of yours? You do, I know you do. Just beg for it with that filthy body of yours. Beg."

Penny resisted Ruby's hypnotizing words.

Impressive for a beginner, but Ruby preferred this setup even more. Toying with Penny was never not a blast, and her words affected her backside blessed friend. They swayed her in so many ways that Penny didn't even realize she dipped her body down to grant him better access. So cute. So lewd. Ruby kept tugging and pinching her sensitive skin, nibbling on her earlobe. Time for round two. This time she whispered in Penny's ear so Jaune couldn't hear.

"Wanna know a secret? Real girls get pregnant all the time." Ruby giggled softly. "And I think you're perfect with those childbearing hips of yours. What more do I need to say? Hmm? That you're Baby-Making Ready?"

_Hiccup!_

Dilated pupils trembled upward while her toes curled.

Yup.

Penny Polendina just climaxed for the first time.

Judging by the way her fingers clenched the bed sheets so hard with her tongue rolled out and supported by a wordless moan, her first orgasm was a mind-numbing, mind-blowing, and mind-shattering one. Had to be since Jaune just exploded inside of her with his hands holding down her twitchy waist. Lucky, lucky Penny. One of his explosions guaranteed four things! Stickiness, thickness, hotness, and an abundance of all three. All the essentials to filling that womb of hers to the brim and turning her mind to mush. A smirk played on her lips. A homemade, extra-thick creampie and orgasmic face all in one, Ruby Rose cherished the memory of Penny Polendina's oohing expression forever.

Roleplay Rose could only guess what was going through Penny's memory logs.

If she were to guess based on experience alone, Ruby figured a white plume of heat invaded and filled her artificial womb to the absolute limit, triggering her safeguards to squeeze him tight and orgasm for the first time. What happened next? Oh! Walls clenched, she failed to make a sound, eyes much too busy rolling into the back of her skull with her limbs turning into pudding. Then everything after shuffled around the fact that she saw stars in her vision, next to making that oh-so perverted expression.

Either way, Ruby's friend was down for the count.

She didn't even have the strength to lift her head, a twitching mess on the bed with Jaune pulling out. Mmmmm! Penny's juices and his leftover milk glazed his member, like irresistible seasoning, and Ruby openly licked her lips at the rare treat presenting itself. Not like Penny had any plans to clean up after herself. Sloppy seconds or tasty thirds belonged to her. So, regrettably so, Ruby would have to pick up after Penny and lick him clean, suck him off, and milk him dry.

_I Drink Milk_ Rose was on the job, but first.

Ruby playfully pushed Penny's body, so she crashed on the bed with her limbs sprawled. Still no energy. "You rest up. I'll clean up the mess you left behind."

"... Acknowledged."

Ruby laughed and dropped to her knees.

Beside her, Penny stirred somewhat more alert.

"Mmmmm!" Penny heard Ruby mumbled with her mouth full. "Penny's got a yummy taste."

Penny focused her blurry optics and saw a rough outline of Ruby giving Jaune a quick blowjob. On her knees, arms held above her head by his hands, and all hungry, Ruby made sure to be as vocal and tongue lapping as possible, flicking her sights down to her.

"And this is why you work him up."

That random statement came with a visual presentation of Jaune flipping Ruby onto the bed before claiming, precisely like he had done to her, the same position and everything. Ruby even shared in the moaning her lungs out as he thrust into her from behind, but they changed it up halfway. Penny listened intently to whatever gibberish Ruby managed to say through her slurred speech, but most of it came out as breathless moans. Visual aid sufficed, anyway. Slap! Slap! Slap! Skin impacted vibrant cheeks rhythmically, otherwise known as the corgi-style, with her arms used as handlebars. Sweat clung to her body with her tongue spilled out, eyes rolled back, and toes curled involuntarily. Based on the way Friend Ruby begged for him to move harder and faster, she might have forgotten that she was here, resting right next to her, observing the way her figure jiggled between each impactive thrust.

Penny quickly deduced that pleasure overload sent cognitive thought down the drain. Such animalistic behavior, she noted, touching herself while gently watching in acute fascination. Oh? Another position change?

This time Paragon.

Instead of enjoying a view of bashful backsides clapping against his skin, they looked deeply into their eyes as he pounded her needy folds. Those legs of hers pulled him closer with her nails scratching his shoulder blades. Ruby tried to keep her voice in check.

A futile effort.

Penny gasped why. "He's able to thrust much faster?"

"Faster and harder." Ruby moaned.

Faster and harder? Jealousy, thy binary was Penny Polendina. Holding back on her, she felt left out. How much pleasure was she denied? Then again, without any energy left, Penny doubted she could contribute much to the lovemaking.

Lovemaking.

A silly moniker, but a wondrous, joyous concept, results looked promising, and the activity proved beyond engaging. No wonder individuals turned into lesser minded beings when fornicating. Sex was astounding! Without even running a systems check, she already knew tomorrow she would limp, an acceptable consequence after receiving such a rough, CPU-slowing experience.

Penny sighed.

At full capacity and lagging, sleep mode was inevitable. The rocking bed didn't even stir Penny awake, somehow easing her body into safe mode. Yes, she shut down, but only momentarily. Maybe a few minutes, perhaps longer, but abruptly she awoke from her half-sleep, half-awake hibernation mode and discovered her body pulled into Jaune's. The event happened so fast that she barely rebooted on time to find both her and Ruby snuggling up to his body, none of the transfer. At first, she hadn't a clue as to why, but then their breathing calmed with hers following suit.

Oh.

After coitus embrace.

Cuddling up to a warm body never interested the perky android before, but by the monkey's wrench, she saw the appeal. Afterglow made everything two-hundred percent better. So much heat to absorb, like some extra-toasty bed with not one, not two, but three thick blankets, and she did so greedily like some ecstatic sponge. Penny's stretched, dopey smile refused to be ignored, rubbed tiredly against the crook of his shoulder. Sleep. A foreign concept to one who ran purely on energy, overtook her artificial body, turning her eyelids heavy and breathing deep. She sighed contently against his skin, cooing silently to the way his arm wrapped around her waist. Roughness tickled her soft surface. Muscles teased that same adorable body. Dust! She loved the difference between her small frame compared to his rugged, muscular exterior.

Penny mindlessly rested her free arm across his torso with her legs wrapped securely around his.

_Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!_

Such a healthy, robust heartbeat, somehow lulling in a lullaby-like melody. Each beat added weight to her eyelids. Each thump regulated her breathing. Feeling stuffed and utterly exhausted from passionate lovemaking robbed her of any chance of remaining awake. Gratifying darkness quickly occupied the corners of her vision, and right before she drifted off into sleep-mode for the night, Ruby cleared her throat. Oh? Penny tiredly peeked over his broad torso to see Ruby eye grinning at the other side.

Penny systematically blushed.

All those comments Friend Ruby made about breeding made her pacemaker stir. She knew it an impossibility, android and all, but during some part of the glutinous lovemaking, mostly the thrusting and turning her CPU speed to a snail's pace part, Penny foolishly believed she was about to be impregnated. That both terrified and thrilled her. Part of her begged for that to happen as she had momentarily imagined Jaune as a breeding bull. Hormones—nothing more, nothing less—but she had squeezed him tight to consume every potent drop.

It was a mathematical improbability that Ruby avoided conception, then again, Beacon Academy, like all Huntsmen schools, offered birth control as a standard for all female students.

Either way, she yawned. "Greetings, Ruby. I would love to chitchat about boys and such, but my battery is running low. I'm afraid I can barely keep my sensors active."

"That's okay. Just be prepared for tomorrow. We're roleplaying."

"... Roleplaying?"

"Yup! Don't worry, you're gonna love it! I have this whole day planned with—?!"

Ruby paused in her verbose. Quirky, lovable Penny seemingly drifted off during her rambling. Her trademark hiccuping translated into cute snores, soft and almost squeaky. Even deep in sleep, she grinned with a reddening hue bridging across her rows of freckles, snuggling impossibly close to the warm body sharing heat. Ruby instantly shared in the smile and nestled comfortably into Jaune's shoulder.

Oh well. Better to leave it as a surprise then.

What was the worst that could happen?

Another chapter of her life for another time.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I lied again. This is the last chapter, you filthy scoundrels.

_Laughs evilly in the background. _


	5. Candy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of RWBY.

* * *

**Candy**

**By: Imyoshi**

"Welcome to Milk Guzzlers. Where our motto is I Drink Milk. How may I suck you?"

Ruby Rose stood before her customer, wearing the filthiest waitress outfit she found at the Handsy Huntress, with some additional alterations.

A tight, leather choker hugged her neck, dangling a silver dog bone that read _I Drink Milk_. Frilly arms bands accompanied her forearms, adding a black-and-white color palette to symbolize her position in Milk Guzzlers. She hid the menu playfully behind her back, pushing out her bare chest for all to see. Pink, delectable nipples begged for stimulation, adding to the appetite that was her flat, creamy stomach. Only a criminally-tiny apron covered her velvety dessert, see-through, it amplified the strands of a string-fleshed thong. Thigh-hugging, fishnet stockings squeezed her yummy-yummy legs. Somehow her whimsical hat, tiny, labeled _Got Milk_, tied the entire outfit together with its adorableness to an overall lewd uniform.

The restaurant was nothing more than a comfy chair she swiped from the library—super speed Semblance for the win—and a table lacking in the width department. Part of his feet slipped out from underneath the edge, but he couldn't look away from Ruby humming some delightful tune as she playfully shook in place. Her bosom jiggled, and she leaned forward when he cleared his throat. That smile of hers stretched, innocent with the menu presented to him and all its glory.

Somehow she printed out a menu with her face partially hidden on the front, top covered with her mouth, tongue rolled out, drenched in his sticky, white seed. Oozes dripped from her cheeks, collecting together at the tip of her tongue. Labeled on top was _Milk Guzzlers_, dripping with extra-thick, creamy milk off the bold lettering and onto her image. On the back, he found a second image, this one of a different mouth grinning an opaque stained smile with her lips coated pearly white. Again, only the eyes remained hidden, but he recognized the freckles and hair. Then Jaune saw at the bottom a signature, confirming his suspicions: _Drawn by Penny Polendina. Illustration based on experience._

He fondly remembered that day. A doubleheader from both Ruby and Penny, it was a miracle he lasted so long. What a way to experience their first threesome. Penny's eagerness, mixed with Ruby's competitive nature not to lose to a beginner, had him coated with drool in record time. Then she sat on his face while Penny sunk into his waist, and things blurred from there. Moaning, he remembered plenty of that, but what struck out was Penny's hiccuping every time he thrust from behind. Cute. Adorable. Penny had a memory burning lewd face. She held nothing back, hiccuping when he gripped those child-bearing hips and educated her on the finer points of thrusting, and she absorbed the information in hip-bouncing goodness.

"What's good?"

She smiled. "We're famous for our milkshakes. All our milk is one-hundred percent homemade, straight from the source."

"All-natural?"

A sly smile. "All-natural."

He tilted his head at the idea. "Does it come with a side?"

A sly smile turned mischievous. "Uh-huh. One banana-split. That's where I take a banana and stuff it between two scopes of marshmallow vanilla soft serve, topped with twin cherries. It goes great after a milkshake."

He had trouble removing his eyes from her wiggling chest, but the curvature of her body directed his eyes to her tiny apron. What that hid, and what that didn't, demanded questions to the possibility of scoops. Having a banana between soft serve drenched in hot-drool topping sounded good, real good, but maybe he could get more bang for his lien?

"Only soft serve?"

"Your choice between the scopes. The popular item is..." Ruby ran a thumb over her chest, before turning around to offer him option two in lush, plump view. "But we can do special orders."

His pants tightened considerably. Either a banana between two delectable mounds connected to a pair of milk draining lips, or squishy softness with a moist inside, ready for plowing. The choices. How could he ever decide? Maybe both? An Arc's appetite was healthy, and he was a growing adolescent with vigor to spare. A milkshake or two wouldn't hurt, added with two banana splits, and he felt in the mood to challenge the menu. He then paused, remembering just what his waitress said. Special order?

"What are your specials?"

Ruby rested a palm on her hip and pouted her lip, tapping her chin in deep thought. Drat! Specials! She hadn't thought of that. "Hmm? What are our specials? Let me think."

She purposely spun on her heels, greedily crossing her arms with her backside exposed. Her smooth back greeted him, along with her voluptuous butt. Luscious, round, juicy, that stringy thong left nothing to the imagination with those fishnet hosieries _oomphing _her rump. The urge to reach out and rip off that lace and claim her grew impossibly tighter, and she knew this, acting all coy while shaking her rear with a little thump. Then she twirled on her soles, clasping her fingers together in a milk-hungry grin.

"Oh! Oh! Today's special is the Under the Table Special."

"Under the Table Special?"

"Yup! Yup! That's when I crawl underneath the table and prepare myself an extra-thick milkshake. It's first _come_, first suck." Ruby sensually licked her lips. "And today we have a two-for-one. For every special you order, we throw in a Creampie for no extra charge."

He paused, lowering the menu. "Tell me more about the Creampie."

She pushed her hand down between her apron and played with herself. "It's handmade. Hot and ready and moist inside."

Ruby squirmed from spreading her folds. Wetness greeted her hungry fingers with heart-shaped pupils enveloping her eyes. Her other hand pinched her nipple, twisting the attention-starved nub while her customer watched herself prepare a sample. One finger first before two. Knowing he watched her cook his food, sitting there, legs opened, more than ready for her to serve, stimulated her heated nerves. She bit her lip. Please order the Under the Table Special!

"Hot and ready?"

"And very wet." Ruby emphasized. She leaned on the table and pulled out her sticky hand, licking the juices clean from her digits. "Very, very wet."

He leaned back in his chair. "I'll take one of those then."

"Yes, sir! One Under the Table special, coming right up!"

Ruby smirked before immediately dropping to her knees and crawling forward, underneath the short-width table. She went agonizingly slow, bending her legs the furthest way possible to emphasize her bottom. Loosely tied string barely hid her lace thong together, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she felt a breeze between the knees. Oh well. More pressing matters demanded her lustful filled attention. A stiffness in his jeans taunted her as she reached her prize, hands already grasping the zipper, and Ruby prided herself on customer satisfaction. One pull of her hand unpeeled her banana. The second firmly stroked the impressive treat, awing from how achingly hard it was, for her, for her mouth.

Ravenous lips licked.

_Lick!_

Ruby started slowly by experimentally licking the tip. Her tongue swirled around the head, gradually coating his treat in her homemade drool. Whirling turned into gobbling, with her lips wrapping around his girth. Then she tossed aside gentleness and deepthroated his member, too much of an expert milk guzzler not to. The sounds of her gagging and slurping filled the restaurant, and Jaune relaxed into his chair as Ruby orally satisfied her customer.

He would have watched her lips sink around his length, but her thong-wearing butt continually paced back-and-forth at the other end of the table. Oh. Oh! Now he saw the purpose of this abundant, but width challenged table. He had a perfect view of her heart-shaped bottom. That bubble butt bobbled, along with her head, granting him a show while she ate her fill. Jaune relaxed and enjoyed the marvelous customer service, reaching out and pulling the flimsy notes holding her lace together. Oops. The underwear came undone and fell to the floor.

Ruby paused midway during her milkshake preparation, shifting her sights up to her favorite customer. One, two—_pop!_ She released her drool-covered banana and pressed her lips on the tip.

"That's gonna cost you extra."

"Put it on my tab."

She grinned and sunk back down into his lap, slurping with her choker restricting part of her airway from every deepthroated suck. Juices spilled down her thighs without her useless clothing to absorb the stains. Ruby preferred it like that. Home Cooking made the best Creampies, like how milking from the source churned the tastiest milkshakes. She favored the down-and-dirty method for those very reasons, hence why she opened up Milk Guzzlers. Customers deserved the taste of a hand-breaded meal, and she aimed to serve, swallowing extra-thick loads in the messiest of ways.

_Suck! Slurp! Choke!_

Ruby Rose prided herself about being the number one milk guzzler. Thick and hot, she sucked them all. Jaune wasn't safe from her expert tongue. She licked from underneath the base to the bulbous tip. Her lips peppered his tempered meat in feather-like kisses. Every twitch and throb pushed her blow to the best of her milk-sucking abilities, stretching her throat with her attention focus on milking him entirely dry. The taste of her appetizer, mixed with the feeling of his eyes glaring at her cheeky rump, was all the motivation she needed to choke loudly and gag fully. _Suck! Suck! Suck! Mmmmm!_ She felt him twitching in her mouth.

Someone was close to blowing his load.

As a valued customer, Ruby worked twice as hard. Once he exploded, and he would, a skilled tongue and suction-like lips wouldn't allow for anything below dry, she planned to offer him that Creampie special, extra-extra moist. Stained thighs and heated folds demanded it. Until then, she released him with a hungry _pop _and showered the side of her delicious dessert with some firm, puckered lip kisses. Smooch! She grinned when she felt him throb, angry-veined. To tease him, she leaned down to push her rump up, sliding her tongue along the way.

_Slap!_

Eeep!

She choked on her meal, shivering from the harsh slap to her rear with her heart-shaped pupils throbbing. As if she wasn't hungry enough for that Creampie. Spanking only made her hornier. He knew that, and Ruby glanced up to find him grinning. He rubbed her reddening bottom, tenderly massaging round softness with a finger of his testing the moist oven ready to cook his meal. Once that second finger penetrated her pink, velvety folds, her legs spread as her tongue tasted more of his appetizer. _Suck! Slap! Mmmmm!_

Swallowing him whole, she glanced up with her mouth stuffed and throat expanded. Any second now, any second. Ruby jerked him with her tongue, never looking away. The telltale of his release became harder to ignore, among—_smack_—other things, and the flavor of his milk grew bolder by the bobble.

Order was up!

Powerful hands captured her head and pulled her impossibly close, stretching her choker-throat to her limits while stuffing her tummy full of her just desserts. An extra-thick milkshake filled her mouth. Cheeks puffed. Ruby swallowed spoonfuls, but her expert sucking skills couldn't gulp down every protein-rich load, and bits leaked out and spilled from her mouth, coating her lips in creamy icing. Not that she cared. Milkshakes were her favorite food, milk lovers enjoyed nothing else, and savored the aftertaste on her taste buds and stretched lips. The fact her orgasm washed over her, turning her legs into noodles, helped her swallow the salubrious batch of butterfat in eagerness befitting an expert slurper.

Gulp! Gulp! Tasty. She consumed until he released her head, throat scratchy hot. Once the last bits of his beverage ran dry, she offered him a few complementary sucks before slowly pulling her mouth away from the member to clean it off and drain any remnants of half-and-half. Her chest wheezed from having her body coming undone. Not that it bothered her. The opposite. Coated lips couldn't wait to offer him his banana split.

Judging by how densely packed his banana appeared after a thorough sucking, plenty of cream filling remained for the main course. Good. Because the next serving was on the house. She made her offer known by stroking the still firm member with her eyes dazed in nothing but serving lust. One kiss to the side ended with a pepper of smooches on his walnuts before she trailed a tediously slow lick up from the base to the drool-coated head. She crawled forward, sprawling on her knees with her chest pressed embarrassingly close.

"A banana split?"

He peeked down where the Creampie awaited for consumption. "I shouldn't spoil my appetite."

"But, sir." Ruby wrapped her melons around her treat. "It's on the house."

Ruby knew she had him from feeling how blazing hot his member felt between her buns. A mixture of drool and milk spilled down and meshed with her silky soft skin, adding to the building flare in her loins. Just a taste with her tempestuous tongue would have him covering her face. Not his fault, she was a messy eater. Filthy girls loved engulfing to the point bits spilled out their mouths. One little lick. A suck. Some up-and-down motion and she would have her exchange.

He groaned and threw his head back. "How can I refuse such an offer?"

He couldn't.

Ruby smirked and massaged him in a riveting motion. While she lacked her older sister's bust size, barely able to wrap around him, and not entirely either, she demonstrated eagerness in the place of inferiority. Speed worked to her advantage. Firmness added to the beneficial exchange that her mouth applied on the head with her tongue doing filthy things in swirls, twirls, and curls. He hitched in the background, but her attention focused on milking her food dry. Filthy Huntresses ate their fill. Milk Guzzler waitresses aimed to please. A combination of both created a greedy, milk-sucking succubus. _Mmmm!_ She sunk her and brushed her nose against her drool and firm roundness, a succubus. An exotic costume choice for the future, but for now, she stroked and sucked.

Once again, his appendage shuddered, still high on sensitivity from the sugar rush of her last meal. She took advantage, switching from her knees to resting on her ample bum to apply sufficient support. Her hands stopped rubbing him so they could travel down and tease her bottom lips, top much too busy bouncing with her breasts as squishy cushions. Ruby quivered once she noticed him staring down on her kneeling form, resting contently in his chair as his waitress served him a silver platter of pleasurable goods. Spread lips applied greater pleasure, hoping to provide the best dinner and show experience in his lifetime. When he stretched and flicked her hardened cherries, she knew right there he wasn't going to last much longer, her included. Not a spot in the valley between her thighs was dry, drenched enough to fill an ocean. More and more bits of his milk spilled free, onto her lapper. Her legs remained noodle-like, partially at fault to her fingers spreading, digging and teasing her aching hole.

_Throb!_

Yup. Another eruption incoming. Instead of Ruby keeping her sticky-flavored lips wrapped around the mouth of the explosion, she offered a few more teasing licks before throwing her mouth wide open to accept her feast. Not a moment later he burst, exploding in a flurry of molten hot milk all over her face. She swallowed a considerable less amount this time around, preferring a sticky facial and whatever splattered on her tongue. Much lotioned on her cheeks, dripping down her jaw and onto her heaving chest. Some hit her eye. Some landed in her messy hair. Much added another layer of milkbomb to her oozing lips. Everything else dribbled from off her hanging tongue.

Ruby effortlessly churned and swallowed what flavored her mouth, gulping down with a satisfied moan. Skilled fingers had her wobbling over the edge of mind-numbing insanity, but against all creamy-thick odds, she managed to hold herself back for the main course. The milkshake and banana split wasn't only the appetizers to his three-course meal.

Jaune still had a moist Creampie waiting for consumption.

She grinned and stood up, licking her juice-stained fingers. "Are you ready for your dessert?"

Answering her question, he tossed his hoodie aside and smacked her bottom to pull her in. She _oomphed _but moved forward. His limb stood ready to pound that dessert, and Ruby slowly sunk around him, gripping his broad shoulders while he kept her hands anchored to her plump hips. Softness tickled his skin, rubbing the goosebumps as her body leaned closer. She gasped, he groaned. So wet. She cooed when his hands drifted down to her backside, gripping marshmallow temptation with rugged, possessive fingers. If her hot breath caressed his neck, he made a show about it by roughly slapping that naughty posterior of hers. Doing that led to her flinching—jumping up in surprise—creating that delightful friction of bouncing. Silver eyes exploded from the pleasure spreading from her spine to her toes, and before she adjusted the tempo, Jaune controlled the speed and commanded her hips to move by using her firm butt as leverage.

Slender fingers dug into muscle-taut skin with her body leaning close.

Up, down, up, down, she rode him Huntress-style on the chair. Somehow the innocence of the apron upped the perversion. Not being able to see himself throttle inside Ruby awakened a primal urge inside of him, and Jaune kept sharp eye-contact with her as she feverishly bounced on his lap. She tried desperately not to squirm, not to have her mind scrambled from the ever-so magical deep penetration, moving her hands to press upon his pecs as a sort of leverage, but traitorous folds and Velvet-like hips tore down her resistance. She clasped him hard, shoving her breasts into his face while he smacked her rear. Ruby moaned. She kept on riding. Then he sucked on one of her nipples, teasing the nub between his teeth as one of his hands snaked up and cupped her other breast. Pleasure from above and happiness from below, she picked up the speed.

Her hips refused to stop shaking.

Jaune broke away from her chest to re-establish eye-contact. Monster. Ruby wouldn't dare allow him to break her, to make her lose control and orgasm first, but he wasn't playing fair. Her previous finger taunting left her vulnerable to stimulating penetration, and desperate walls clenched his thrusting member to drain him dry, except her starved lips had already sucked what remained of his reserves, forcing him to build-up more while her body ached from endless pounding. Just as her eyes started rolling back into her skull with her sights clouded in dazzling light, he leaned forward and whispered into her hot-and-bothered ear.

"I'm hungry for seconds."

Dust!

A dastardly, white-hot plumb burst inside her womb and her fingers pierced his seasoned skin with her thighs quenching to the sides of the chair and walls tensing him tightly. So much of his fertile seed filled her belly, leaking out her body with her head rested on his chest. She knew without a Grimm of doubt that without Beacon's free birth control, that would have conceived their little one. So. Much. Batter. Even still, this Milk Guzzler moaned from having her insides filled to the brim, losing strength to rest her body against his torso, but he refused to settle down his adrenaline with wingman Aura giving him a second wind.

He flipped her body and pressed her against the tiny table, forcing her to grip the edges.

_Smack! Smack! Moan!_

Ruby stood on her toes, taking each skin-pounding in strides. She clutched the table, hoping her arms wouldn't give out on her as her legs had. From the way her limbs began to shake like lifelessly jelly, they, too, would fall. _Smack, smack, smack_—very soon. Oh, Dust! A minute, maybe two, and her goodbye her strength. She couldn't even hold back her moans, guilty to growing louder by the push. Then, once she began inevitably falling, he reached out and seized her wrists in a vice-grip.

Ruby welcomed the control switch.

His tall stature worked to his advantage, allowing him to screw her from behind while she used the table as leverage. Thrust, thrust, using her arms as handlebars, he stretched her walls and thumped her nearly filled womb in rapid succession. Hitting harder, moving faster, he aimed to satisfy. She arched her back, a willing slave to the pleasure of having her baby-making room used as a toy, moaning with her eyes half-rolled back and tongue shamelessly out. Ninety-nine percent effective suddenly sounded too risky after considering the way they played in the bedroom.

Jaune didn't think so, drilling deeper and faster. Snowy Aura glowed to boost the effectiveness of his movements, assaulting her walls in delicious impacts that left her toes in a permanent state of euphoria. Another release edged closer, twisting an impossibly tight and bendable coil to such a degree, that Ruby knew if someone asked her to spell her name, she wouldn't be able to answer without moaning between each letter. He never slowed. Never tired. Aura granted him impressive stamina. She cooed at the endless possibilities of bedroom fun with this discovery, but for now, she clenched around his tempered flesh and allowed that coil to snap in a gratifying amount of ways.

This time she triggered his release, gripping him drunkenly close with a vaster influx of protein-rich milk spilling into her begging womb. Every inch inside her filled. Nothing remained free from his breeding seed. Her chest heaved as he dropped her lifeless arms. Two, three, four, ugh. Ruby laid boneless on the table, dripping her tip down her thighs. Any coherent abandoned left her. She twitched. Her chest swelled with her tongue rolled out. What little energy she managed to hold onto went into turning her head and speaking between huffing syllables.

"Thank you for your patronage. Please _come _again."

She expected the unexpected in the line of business she chose as a career, Grimm didn't play fair and square, but when he suddenly seized her arms and shoved her body against his imposing chest, backside bumpers pressed up to abs and pecs, Ruby squirmed when a still excited pastry rubbed the space between her dirty thighs. She failed to form words, shivering weakly in his arms when he chewed on her earlobe and kept her close with roaming, resolute hands. Her sweaty, worn body surrendered to his engraved stature, using his strength to keep her standing. Reddish hair clung to her transparent skin, soaked in sweat with portions of his earlier cream still staining those milksucking lips.

"Actually, I have room for thirds. And I can't forget to tip my waitress for such excellent service."

That bastard—_moan!_

Not. Fair. Ruby's sensitivity was exceedingly high. Every single one of her nerves screamed for an opportunity to rest on their luxurious bed, preferably with her head nuzzled on his shoulder. Maybe he threw away his deal and aimed to impregnate her after all tonight? None of that mattered. He nipped at her lobe while gripping her chest as playthings for more bedroom fun. Aura, while weakened from discharging an additional time, supplied him enough energy for one more bareback round of debauchery. He sat back and pulled her body in with both hands holding sweet, succulent thighs.

Impressive strength lifted her body before sinking her down onto her second helping.

Groan! Somehow her walls refused to rest, just as willing for another round. Not her, however. She lacked the stamina to lift her head, very less throttle her hips for more filthy acts that would color Yang's cheeks a honeysuckle red. Ruby had no choice but to lean back and wrap her arms around his head, moaning from every mind-numbing thrust against her traitorous hips. Not. Fair. Reverse Huntress on the chair, but using her sweaty groins as support, with her powerless. Pleasurable torture to a new degree and she held not a peep back. No willpower left. She moaned loud and proud, unable to keep her eyes open from the short-circuiting filthy perversion rotting her brain. Faster. Harder. Faster! Harder! Melons jigged from the restless movement with the sound of skin slapping skin impossible to ignore.

Ruby didn't last long against the naughty onslaught.

Neither did her future husband, spilling buckets inside her without warning, breeding her to the utmost of his abilities. Her head flew back with an immeasurable amount of batter filling her like some stuffed cinnamon roll, glazed with extra-adhesive cream all over its face. Ruby instantly wished she wore her bondage gear, because washing off fluids proved easier than fishnets and frilly aprons, and her body and outfit were soaked, just like her fiery walls and milk-loving tongue.

Once he sputtered his last drop, remaining semi-hard inside gripping folds, Ruby turned her head and whined. "Where did all that come from?"

He huffed. He puffed. "I guess I was starving. It's not my fault my wife's the best cook around."

"Dork." Ruby thinly smiled before catching her breath again. "Thanks to you, I'm so tired."

He rubbed her thighs and kissed the top of her head. "I thought the customer was always right?"

She scoffed. "Sleep. Now. Shop's closed."

Jaune chuckled but obliged his excellent server, carrying her with whatever strength he spared. He didn't even gently toss her on the bed, opting to fall flat on his back with her trapped in his arms. After such a strenuous workout on her tiny body, soreness hid all aches and pains. Ruby Rose enjoyed a rough roleplaying session. Sometimes, after having her brains screwed out, she considered in her creamy-stained head if changing her name to Ruby Roleplaying Rose would be pushing the envelope. That thought process never made it further than the planning stages since he usually received his second wind and toyed with her lewd body until her legs wobbled and mind turned to moldy mush.

Just like now, except the creamy filling sensation left her perfectly moist and tender.

Sleep.

Ruby turned and burrowed into his side, hugging his chest for dear life with the very likely possibility of her arm falling asleep in this position. Exhaustion didn't even come close to describe the sandbag feeling in her eyes. Her yawn was cute but drawn out and wheezy. When his arm embraced her midriff, she seized the appendage like a blanket and squeezed it for dear life. Buttery legs intertwined with his. She closed her eyes, sighed, and drifted off while stuffed in the tummy and a lingering taste of protein-rich milk staining her milk guzzling lips.

One satisfied customer.

...

Another day, another fun activity between Huntress and Android.

This one involved flipping a coin.

"I call heads!"

"Tails."

The coin landed on tails. Ruby groaned. Penny cheered. Sitting outside by Beacon's water fountain, they played this game of chance to see who had better luck. Penny said it was all statistics. Ruby called her a liar. A fifty-fifty chance one of them was right, and Ruby aimed to be the all-knowing coin master. So far, she lost every game. Maybe because they used a penny? Ah-ha! That was how Penny kept winning!

"We're switching coins!" Ruby announced, pulling out a dime. "This time, I know I'll win!"

Penny laughed. "It's all probability, Ruby. I have a fifty percent chance of calling it—!"

"It's all probability, Ruby! Oh, look at me! I'm Penny. I'm so smart! Fooey!" Ruby poked her friend on the nose. "If you're such a know-it-all, then how about a friendly wager?"

"A wager?" Penny asked. "Of what kind?"

She planted her thumb on her chest. "If I win, you have to be our maid for the day."

"Maid?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "Mine and Jaune's room is getting dirty and in need of a good cleaning."

A maid? Penny tinkered at the proposition. A friendly wager indeed. "And if I win?"

She shrugged. "... I don't know what? What do you want?"

Penny grinned innocently. "Another session with you and Jaune."

Ruby tomatoed at the thought of another threesome. She timidly poked her fingers together before igniting a fire in her eyes. "Deal! Heads!"

"Tails!"

Rose flipped the dime in the air. Polendina implored for statistics to favor her. The coin hit the floor, spinning mockingly before tumbling over, gnawing at their growing anticipation.

It landed on heads.

"Yes! I win!" Ruby yelled over the top. Penny frowned. "Better luck next time, Penny."

She accepted the odds for what they were and shrugged. "I have no experience when it comes to the duties of a maid."

"Don't worry about it! I'll send you a video later tonight. Just make sure you clean the room tomorrow. Jaune'll be busy with his team, and I'll be on a day mission."

_Later that night._

True to her friend's word, Penny received a message on her Scroll from Friend Ruby with a video attachment and winking face caption. Being the analytical android that she was, Penny had already studied up on the process of a domestic housemaid. Whatever Ruby sent her couldn't be any more informative than the CCT results. Still, she clicked the video and hiccuped as it played.

"Oh my."

Ruby sent her a filthy video of her and Jaune roleplaying. Ruby acted as the naughty maid. Jaune the lustful-driven master. None of their outfits reflected what her searches showed, and she greedily downloaded the information with a depraved sponge-like fervor. Suddenly, the outfit she purchased for the occasion didn't show enough skin. All sets of mannerism she researched were incorrect. Everything Penny learned, she scrapped and junked.

She instead watched the video numerous times, changing her attire to fit the proper protocol of what her Friend Ruby wanted.

Once, maybe twice, a few times actually, Penny chewed on her lips with her fingers busy soaking her panties.

_That following morning._

Penny entered the room to find Jaune Arc snoozing away on the divan without any clothes, only a single sheet covering his lower half. Those she found haphazardly thrown across the floor. Ruby's bedroom partner mumbled something dream-like, hugging his pillow and pretending it was mouthwatering ham. Huh? A question not worth pursuing. Instead, she walked into their bathroom to change without disturbing him from his slumber.

A few minutes later, Penny exited the room and came out wearing her horny maid outfit.

An adorable, lace mob cap hugged her head in front of her signature bow. The black-laced garter belt acted as her maid's skirt too, micro in size, frilly in design, and resting on the top of her butt while covering nothing of her bouncy, freckled rump. Each leg adored nylon stockings. Equally frilly armbands added to the fun, strapped around both her arms, matching her black choker. No top half, Penny wore no dress to cover her creamy stomach and perky breasts. Neither underwear.

Excellent!

She smiled, twirling around before fixing her incredibly tiny skirt. Grabbing her trusty feather duster, she turned around and paused, her eyes growing wide. _Hiccup!_ Jaune had shifted in his dream state and now slept with his arms thrown out in opposite directions, laying on his back. Nothing weird about that. Nope! Her parameters were locked on the sheet tent standing at full mast.

Oh!

Penny read about this.

Morning wood.

That was the proper term from her online research. Fascinating. She tiptoed over to the bed to inspect the dirty deed before her. Tempted hands grabbed the bedsheet. Anticipation gnawed on her CPU, but she tossed the bedding away and hiccuped at the sight of an angry, veiny piece of meat glaring at her. Finding such an object attached to him, of all people, beat all logic out of her. Fuzzy recollections of thrusting heated her body, so it surprised her not when her hand went out to feel it.

One finger gently touched the throbbing member, flinching when it twitched from the sudden contact. She cooed and ran her digit downward, inspecting the density and raw heat it released. Hard. Her squishy thighs nervously rubbed as memories reminded her what this thing between his legs was capable of, and how her body reacted. Clad in nothing but the filthiest of maid clothing—courtesy of extensive online research and her boundless curiosity—Penny Polendina hungrily licked her lips.

Relieving her Master's stress was part of the maid's oath.

Waking him up with an old-fashioned blowjob was part of that tradition. So Penny ignored sleepy beauty to lean down and grab the pulsating flesh. Hot. Stroking it caused dumb-dumb to mumble in his sleep, stretching that goofy, drool covered smile. Jerking caused his hips to buckle, but he remained napping. She did that for some time, rubbing him with his breathing ever so softly turning haggard. Soon residue stickiness coated her hand, a warning of what remained dormant inside. All she did was wash her palm, licking her fingers clean, and tasting the treat that belonged to her. Unique. Exquisite. The flavor left a lasting impression of her highly fine-tuned tongue.

More.

Temptation overpowered her systems like a hacking mistress, and Penny acted nothing more than her willing slave. Resisting was futile. This time she leaned her entire body down to bring her face centimeters away. A musky odor quickly infiltrated her mainframe and nose receptors. Heart-shaped pupils threatened to bypass her approved recognition and reprogram her design.

Penny hiccuped.

Such a malware engrossed scent, it grounded her processing speed to a near halt. Inhaling it seemed to spread the virus to her mainframe, provoking the rosy tint to spread across her face and eyelids to droop. Her tongue hung out, eager to lick it clean with her jerking picking up momentum. Juices gradually spilled out of her, and by ones-and-zeroes, please demand service of her. Maid Penny was here to serve, satisfy, and suck.

Penny obeyed her protocol.

She planted a small kiss against the skin, adding a second smooch to the base, and third on the tip. More stickiness glossed over her mouth with those pecks turning into energetic licking. No surface of tempered tissue was safe, going from somewhat dry to drool covered in a few heartbeats. Tender lips eventually wrapped around the head and bobbled, sinking deeper between each bounce before she took his entire package completely. A lack of a gag reflex meant no choking, granting her the ability to keep her mouth stuffed while her tongue worked under the base. She did come up, but not for air, only to suck harder and faster.

Never once did she break eye-contact with the now stirring Arc.

Penny kept her cool throughout the throat-expanding experience, grinning when he finally awoke to find her blowing him in bed. A million and one things went through his mind during the fluid exchange, mostly how good Penny's head was. At first, while shifting between unconscious and consciousness, he had conceived that either Ruby's mission was delayed or the morning spitshine was her idea of a going-away gift. Now, he knew wholeheartedly that neither was the case, and the velvety soft lips wrapped around his member, with a bouncier butt at the side of the bed, belonged to Penny.

He panicked.

"P-Penny?! What are you doing here?" Jaune just noticed her appearance. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"I lost a bet with Ruby." Penny said matter-of-factly, acting like she wasn't sucking him off in naughty clothing. "And per the terms of the agreement, I am to act as your maid for the day. So I implore you to relax and enjoy your wakeup call."

"What?!"

She grinned. "I'm here to service all your needs. I'm French Maid Ready!"

French Maid Ready? What did that even—gah! His head fell back when she engulfed his entire package in one gulp. So good. Her mouth was warm, drool slippery and thick, and throat tight. Worst of all, she never broke eye-contact as she bobbled. Penny sucked him high and dry with her body leaned from the side of the bed, bare, freckled posterior pushed out and in full range of his hand. The urge to stretch his palm out and massage the round mounds, maybe even tease her while she slurped, grew to dangerous, blood-rushing heights, and he had to make sure this was alright with Ruby before giving in to his primal instincts.

"Where's my Scroll? I need to call Ruby."

He loathed and loved how frustrated Penny appeared with her head sunk to the bottom of his shaft. Eyes of green almost broke him. To torture him, Penny gradually released him, leaving him drenched in her drool before waltzing across the room to retrieve his Scroll from an out-of-place nightstand. Her movements were slow, hips bouncing, all to emphasize her spacious rear for his viewing pleasure. Stained nylons added to the fun, and he gulped when he noticed her merciless fingers teasing the insides of her folds, abandoning any jerking motion to drain him entirely with her relentless suction techniques.

His soaked member twitched.

Jaune gulped. Penny grinned.

Only now, he noticed nothing shielded her chest, exposed to the air with that particular part of the uniform removed. Perky breasts and stiff areolas of pink stood at attention with her creamy stomach bare and belly button adorable. Unfair, taunting him with seduction and naughty innocence. He forgot about the Scroll until she handed it to him, leaning forward on the bed. Her mouth hovered over her ear, dropping in tone.

"Here you go, as you requested."

Failing strength retrieved the Scroll, and he dialed the number, only for her to sink back in for a sloppy second severing. A head rolled back. Penny wasted no time to resume her maid-ly duties. No more holding back, she deepthroated exclusively, never breaking eye-contact as her head thumped in perpetual motion. This time she kneeled on the edge of the bottom, pushing her rear up. The curvature of rounded marshmallows weakened his resolve, and his endurance to keep from exploding in her mouth dropped faster than her mouth.

As the Scroll beeped, he gathered his remaining energy.

Fingers held orange locks, ready at a moment's notice to pull her head away. Maid Penny enjoyed the rough texture of his grip, applying twice as much pleasure with each throatful turning into a deepthroat. His staying power, for lack of a better term, was impressive. A futile resistance, the treat inside belonged to her. More than once, she caught him staring at her derrière. A sense of pride swelled up in her processor, including the meat log in her mouth, and she teased him by slapping her cheeks hard. That made the thing in her neck expand, and Jaune couldn't thank Dust enough that Ruby picked up before he delivered his compacted, sticky load down her throat.

"Rubes!" Jaune groaned. So close. "Penny's in our room and dressed as a maid and—!"

"Oh!" Ruby answered from the other line, out-of-breath. "Sorry, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Penny lost a bet and has to be our maid for the day."

Penny smirked around his member, and he moaned. "What k-kind of maid?"

"A maid!" Ruby suddenly cut off, coming back on a minute later. "Look, Jaune, I'm a little busy with Grimm—behind you, Weiss! So I gotta go! Just let Penny do her thing."

He groaned again. "Are you sure? I mean—?"

"Trust me! I sent her a video!" Ruby yelped. "Alright! Bye! Yang, watch out!"

_Click!_

Jaune stayed ghostly quiet. He almost didn't believe it if it wasn't for that _I sent her a video_ part. Did she send her _that_ homemade video? Was this some sort of reward? Gah! So hard to concentrate. Penny's unbounded enthusiasm left him weak. She knew this, she abused it, and her prey had no fight left in him.

"Ruby said it was fine."

Penny released his member with an audible pop. "Told you. Now, relax and allow Maid Penny to service you."

Nibble fingers grabbed and carelessly tossed the Scroll over her shoulder and firmly pressed her palm against agitated pecks. No fight remained in Jaune. One frustrated and pent-up body collided with the pillows, resigning to a warm mouth. Those once stubborn fingers loosened, freeing her hair to travel downward, from the arch of her spine to the perfectly balanced fat of her butt.

Penny redoubled her efforts without any more distractions holding either of them back.

_Slurp! Suck! Slap!_

Perverted greens glared at corrupted blues. The taste of pre-stickiness invaded Penny's mouth, along with his digits and her butt. She felt him near his limit, fingering herself faster while he played with that other hole. Pleasure from both sides was overloading her sensors. Toes curled involuntarily. That other hand of his played with her breasts, roughly pinching and tugging. Breathing grew erratic. A pair of supple lips sucked their absolute hardest. Hips buckled. Penny choked.

_Suck!_

A messy eruption of hot white exploded in Penny's mouth while she squirted from simultaneous stimulation.

His hand pushed her head down to feast with her gulping everything down in a glutinous frenzy, still keeping filthy eye-contact. As she devoured her meal, her hips trembled from orgasming, turning into putty in his arms. He rubbed those child-bearing thighs so fondly, more than ready to put his potent seed inside her, but Penny nearly swallowed every drop with some escaping past her lips, sticking as lipgloss. She giggled, releasing his still hard member coated in drool and residue cream. Whatever remained in her mouth, she swallowed, but not before showing him swishing it around with her tongue. Then Penny licked her lips clean before diving in to clean up any leftovers.

Maid Penny never left a job unfinished.

An aggressive tongue made short work of the sloppy mess with a classic spitshine. Jaune patiently watched, still so packed. So ready to bend her over the bed and teach her the finer points of in-and-out. Penny knew. She poured down the remaining cream down her throat, keeping her half-lidded eyes trained on him before kissing the tip clean. Another twitch, followed by a stretching, eye-curving grin, and she sighed in satisfaction, stomach full.

She wiped her mouth clean.

All finished.

Miss Polendina took it upon herself to maneuver on the bed and plop her delicate body right on his abs, sticking the hot-and-ready meat between her buns. Squishy, drenched thighs hugged his muscular frame with her palms planted flatly on his iron-like chest. Her lips curved upward with her figure leaning forward to rub him in the most inviting of ways, still oh-so wet. Juices dripped on his abdominal and partially elsewhere.

Penny failed at playing dumb.

"I hope you enjoyed your wakeup call, but I'm afraid I must clean up the various messes around the room. Pardon me."

Humming, humming, humming. Penny grabbed her trusty feather duster and dusted the heck of all the dust bunnies hiding in the corners, fully aware of his eyes tracing the outline of her back. No possible programming existed to suppress her stretching grin when she heard him leave his bed and loudly approach her. She played coy, purposely bending down and posing her bottom out as she swept rhythmically.

_Hiccup!_

A firm hand slapped her feather duster away with something hard pressing between her buttocks. Penny's lips wobbled when he did nothing more, waiting for her to bend down and retrieve her tool. Following that order, she loudly moaned when it rubbed between her cheeks, turning crimson when those same hands grabbed her chest. Rapacious fingers pinched and squeezed as a solid rod rubbed her rump. Then, to escalate the fun, he grabbed her feather duster once more and waved it in front of her blushing face before tossing it over her shoulder.

Again he waited.

Oops! Clumsy her. Penny turned around to bump into his broad chest. A tiny, lithe frame versus a larger, broader one. She guiltily glanced up, rubbing her legs weakly together from the beastly look in those hypnotizing cobalt blues of his. As to offer him a prize, her arms bunched to press her breasts together.

Dripping in embarrassing anticipation, she greedily accepted it when his hands grabbed handfuls of her butt, pulling her closer. A blushing hue crossed her nose when he rubbed his package between her soaking legs and delicate, still very sensitive folds, turning bubbly confidence into desperation that remodeled itself into her resting her hands against his imposing chest.

Penny disabled her firewall completely.

She never resisted when he used her body like a ragdoll and forced her to turn around and hug the wall. He spread her legs wide apart and dipped two fingers into her walls while leaning so unbearably close. She moaned. She dripped. The hot breath of his mouth tickled her ear's receptors, turning an already spilling maid into a squirting machine.

"I have to meet my team soon." Jaune whispered. "So we'll make this quick."

"Affirmative!"

Circuits! He removed his devious fingers to rub himself against her entrance, teasing her by sticking the tip unacceptably slow. Programming made her hips buckle on their own for stimulation, but a compelling grip kept her still and at his pace. Nuts and bolts, move! Stretch her walls out! Spank her! Teach this filthy maid a lesson in etiquette! Penny begged for such punishment by shamelessly rubbing her bottom all over that discipline rod.

Then he claimed her.

So sudden, so deviously quick, Penny found herself dreamily stretched while bound to stand on her tippy toes from the magnitude of his thrust. Her back bumpers absorbed some of the impacts, but the mind-deleting collisions made her body overheat. Her RAM considerably slowed between each accelerated smack, and she squeezed tight with her tongue rolled out.

So good!

Penny moaned with her eyes closed and sensitivity and pleasure receptors set to the highest max settings. Using the wall as leverage, she effortlessly surrendered to the pounding she was receiving, hiccuping as he pushed her hands up and held them there while holding her waist with the other. Such a technique allowed her body to go limp in his arms. Height difference forced her to stand on her toes to accommodate for the mass thrusting.

No wonder Friend Ruby was addicted to this activity.

Each thrust reached her womb's entrance. With her walls stretched and insides rubbed so fiercely, so vigorously, so inhumanly rough, any sign of coherent thought vanished.

So deep.

He changed positions.

Suddenly pinning her to the wall and punishing her by pounding her away with toe standing goodness wasn't enough. Nope! He switched tactics and used her arms as handlebars, hitting harder, striking deeper, spreading to his pleasure. Her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head, roughly halfway through their sockets. The riveting sound of cheeks slapping his pelvis echoed loudly in the room, and Penny loved the shameful act of it all.

_Smack! Slap! Spank!_

Addicting, so mind-numbingly addicting, it left her in a drunken stupor of pleasure. She moaned so loudly that others outside might hear them in their lovemaking. Jaune didn't care. In fact, her mewing encouraged him to try twice as hard. He wanted to break that voice. She welcomed the challenge, brain short-circuited with her walls clenching his manhood tight in a slippery vice-grip. More. More! Increased pressure! Pound her womb silly!

In for a Penny, in for a pounding!

_Hiccup!_

Discharge. Jaune gave Penny a final toe-curling thrust that sent her systems haywire and filled her artificial womb to the brim with his hot and densely packed seed. Pleasure overload had her walls squeezing him impossibly tight, not allowing a single drop to spill out. A trembling frame soon followed as his last spurts emptied inside her with her head rolling back before falling, body limp in his hold. Penny thanked her pristine bolts that he held her up because she lacked the strength to move.

Cleaning was going to be a challenge.

Just allow her some much-needed recharge, an hour at the most, then she would be fully operational. Until then, she needed time to reboot. Not an issue once Jaune departed to spend time with his team—eh?! What?! He swiftly pulled her back toward his chest and hoisted her up by her legs, fastening them up stiff with his hands locked behind her head. Penny didn't know what to make of it until he stuffed her again, except he avoided her folds and plunged her other hole.

For one glorious nanosecond, her operating systems crashed.

Her butt? He was hammering her—moan! Penny abandoned all coding and enjoyed the ride. He attacked her bottom with the equally same vigor as her cunt, going in-and-out in speeds in a way she couldn't comprehend with her limited data usage. Such aggression, her toes curled and wobbled with her fingers freezing up. Drool dripped down her mouth with her eyes now rolled back. Artificial intelligence lost. She had a screwed silly expression with heart-shaped pupils fully integrated.

Ones and zeroes, ones and zeroes, her head felt like a few screws were loose. Good, amazing, so stupendous. The stretching of her other hole surpassed everything. Bits of his creamy seed dripped out of her moist folds while he thrust so violently. She didn't notice anything. In, out, in, out! Penny's legs twitched with her impending release incoming, moaning wildly. Just a few more—_hiccup!_

"Inside me! To prevent spillage!"

Jaune obliged and unloaded inside with her release hitting twice as hard. Her head twisted back as she squirted all over the floor, trembling in ecstasy with her toes curled and fingers shaking.

Penny Polendina's files were beyond corrupted.

Their conjoined orgasms rode their bodies ragged until it left him standing there, holding Penny up with her gasping so hard that someone might mistake it for heavy breathing. Jaune leaned back to fall on the bed with her rolling over to rest on her stomach, spilling from both ends. Every jolt or voltage in her body practically burned out with her circuits fried. She was drained entirely of her battery. Somehow, someway, he still had the stamina to move, dressing in the background with her eyes closing due to a one percent charge.

"I'll be back later, Penny." Jaune said as he headed toward the door. "I can't wait to see how the room looks when I get back."

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

Right. Cleaning. Penny's main objective. Just give her a few hours to recharge her batteries. Yeah. Sleep. She went into hibernation mode when Jaune shut the door closed.

Hours later, once her batteries renewed enough power, she resumed dusting with a visible limp. Memories of the act were saved and stored away in a dream file for later use. Until then, she cleaned, vacuumed, and dusted, removing embarrassing spills from cotton and opening a window as she hummed beep-boop-bop. Everything went without a hitch until she opened their indoor closet.

"Oh my, this is embarrassing."

Sex toys galore! A closet stuffed with various items and outfits! Kinks glowed in front of her, tempting her with sweet, succulent words to grab them. Checking to see if the perimeter was secure, she curiously grabbed a jeweled butt plug, burning up. Well, since no one was looking, the filthy maid stuck it inside, moaning before checking out the other gadgets. Soon she was on the freshly made bed, spanking her freckled butt with a wooden paddle, on all fours, moans muffled by her gag. Harder, harder, harder! She showed her behind no mercy, drooling through the muzzle with a set of vibrators strapped to her nylon leggings, all set to max.

Then Jaune walked in.

Time froze for the filthy maid.

His eyes roamed her body, the devices she borrowed, and the paddle in her hand. Quietly, he closed the door and saw the closet open. Two and two got put together, and before she made a muffled peep, he strolled over to the closet and retrieved a blindfold. Penny never moved a muscle when he wrapped it tight around her eyes. She didn't react when he swiped the paddle from hand. However, when he spanked her reddened behind, she couldn't keep herself in check and moaned.

"Filthy maids need to be punished."

She couldn't agree more.

_Spank!_

Sometime later, sitting on the edge of the bed with his Scroll in hand, Jaune chit chatted with Ruby. Penny was busy on her knees, milking his member dry. She wasn't ashamed to admit she was sucking her best for the off-chance of a reward or another punishment. An encore performance of earlier was what she aimed for, dragging her tongue along the shaft like a lollipop. Worshiping came naturally. She remembered when Ruby called.

At the time, she had hungrily chewed her lips in anticipation of more bedroom fun, stroking the fabric tent with her lithe body pressed against his. It was only fair, Jaune demanded she took responsibility for putting him in such a state. She couldn't have agreed more, dropping to her knees while licking his abs on the way down. The belt fumbling came after before she wrapped fervent lips around his member.

Then Ruby had called.

"Hey! So what's the word? How did Penny do?"

He smiled innocently. "Penny did an amazing job! The room's spotless."

Ruby laughed on the other line. "Great! I knew she would. I'm sure she's going to tell me all about it tomorrow."

They shared a laugh over their Scroll with Ruby mentioning small bits of her mission as Penny slurped, slobbered, and sucked dutifully in the background.

_The following day._

Ruby spat out her milk.

"You did what?!"

"I performed my maid-ly duties. I cleaned, washed, and serviced all of Jaune's needs. From blowjobs, to him pinning me against the wall, and washing your socks."

Her confused friend sputtered gibberish, acting insane with her frantic hand movements. "Where'd you get that idea?!"

Penny blinked. "From the video you sent me. It was very educational."

"Video?" Ruby mumbled in disbelief.

Team RWBY's leader frantically checked her Scroll's messages, going through the videos she sent her friend, only to come across the naughty roleplay of her and Jaune playing a clumsy maid and unforgiving master. Her face blushed so brightly that it matched the ends of her strands with silver growing exponentially bigger.

Penny witnessed something spectacular.

Ruby Rose's soul left her body in an astral projection as her friend in question foamed at the mouth.

Miss Foaming at the Mouth shook in her seat, head thrown back. No wonder Jaune was acting extra affectionate today, treating her to a day of whatever she wanted to do, including dinner and a gun show. Good mood, her hiney!

Lack of communication. Lack of communication. Lack of communication. So far, her mantra to not throttle her non-meat person friend was only moderately working. Veins popped on her head with something akin to a murderous glint appearing into those sharp steels of silver.

Crushing her friend's artificial windpipe never sounded so good.

No. No! That wasn't fair. She did send Penny the wrong video. Partial blame belonged to her. It wasn't Penny's fault that she was common-sense-challenged. So she decided to change the subject and wait to see the end results.

When Ruby Rose saw how utterly amazing the room looked—she even saw her reflection in the hardwood—she decided to pretend the whole incident never happened. Better for her. Better for them. Better for everyone.

...

Penny Polendina craved experience.

Her first sexual encounter left an infinite loop in her mainframe.

The maid one upped that desire to a one-hundred percent certainty.

She wanted more. Her wiring refused to forget it. Once Penny Polendina experienced the taste of a real girl activity, she entreated more. More. More! Like a virus screwing up her internal mainframe, all she could think about was riding Friend Ruby's boyfriend until he erupted inside her chamber. Again and again. It had left her a mess. Then her meddlesome nature had her researching other ways to mollify her newest pallet.

She began to learn the various kinks of the perverted plane.

So much to discover! She researched to her pacemaker's content. Gizmos. Positions. Terms and occupations, she uncovered many fascinating facts of the sexual underworld. The CCT network more than had plenty of source material. Some made her cheeks hued. Others tickled her curiosity, few caused her to _hiccup_, but one garnered her fancy.

Dominatrix.

Videos of a dominant female contender in the bedroom appealed to her. Her toys did not discriminate. All heeled to her presence. The more she studied the subject, the duller everything else became. Her search history, enough to give her creator a heart attack, was filled with revealing outfits and numerous guidebooks.

Dominatrix's status suited her for various reasons.

Something just clicked for her. A switch flipped. Her artificial body, while not a meat person, was more advanced and structurally built than the average human or Faunus. Food or liquids wasn't a factor she stressed over. Sleep either. Penny Polendina proved superior to others. Not an egocentric thing, merely stating facts.

It only made logical sense Ruby submitted to her demands.

Her enigmatic algorithm fixated on Ruby for that reason. Countless simulations backed up her data.

Qualifications for a sex pet factored on multiple things. Pervertedness. Trust. A background of on-her-knees inspired encounters. Willingness to suck. Enthusiasm to slurp. Choking and gagging galore—all of it! She had all that and more, but one key attribute made her the ideal slave.

Ruby possessed eagerness.

Her devotion to helping her overcome her non-meat person obstacles warmed her processors. Sharing her Jaune proved beneficial, an eye-opener. Without a doubt, Ruby could help her experiment with her newest crave. It was understandable that her friend was the appropriate choice to help her transition into her newfound fetish. Experimenting with Ruby had been adventurous. Invigorating.

Fun.

She envisioned it now.

Ruby in tight, latex constricting outfits, bound together by bondage gear and teased mercilessly by sexual devices. Her slave. Her toy. Her plaything. Whips. Paddles. Lotions. Everything to adequately discipline a filthy girl. She already wore form-hugging corsets in public with thigh-squishing nylons, adding a dominatrix into the mix wouldn't be too challenging.

Dominatrix Penny.

Huh? Not quite. Penny preferred the term mistress. Dominatrix Penny didn't enunciate as well as Mistress Penny.

Miss-tress Pen-ny.

Much better.

Gears! Impatient feet jumped off their bed. All the daydreaming was driving her bolts nuts! She must contact Ruby immediately to set up a meeting. Retrieving her Scroll, she swiftly swept over Ruby's contact and made her demands known, typing precisely. Subtly, lost on this perky android.

_Salutations, Friend Ruby, I would like to request another sexual experience. What are you currently up to?_

Now to wait for her response.

A frenzied butt waited on the bed, wiggling from growing anticipation. Wiggle-wiggle! Lucky for Penny, the wait wasn't too long as her Scroll beeped minutes after. She blinked at the awaiting picture message, not expecting such a response, at least not a photographic one.

Then she _clicked_ the attachment open.

Oh!

Penny innocently smiled at the photo.

Ruby sent her an incriminating upper-body picture with one arm holding her Scroll away, lips hungrily wrapped around Jaune's member, enjoying a thick treat of sticky, messy white. Her new lip gloss dripped down her chin, spilling onto her exposed chest and breasts. Judging by the time and coloration of the background, Ruby was currently underneath a desk during Grimm Studies. On her knees. No clothing. No awareness of classroom etiquette. Bare back, bare shoulders. She sucked, slurped, and gobbled him high-and-dry with her eyes shining and nipples painfully erect. The other hand was too busy throwing up an inappropriate peace sign during the whole debacle. Somehow her pigtails upped the entire lewdness of the daunting gesture.

_I'm busy rewarding Mr. Smartypants over here for getting an A plus. Pantless edition. He's a smart cookie, my smart cookie, stuffed with delicious cream filling and a side of warm milk. Thick. Just the way I like it._

She practically danced in her room.

Voila!

Only further proof of Ruby's sexual tendencies, photographic evidence, too. Only the filthiest partook in classroom debauchery. She not only enjoyed the moments, but she savored them.

Penny giggled at the caption.

Rewarding, she understood that practice. A mistress must reward for appropriate behavior, discipline for inappropriate, and train to maintain dominance. Gifts depended on the Mistress, and she would be a forgiving one, although rough. Ruby would be willing to obey, Penny knew without a doubt. Docile. Aroused. Those wide eyes, her hungry lips, that enthusiastic tongue, all excellent for serving.

Perky, with a go-to lewd command function.

_Please meet me in my room when you're available, as I can see you're currently preoccupied._

Penny never expected another reply, especially not from Jaune instead, but it made all the sense once she opened the attached file. Ruby appeared on the screen again with her lips still wrapped firmly around the head of his veiny organ, slobbered in spit and viscous fluids. Winking at the camera, Ruby had her breasts wrapped securely around his member with her skin drenched in his potent seed. Much of her face received the same facial with bits of her hair dripping. Her hands used her chest to massage him as she gluttoned for a second helping of homemade cream. Soft. Supple. Lewd. Jaune would not last long between Ruby's greedy tongue and fluffy pillows. The addition of her clothes spewed in the background painted a vivid picture for the curious android, all the more reason to taint her wild Rose.

Filth of that level needed taming.

Penny shut her Scroll and headed into Vale to prepare for her upcoming adventure. Preparations had to be made before her friend arrived. So little time, so much to do. At least she simpered at her fleeting thought as she ran out the door and toward the nearest Bullhead.

Ruby Rose.

Penny Polendina's puppet.

...

"I've been to Junior's Club. It's okay."

"We could go to Lazy Cat. I heard it's got a great ambiance."

"I would much rather partake in some more refined ballroom dancing than some—!"

Humph!

Ruby pushed her Scroll up higher to ignore her fellow teammates talking about dancing the night away at whatever club they could decide on, mashing buttons as loud as humanly possible. Socializing. Dancing. Yadda-yadda. She didn't care for it, not her style of fun. Luckily, they knew this, and not even Yang's _you need to get out of your shell _nonsense applied here. Ruby hated crowded locations. Yang got a night off to blow off steam without fussing over her sister. Things worked themselves out, but pretending that their bickering wasn't throwing her off her zone in this game became increasingly difficult. Whatever reason could there be for her crabbiness? None!

At least she assumed her anger came from the game, but when Yang asked the faithful question. "I dance to burn off steam, what about you Rubes, how do you relax?"

Ruby lowered her Scroll. What did she do to burn off his stress? Oh, her stress reliever happened to be six-foot-one, and two-hundred pounds of raw muscle wrapped together as a wacky noodle. More like a beefy ravioli, but those didn't act like dorks, so noodles it was. If she really needed a genuine mind-number, she had that body press her up against a wall and ram into her over-and-over again, hitting deep, fast, and hard until she forgot her name and pierced skin. Those days always ended up with a searing kiss, and an explosion of white-hot stickiness that left her feeling stuffed, sweaty, and utterly exhausted.

Ruby couldn't lie to her sister, only sprinkle half-truths. "I mess with Jaune's sword."

Yang huffed. "You're still on that? Haven't you put Vomit Boy through enough?"

Nope. Not even close.

Jaune's sword belonged to her! She earned the right to spit polish that blade and reap in the benefits. For example, _that _weapon was built to last. Thrusting over-and-over again in a primitive way that left her a boneless mess beneath him, way before it needed maintenance, with her begging for a break that would never come. Animalistically savage that left her breathless and sweaty. Sometimes he pressed her against a wall, or locked her arms above her head, or relaxed on the bed while she rode until he erupted—!

Uh-oh. Ruby turned herself on, the wetness in her panties and flushed skin told her, and her stress reliever left for a mission hours ago for some team bonding merriment. Dummy wouldn't be back for a week, and knowing Nora's energetic capers, would be too drained for any bedroom fun. Double whammy! She had the room all to herself for the next couple of hours.

Triple whammy!

Turned on without a sword to maintenance, Ruby fidgetted on her bed and glared. "Not even close. I've worked too hard on that weapon to give it up now. It's mine."

Yang opened her mouth, checked the time on her Scroll, and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Rubes. Just don't go breaking that sword."

She humphed. She had no such intention of damaging the goods, but she failed to tell Yang and her friends as they huddled together to pick the perfect destination to dance the night away. Good. Good! Leave her alone because she needed to burn off some stress. Preferably with her stress reliever, but with that missing for the next week, her fingers would have to pick up the slack, or so she thought.

Not even five minutes after her teammates left, Ruby stripped down to her birthday suit and worked furiously at her nether region, but nothing came of it. No moan. No imagery. Zip. Eager digits weren't enough to satisfy her, much less bring her to a toe-curling release. She had devoured the real meal too many times to count. Finger food no longer filled her taste palette. What rotten luck. Something, anything, she required a toy or gadget to help her break that coil in her stomach.

Maybe a late-night, super-speed Semblance run to her favorite store would help kill her urges?

**...**

The Handsy Huntress became a home away from _away from home_ to one Ruby Rose.

For one so adorably sweet and carrot corn charming, her shopping bin held an assortment of things that would make her dad fall into shock and turn her sister ghost white. How could she resist? A wide variety of selections of perverted accessories were at her beck and call. Experimentation led to toys. Those led to toe-curling bedroom fun. So on and so forth. Ruby would be a dumb-dumb fool not to take advantage of their summer sale.

So she shopped the adult storm as if the grocery market, checking out toys and grabbing a specific something to help take the edge off until Jaune returned. Red in color, long in design, cold to the touch, lifeless, somewhat spongey, and it came with batteries, but she frowned at the cheap plastic. Not her proudest moment, spinning her insides into knots, and she had placed a spanking paddle into her bin only minutes ago.

"It's only a week."

Somehow that churned her stomach into tighter knots, and she tossed the item inside. Next came her favorite part of the store, the costume section. Everything here was meant to tease, expose, or amplify her body. Between the choices, she preferred having her Rubooty and Ruboobies exposed in all their naturalness, with some added help to make roundness pop and perkiness zing. Corsets worked wonders to her breasts, while skin-squishing stockings electrified her butt. A snug collar tied the package together with a lace bow that might or might not be used to tie Ruby down while he screwed her from behind.

Corsets and yummy-tummy nylons were great on their own, peeper pleasing clothing, but her active imagination demanded substance and a chance to stretch its toes, hence her stop at the Filthy-Nilly costume section. She smiled upon the apron choices. All of them ranged from size and length, going from decent to downright filthy, like that only covered her top or bottom filth. She grabbed the tiniest, tightest one, and hopped over to the skirt section. Micro for beginners, to ones that rested on the curvature of the bum and were transparent. It was to no coincidence that the stacked high-heels accompanied the clothing. She was guilty of buying the platform ones that added the extra tilt on her back, both spine and butt. She mindlessly grabbed a transparent red one and strolled over to the shirt section.

Those varied in length only, losing more and more threading on the bottom the longer she searched. Underboob and midriff played a vital part in the clothing, an aspect she planned to admire in the dressing room. Medium went from small, and that transformed into dolly size, meant to stretch tightly around a chest. Those paired well with the filthy skirts.

Ruby snatched a few shirts, sticking close to a color palette to white or red. Some with wording, others flimsy. Out of principle, she swiped the _Mega Milk_ shirt off the rack. Not her size just yet—fingers crossed for Yang-level genetics—but she was a growing, good girl who drank her milk. Most of her chest would remain hidden, but roundness should peek out from the bottom, added with twirls and bends. Such a fashion choice demanded a fitting before purchasing, and she waltzed toward a dressing room to try on the questionable outfit.

Unlacing her corset, she tossed aside her bodice and upper portion of her dress, shuffling the shirt on. Huh? She blinked. It fitted much tighter than she expected, barely allowing any room to breathe with her chest constricting the bending cotton. She inspected her newest wardrobe in the mirror, frowning instantly from the reflection.

Hn? Nope, nope. Something felt wrong about wearing this shirt while dressed in her other clothes. Seconds later, she spun out of her attire and posed at the mirror with only her shirt and panties. Much better, not perfect, but almost there. Just a little more useless modesty to toss away. So with a tug of the string and stretch of the legs, and whoosh—gone went the unmentionables—leaving her near bare except for the tiny shirt that exposed two bountiful goodies and curves of areola pink underneath. A slender frame, long legs, and taut skin magnified her outfit. She smirked and spun on her feet, throwing a sly glance over her shoulder to check out her bottom. Mmmm. Round. Muffin firm, but cherry in shape. The curvature of her spine worked wonders to push the eyes toward her marshmallow blessed hills.

She slapped one cheek, whimpering from the stinging, pleasing sensation. A second slap, this time on the other cheek, soon turned both creamy treats red with a hint of rosary pink. A quick glance in the mirror reflected her puckered lips and bedroom eyes, showing the height of her perversion and she frowned, knowing her partner wouldn't be returning for a week. Playing with herself wasn't the same anymore, not after having the real thing taking care of her needs in hip-thrusting, mind-numbing, beast-like fashion, and now she got her engine running while wearing this shirt and in a store covered in toys meant to relieve stress.

_Sigh._

She quickly found her clothing and threw the shirt into the bin, pretending the moistness in her lingerie wasn't there. Her feet rushed through the area, begging to escape before she got any more naughty ideas in the store. Not two steps out of the changing section did Ruby bump into a rack of bondage outfits, entrancing her to touch and run her fingers over the Aura-restricting latex. Hypnotizing roleplaying mindsets captured her shuffled thoughts, and before she realized it, Ruby swiped the dominatrix outfit from off the rack before doing the same for the slave gear. She lifted one and dropped the other, only to repeat the process in reverse. Left, right? Left, right? Arg!

Snickerdoodles!

Side-by-side comparison made her squirm in place. What to wear? More importantly, what to buy?

Mistress gear augmented her Rubooty and brightened her perky chest. Wearing latex was a favorite past time of hers, corsets squeezed in all the right places, and latex boots made her feel taller and powerful. Not to forget it came with not one, but two adorable hats, and it looked like a Grimm with fur attached to the end of the stockings and corset. Ruby imagined it now, walking around the room with her goods exposed in hearty, long struts as she tasted her riding crop with deliberately firm strokes of her tongue. One foot would be planted on her strapping prisoner's chest, anchored above his torso so he could have a clear view of her shaven womanhood. Wet. Hot. Dripping in anticipation, only for his limbs to have Aura-suppression handcuffs attached to the bedposts, but she would be a merciful mistress and allow him the opportunity to win her favor by sitting on his face and granting his the tongue the chance to win his freedom. All the while she would stroke him, possibly offer a kiss or two, but never a wrap of her lips. Not until he made her see countless stars, and perhaps, hypothetically speaking, she would suck him dry. Plus, the outfit matched her hair.

Then her sights shifted toward the slave outfit.

Submissive clothing left her in a permanent state of hot-and-bothered. Latex binds attached to the back of this outfit, keeping arms locked tight in the arch of the wearer's back, forcing an exposed chest upward in a begging and pleading fashion. Belt loops around the skintight leggings would keep her kneeling, unable to move with such restrictive clothing. In this scenario, Jaune would be holding the riding crop as he taught her butt a lesson in obeying. A juicy, red ball gag would muffle out her moans between each commanding smack, with her blindfold keeping her vision blind and other senses cranked up. Smack! Smack! Ruby cooed at the filthy image of her body his plaything. Nothing more than an object to release all his pent-up frustrations on, one—_moan_—at a time.

Choices, choices. Ruby ended up putting both in her bin, unable to stand the idea of waiting a week to break them in. She absently reached for a card in her wallet, not paying much attention as her semi-friend—buddies in perverted stuff—clocked her things. Against the stacked odds, they became friends, and Ruby appreciated the talks and discounts she received. Not to mention, her store companion offered sound advice whenever needed.

Cherry, a redhead, coconut hair shaped girl, packing dangerous curves and one nose piercing, eyes devilishly green and clothes modestly too tight, rang up her items with a knowing grin, well, that was until she reached for the toys meant for self-pleasure. Down went the smirk. A cocked eyebrow remained with the object in question held in her hand.

She shook the toy. "Correct me if I'm wrong, girl, but don't you have a man to take care of your needs? What's with the cheap knockoff?"

Ruby frowned. "He's away on a mission. For a whole week."

Cherry openly pitied poor Rubes. "Oh, I see, something to get you through those cold, lonely nights."

"Something like that."

Silence for dark times fell, and her friend rung up the last remaining items in comforting censorship, at least until she spotted the tiny shirt and bondage gear. Gone with that bogus calm, and in its place stood a raging thunderstorm of _oh, what is this?_

She smirked, holding up the Grimm-Slave gear. "You're a kinky one... you know that. And I've met some real freaks in my line of work."

Ruby blushed bright red. "What? No I'm—!"

"Please! Don't even try to deny it." Cherry poked Ruby on the chest with her plastic toy in a mocking, grinning fashion. "I still remember the first time you walked your cute butt through those doors. You looked like a baby deer lost in the woods, so red I thought you might've passed out from not getting enough oxygen to that filthy brain of yours. And now, you're special ordering collars with engravings and purchasing not one, but two new costumes I see. What's your deal? I gotta now."

"I'm innocent." Ruby couldn't think of a better comeback.

Her friend bawled at the word. Laughed her guts out. In this store, surrounded by debauchery, innocent meant nothing except for the Angel costumes and those chastity rings they sold for some strange reason. Only perversion remained. To prove her point, she slyly traced the edge of a worn card while making direct eye-contact with the squirming, filthy Huntress. .

"Oh? What's this? Can it be? It is. It's your membership card, and a platinum one at that. Wanna see? I know you do. It's got your face on it. Look, right there. _Right there._"

Ruby couldn't ignore the impossible, no matter how hard she desperately tried to vanish into the woodwork. Her membership card had her giving the camera a double-dose of finger guns, courtesy of her, Ruby Rose. She fondly remembered that day. Not everyday someone claimed their husband, well, it had been the following afternoon, but she still felt like celebrating. Handsy Huntress had played many vital roles in her hunt. Now the card mocked her and all her gratifying savings. Curse the thirty percent off all purchases and the two for one deals. How was a filthy—_innocent_—girl to resist such bargains?

Ruby swiped the card and tenderly hit inside her combat skirt. "That proves nothing! I was framed! Video games made me do it!"

Cherry simmered, simpering mischievously with her hand stretching underneath the counter. Without looking away, she pulled out a lotion bottle-shaped in that of a heart with a bow sticking through it, red and tangy, all-powerful. Its very presence demanded awe and respect. Immediately she fiddled with the cap, tisking her lips with a tiny tilt of the head.

"Video games, huh? Well, I guess if you're as innocent as you say, then you're not interested in our newest shipment of Heat, hot off the shelves. Tough luck, it's new and improved, made special."

Silver eyes exploded. Heat! A new shipment! What luck, last time she had some was during those massage sessions with Jaune. If she had known how utterly impossible, and how absurdly lucky she had gotten beforehand to acquire even a single bottle, she would never have wasted it on pointless massages. Wait? Wait a licking moment!

"Special?"

Cherry stretched her grin. Hook, line, and sinker. "Mmm-hmm. Special. Here, take a whiff." _Pop!_ "It'll make an animal out of you. I guarantee it."

Ruby backed away, flinching. She shouldn't. No. The next week was already going to be hell without a warm body to pound away her stress, why worsen it by dazzling herself in a spiral of lust? Then again, goosebumps traveled up her spine. What-if they sold out before she bought another? Maybe a tiny whiff? Uh-uh! A quick sniff. Okay? No, yes. She wobbled her lips and hesitantly smelled the densely packed aroma.

_Gasp!_

Her heart thumped with her skin tingling in ahegao rhapsody. Pupils pulsated and those wobbling lips salivated from the overabundance of aphrodisiac dopamines bombarding her sense of smell. Hot, so hot. Her corset ached unbearably tight on flushed skin with her combat skirt two-sizes too long for her liking. She tried to control herself, attempted not to drool in public or groan when desperately rigid nipples rubbed the friction of her threading, but Ruby only managed to picture a savage Jaune taking her from behind, corgi-style.

Her friend openly teased her. "Like it? You should. You can't even get this stuff unless you got Aura. That's when you know it's the good stuff."

Good stuff put it mildly. Ruby ached to bath in it. Darn intoxicating bottle had her hooked in no time. A dab of that would have her and Jaune pouncing like animals in the rainforest, making rabbits envious and the crickets annoyed with their constant lovemaking. Before she realized it, her store friend slowly placed the lotion into her basket. Ruby attempted to push it back, but her buddy-buddy was having none of that.

"I don't think—!"

"It's on the house, dummy. Call it customer appreciation. Besides, you need more than me."

Ruby flushed but rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks."

Cherry waved it off and checked the outfits Ruby picked out a second time, frowning but sneakily smirking. "Uh-uh. Blindfolds and ball gags are cute, Rose, but you're ready for the good stuff. The naughty stuff."

Ruby blinked. "The good stuff? I thought you already gave me the good stuff?"

"No, I said the naughty stuff." Cherry smushed Ruby's nose and revealed her hidden item. "Voila!"

Voila, indeed, Ruby had a difficult time distinguishing what her friend presented to her. A mask, a latex one, she understood that much, but the black-and-white design left her questioning many things. Thing appeared as a Grimm, a Beowolf, with an extended snout and zipper for where the linen teeth jagged. Holes on the top allowed for hair to pop out, but other than the tiny holes for breathing, she saw it as a mask to entirely encase the head. Weirdest yet, it matched both her slave and mistress outfit.

"A... Grimm Mask?"

Nope, nope. "Close. A Grimmp Mask."

Again. "A Grimmp Mask?"

Cherry smirked. "You got it. It's perfect for you. Much better than any of those beginner's stuff. This one's the female Beowolf, I have a guy one, too."

So many questions. "What's so special about it? Not to burst your bubble, but I'm not feeling it. It just looks like an ordinary Grimm mask."

She pointed at the muzzle and attached collar. "Ah, you're not looking hard enough, grasshopper. See? Take a closer look."

Ruby tentatively plucked the mask from her hands, rubbing the latex timidly between her thumbs. An expertly woven, smushed feminine Beowolf face balked back at her. She experimentally tugged on the material, finding it very constricting, no way to breathe except through the holes on the snout with a blindfold shaped like Grimm's eyes stitched into the mask. The collar etched on the neck, dangling a simple tag, screamed tightness and restricted airflow. Part of her questioned its fun. How could wearing this mask be considered bedroom worthy? Hot, maybe. Sweaty, too. Skepticism, thy name was Ruby Rose.

"Uh..."

Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Try it on, dummy. You know where the dressing rooms are. Go. Shoo. Trust me. You'll see what I mean."

Ruby's eyes grew. "Oh, I don't know. Looks a little much."

Cherry had none of it and whooshed Ruby toward the dressing room. "Just stop fussing and try it on. Here, I'll even add in some Heat to make it pop. On the house."

She swiped the mask from Ruby's slippery fingers and rubbed the inside with memorizing lotion. Every inch emanated Heat, soaked in the stuff with the air paths limited. A deathtrap for modesty, for purity, for innocence. With the right outfit and perversion, and pet play hit a new level of sensuality. Skin tingled. Pores opened. Things turned wet. Hot.

Filthy.

Ruby failed at hiding her curiosity. "Well, since you're going through all the trouble... it'd be mean of me to say no."

Like she ever had a choice, but before she vamoosed, her friend grabbed the slave gear and pushed into her arms. "Oh, and before you try it on, make sure to put this little ditty on, it'll match, trust me."

Ruby figured it was better to go along with her friend than argue against a walking, talking brick wall, and scurried toward the dressing rooms. Changing into her slave outfit came second nature, and all too soon, she stood in the room in revealing, form-fitting, asset enhancing latex. Admittedly, she looked tasteful with her fur-ended stockings and gloves. Good enough to eat. Later, but for now, she plopped her bare bottom down on a cushioned seat and inhaled steadily and deeply, holding the mask far away. The zipper jawline was still open, and she peeked into the hole where her head fit through. Nothing but darkness greeted her. Ruby almost pushed the veil away, but the lingering aroma of Heat tempted her otherwise. One test drive wouldn't hurt.

She shrugged her shoulders and plunged right in. "Whelp, like Penny always says, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Latex squeezed at every inch of her skin, except her mouth, where she steady breathed in the freshness of air. Gulping, Ruby zippered the mouth closed and breathed.

_Zip!_

...

_Moan! Moan! Sigh!_

Ruby's traitorous fingers refused to stop.

Not like she was giving them any orders not to, or thinking for that matter. Hard to coordinate modesty when trapped in a funhouse of enriched smells. She barely remembered her name in the hypnotizing stench, much too busy playing with herself with her legs spread out on the cushioned sitting pad and back leaned against the wall. Her latex prison, unbreakable and unyielding, kept her will leashed nice and tight. Heavy breathes from inside the mask revealed of her current attitude and state of arousal to anyone listening, or viewing. Best of all, she had such an audience of one watching her lewd herself up.

Cherry's finger had slipped and opened the door ten minutes ago. She closed the store down nine minutes ago. A total hour had passed since she shooed Ruby away. Now she folded her arms and leaned on the doorframe, enjoying the free show. She should tell Ruby she was making quite a bit of noise in the store, but lucky for her, no one was around to hear her moan and groan. No one except her, but Ruby didn't care, trapped in the frantic wonderland of heat from a ventilation-challenged mask. Rules demanded she stop Ruby, like how they persuaded her to check up on her lust-comatose friend after picking up on the noises, but rules were meant to be broken, and she pushed Ruby into trying Breath Control Play, even if she hadn't precisely worded it as such.

Whatever.

Watching Ruby masturbate in the dressing room, trapped in a latex penitentiary, drenched in nipple-hardening, fold wetting goodness made up for the lack of clarity. So Cherry folded her arms and observed, and unless she planned to tottle Ruby out of her paradise, concluded that the Huntress had at least another hour in Gone-Gone world before regaining her sanity, and speaking of clear-mindedness, Ruby's head felt a combination of things.

Giddiness, lightheadedness, and pleasure, a combination of the three that have heightened all her senses to super filth levels, Ruby couldn't fathom how unbelievable irresistible her fingers felt against her drenched folds. Heat amplified an already compelling sensation, turning her mind into mush before molding it into brainwashing orgasms that left her thoughts jumbled around slavish delight. In, out, in, out, two fingers blurred inside and kept her toes curled. Her nipples remained perky, shiny from the sweat clinging to Ruby's body and diamond hard. Her chest rose with her tangent breaths, with her moans muffled out by the mask. A pool of juice stained the cushion, along with her legs and the thigh-squishing nylons, but her fingers refused to stop, not even when she suddenly arched her back and experienced another miscounted orgasm.

Shaky thighs barely lifted her high enough to create a plopping sound upon hitting the sticky-stained cushion. Ruby never stopped. Never quit. She whimpered after pushing her fingers to dwell deep and hit her G-spot furiously. Other digits worked continuously on her hardened strawberries, pinching and sliding them without rest. Then she teased her attention-starved nub, rubbing that one. What she wouldn't give or do to get a proper screwing. A command. A bark. Ruby would follow them to make Jaune return home faster, but alas, she fingered herself in unknown exhibitionist delight with her captive audience of one standing a foot away.

Another orgasm shook her to her core.

Her gal pal spared her the embarrassment of a knowing look and shut the door before knocking loudly on the hardwood. "Hey! What's taking you so long?!"

Silver eyes grew in darkness during mid-relief.

Ruby sat up straight, or tried to during mid-release, toes still curling and body still shaking. Her tongue rolled out with her pupils dilating. Almost, she almost trapped herself in the Heat infused prison, this close to spreading her lower lips and spending another hour in finger-bumping goodness. No! Instead, she found and pulled the zipper, gasping for precious air before ripping the mask off. Sticky hair clung to her skin with her checking her Scroll, only to discover an hour had passed since she tried on the veil. Jumping to her jelly-like feet, she nervously panicked while checking every nook and cranny of her room for the culprit to the time dilation.

"Gah! What happened? How long have I've been here for?"

She wracked her exhausted brain for answers. Nope. Ruby scarcely remembered inhaling a deep whiff of Heat while gently playing with her entrance, and then things melted into a dripping, moist blur. If her friend hadn't knocked on the door, who knew how long she would have toyed with herself? Maybe until her body shut down and forced her to sleep? Aura had kept her going for a bit. Ugh. Whatever, she had to move and get back home before Weiss, Yang and Blake beat her there.

She spun on her latex heels, looking around for her outfit when she spotted the mirror. Ruby _eeped_ and paused to gawk at her filthy reflection. Whoa! Look. At. Her. Hair clung to her face from having so much sweat trickling on her body. Her face resembled that of a ripe tomato, more from exertion than perversion. Evidence of her, ahem, fun was visible on her breasts and valley between her slippery slick thighs. Parts of her outfit was soaked—thank her unlucky stars she already planned to buy it—sticking to her body and glistening in moistness, and now she wondered if her voice had leaked out during any point of the mind-numbing entertainment?

Ruby blushed. "Better to not think about such things."

She speed Semblanced into her outfit, changing into a blur while folding her slave gear into her arms and plopping the mask on the top. Refusing to spare it a second glance, she tiptoed out of the changing room, checking to make sure the coast was clear before speed-walking to the counter in a brisk, one-line paced. Her cheeks flushed deeper the closer she got to Cherry's amused grin, dropping the playthings onto the table without uttering a word.

"Have fun?"

"Shut up!"

Her friend laughed and rang up the items, except for the Grimmp mask, Ruby purposely pushed that aside. "Hey, hey, I haven't scanned that yet."

"I'm not taking it."

"But why?" Cherry playfully whined. "I know you want it. Best yet, it's fifty percent for all platinum members. What do you say? Interested?"

Ruby took two steps back from the used Grimmp mask. Her, interested in that? Psh! She didn't need that oxygen-depriving—gulp—mask to make her toes curl. Jaune did that plenty by hammering her needy body and pounding her womb with brute, adulterated force. Having a mask on, drenched in Heat, while he used his Aura to teach her body a lesson in pleasure? Yeah, no. No, no, no, no, no, yes. No! No! Yes! No! Yes! Yes!

Her fingers painfully reached and grabbed the mask, rubbing the inviting latex with tender loving care, already dominated by its overpowering presence. When she glanced up, holding the object tight, she knew it was over.

"Fifty percent off?"

No such sale existed, but Cherry kept that little secret stem tied. "For you, sixty, eighty if you get him one, too. You could both take turns being the pet. So what do you say? Want them? I'll even throw in a simple one." Ruby debated internally, ignoring the image of Jaune taking her from behind while she barked through the Grimmp mask. "Trust me, you've earned it."

A sweaty head shook, arms clasping against a dopamine filled body. "No, I can't, it's too much and—eighty percent off!"

Cherry smirked when Ruby snatched the items from hands and threw it into her bag without a prickly second thought. She never mentioned a thing when the dirty Rose offered her gun posing platinum card, ringing up the pieces with the Heat on the house, but before her favorite pervert skedaddled and diddly herself silly all night, she held a finger up, made Ruby wait, and went to the back to retrieve an item. A minute later she came out with one of those criminally tiny shirts, throwing it into the bag without Ruby even receiving a passing glance.

"Your man's on a mission, huh? How about I give you some friendly advice on how to motivate him to hurry the fuck up."

An hour later, Ruby posed in their room with her new toy, plastic and vibrating, placed against her lips and clicked _Send_ with the caption _Thinking about you._

She hoped he enjoyed her new outfit.

...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ruby awoke with a start.

Her body swiftly sat up on her bed, still wearing that _Impregnate Me_ shirt and nothing else. Oh. She must have fallen asleep after her activity with that toy, quickly finding it still gripped in her hand. Part of her lewdly smiled at the image of Jaune randomly receiving her picture, but her more rational half checked her newest message. Penny's contact image appeared flashing on her Scroll.

_Greetings, Friend Ruby, are you available for that meeting?_

She frowned. Right! Her meeting with Penny. Totally flew over her head. Hehe, oops. After giving Jaune that extra-special treat underneath his desk—because she felt particularly filthy for such excellent marks, and it added to the thrill—Ruby had pouted at his departure that evening for his mission. Bravery bred bullheadedness. In Ruby Rose's case, bravery bred boldness. That led to her agreeing to meet Penny since bolder, lewder Ruby said things that rational Ruby kept locked away.

A heat of the moment reaction, but now she had to work on damage control. Penny must have taken her messages as a sign to agreeing to her request.

Headaches, headaches.

More sexy time questions? She mentally sighed. Ruby hadn't planned on spoiling Penny a second time but figured talking face-to-face beat saying _no _on her Scroll. She owed her quirky friend that much. Penny deserved better. Not that she minded helping her friend, but the thought of sharing Jaune a second time spurred some jealously, mostly because Penny had no gag reflex. She, of course, would never admit that. Not in a million years. Penny better at blowing? A beginner! Ha. Ha-ha! Ridiculous!

She blew raspberries. "Might as well as get this over with."

_Sure. Can you meet me in my room? The one Jaune and I share?_

Almost immediately, she received a response.

_Affirmative._

Ruby smiled. Silly Penny and her bizarre way of talking.

She considered changing into something decent but talked herself out of it. After her meeting with Penny, she planned to catch some sleep since the time on her Scroll displayed hours late into the night. No one but them perhaps was even awake. Besides, Penny had seen her in less in more compromising positions. Speaking of naughty poses, Ruby found herself licking her toy slowly and without mercy. Impish dreams left a lasting impression, and with Penny's dorm room at the exchange student dormitory—halfway across the academy—she had ample time to take the edge off. Just thinking about her future hubby receiving her picture sent her loins on fire.

A little fun before bedtime wouldn't hurt.

She effortlessly plunged the toy into her mouth, feeling her throat expand. Not as savory or filling as the real deal, but practice made perfect. Soon she began thrusting it violently down her throat while fingering herself shamelessly on the bed. Toes curled with her back arching, yet she remained diligent and swallowed with practiced grace. Friction from the cotton rubbing her nipples teased her body, sensitive to the touch, and she lifted her shirt over her breasts before surrendering to the self-pleasure. Harder! Deeper! Ruby squirmed on the bed with her juices dripping down her thighs and drool covering her newest toy. So close! As she was getting on all fours to plunge the toy into her folds—imagining Jaune behind her—a sudden knock interrupted her fantasy.

"Ruby! I'm here!"

Gah! Ruby didn't even care that Penny destroyed her daydream. Nope! It was the issue of her being so loud in the middle of the night. She never Semblance sprinted to a door so fast. Penny already had her hand ready to wave once the door opened, only to control-alt-delete that action once she took in Ruby's appearance. Yeah, yeah! Ruby already knew how she looked and physically dragged her inside before anyone saw her in her state of lewd. Once inside, she pressed her back against the door and sighed while Penny took in the sights of disarray.

Optic sensors picked up on the toy resting on the bed, wet. Penny recognized the shape of the item from online researching. Odd? Self-pleasure with trinkets? Unknown data. Penny—never one for tact—picked up the toy and waved it around.

"Ruby? I never knew you as one to substitute?"

A nervous laugh.

"Oh, that. I sent Jaune a picture of me using that to get him to hurry his butt back home." Ruby sighed. Quick and to the point, like a bandage. "So, Penny, about that session—?"

"I have downloaded the appropriate data for mistress and slave roleplay, and I know you'll make an excellent slave."

"...Eh?" Ruby cleaned her ears out. "Come again? Me? A slave?"

She jumped on her heels, discarding the toy on the bed. "Affirmative! I think you'll make an exceptional sub." Penny then noticed a mask on the counter and grinned a million-watt smile. One of the few articles out-of-stock! She snatched the item and pressed it against her chest. "See! You already possess the appropriate sub wear. You'll make a most wonderful slave."

Ruby blinked hard. Really, really hard.

Slave? Sub? Mistress data? What-the-what? She glanced at the way Penny hugged her discounted gimp mask and put two-and-two together, mostly. Where Penny got the insane idea of dom-sub roleplay, and to be a participant of all things, just seemed so random. Yes, her friend was all kinds of quirky, but nope. Nope, nope!

She had to make doubly sure she heard her right. "You want to practice mistress slave play with me?"

"Correct."

"And..." Ruby paused. "You want me to play the slave?"

"I have no doubt you'll surpass all of my expectations."

When Penny failed to _hiccup_, Ruby kindly smiled. For a statically involved girl, ninety-five percent and yadda-yadda, she understood the significance of surpassing expectations. What a compliment, however, pleasantries aside, Ruby knew she had to decline.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, Penny, but subbing isn't me."

Okay, not accurately right, Ruby Roleplay Rose partook in debauchery that made her sister look vanilla. For Dust's sake, she stood there in nothing but a tiny shirt with her thighs drenched. It was _who _wanted to be dominant that seemed to be the problem. Penny wasn't exactly imposing to pull off mistress status. Cheerful. Preppy. Penny. Not a winning combination when it came to hardcore bondage. Better to lie and protect her feelings than deny her.

She sat on the bed and shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't have the right mindset to be a sub."

Error.

Lips smoothed. Not a sub? Impracticable. Penny wouldn't give up so easily. Data never lied. Her elevated heartbeat and sweaty frame pointed to self-pleasure before she arrived. The toy on the nightstand showed a body starved for attention. Combining that would create the perfect sub, she only needed to tweak and pinch at the right places.

Maybe some encouraging for her subject?

She zipped around the room and grabbed her large backpack to place it down before Ruby on the bed. "At least take a look at what I brought. Everything except the outfit has been purchased off the CCT Network discretely. I made the clothing by hand. Give Mistress Penny a chance. Nothing ventured, nothing gained!"

Ruby tilted her head at the idea of Mistress Penny. An oddball thought. Bondage, submission, and Penny weren't three words she ever considered together. Maybe digging through the bag would paint a better picture? Ruby shrugged. Only one way to find out.

She crawled on her bed, balancing on both hands and knees, and dipped her head inside.

The first thing Ruby grabbed was the so-called handmade outfit. Cheeks reddened at the design. Penny opted to combine a smaller version of her leggings, more skin-hugging, similar in design with a latex material that attached to a garter belt. A butt emphasizer. The substance would squish and hug the curvature of her bottom, Penny's defining feature that turned heads. Spacious. Bouncy with freckles. Ruby admitted it looked good bare.

She then pulled out matching half-shoulder length latex gloves, adding to her overall flair. Not bad, not bad, matched well with the leggings. On to her next item, which appeared to be a pink bow styled choker, resembling hers, but smaller and in collar design, Ruby thought it was cute. Totally Penny. Next came the shorter corset, sleek and black with an outlined green hue, meant to expose her midriff and chest while acting as eye candy. Finally came the last piece, four magnetic spheres that she had no clue to their function.

Ruby placed the outfit to the side.

Hard to imagine Penny wearing this outfit, and yet, so easy to picture.

"Is it to your liking?" Penny jibber jabbered, but she never gave Ruby a chance to answer. "If you enjoy that, look at what I have planned for you."

Ruby frowned. Playing along, she looked down at the bag, and her heart throbbed. Toys! Filthy, perverted toys! From a very constricting, arm-bounding latex corset to pink gadgets meant to stimulate teasing vibrations. A collar that read _Pet Ruby_ in the shape of a golden doggy bone, a leather leash, some noise-canceling headphones, narcotic goggles, and a red ballgag that looked like it belonged around her dirty mouth. Everything was tailored to train a submissive nymph, and she had a sinking feeling in her wet loins that Penny planned to be the dominant kink permanently.

No role switch possible.

Ha. Penny went to such an extreme to accommodate her like a filthy sub. Ruby was flattered.

Flattered, and turned on.

While Ruby rummaged through the bag of perverted nicknacks, Penny moved behind her to grab the recently used toy. The shine of Ruby's drool illuminated before her, slick and somewhat warm. A quick taste test, ergo shoving it down her throat, told her of a lack of other fluids, juices Penny had sampled from prior shared experience. She gradually turned. Ruby's folds, wet from arousal, begged for stimulation. Having her on all fours on the bed didn't help dilute the thought, especially as Ruby kept dripping.

Not in the right mindset, her freckled butt.

Collecting more data, Penny then grabbed the gimp masked Ruby purchased, along with the bottle of Heat. She read the ingredients and warning labels, frowning. Aphrodisiacs in a vial? A gimp mask? Sexual devices for masturbating? Moaning from getting her rump smacked? Just more tools to train a sub. How could Ruby not want to try pet play fun? It was almost she didn't get what—!

Penny suddenly grinned.

Eureka! Ruby merely didn't understand what Penny was asking. A demonstration was in order. As her trustworthy friend, she felt obligated to show her the life of a taboo sub as Ruby had opened her to the world of filth.

In for a Penny, in for a pounding!

Unbeknownst to the vulnerable Rose, Penny experimented in the background with the gimp mask, stretching the material and smothering the inside with Heat with a malicious glint in her eye. Virus-like, she never noticed when Penny plopped the lid off her bottle, never paid attention to her sneaking up behind her.

Not until her gimp mask suddenly sealed her vision, sense of smell, and muffled her hearing in a vice-like and precise grip.

Temptation was a shrewd mistress, and her name was Penny Polendina. Machine-like precision secured the collar attachment to lock it into place before Ruby so much as gasped. When she finally did, Heat already lathered her skin with her hair popping free on top. Nerves tingled to life immediately. Penny refused to stop there, harmlessly grinning as she emptied the contents of the undiluted aphrodisiacs on Ruby's arched back and bouncy butt.

"Penny—!"

_Smack!_

Ruby moaned out loud, still on her hands and knees. Where had Penny been hiding that riding crop, and why did the smack hurt her bottom so wonderfully good? A second slap, a third, fourth and fifth! She moaned through them all, falling into her lust-filled trap by a tingling sensation that traveled from her curled toes and up her arched spine, directly to her short-circuiting brain. Thoughts, willpower, all of it drowned underneath the potent aphrodisiac with Penny forcing her head up with the riding crop. Ruby gushed underneath her innocent grin and ached when Penny prepared another training smack for her reddening butt.

"Call me Mistress, pet."

_Smack!_

Heart-shaped pupils enslaved Ruby's mind.

Pet? No! Not pet. Right? Yes! Ruby shivered in determination, weak to the way Penny suddenly spread the lotion all over her body, grasping her breasts as she pinched hardened nipples in gentle but dominant movements. Her heightened senses only lusted over the cream in her mask, prompting her to drool mindlessly in servitude to a structured mind. Ruthlessness; a word Team RWBY's filthy leader just now associated with her robotic friend as those teasing, cosmetic covered digits began fingering. Say something, Ruby! Anything! Gain back some control over the situation.

"W-Why... doesn't the lotion work on your skin?!"

Not her wisest question, adding insult to injury when Penny laughed. "Silly Pet, my skin's synthetic. It doesn't absorb like yours."

Synthetic skin? Ah! Who cared! Ruby tried to keep her sanity from slipping, but her body ached irresistibly for pleasure. Libido trapped her mind in a bondage suit with Penny holding the key.

Fight it, Ruby, fight it.

Not a chance. Penny knew every one of the female erogenous zones from intensive research. Her fingers made short work of her body, dipping in-and-out in an unfair pace between her folds. More of the lotion spilled onto her back, hugging her skin between her ribs and everything below. Her heart-shaped pupils dilated as her breathing grew more erratic by the seconds. Those pesky fingers started spreading her as Penny moved the bottle to spill over her soft noggin with thoughts of escaping turning muddy. Brainwashing lust took over, and Penny's innocent demeanor adopted a cheerful giggle. Every word and action that Penny did was so mind-numbingly delicious that she shuddered in surrendering bliss whenever she spoke.

"Don't fight it, Pet Ruby." Penny pinched her bundle of nerves. "Your mistress commands you to surrender."

Mistress?

Right!

Penny was practicing her newest kink on her. Phew! Her saving grace appeared. Somehow they must have misinterpreted each other. Now to stop her before things turned extra perverted, except, well, her tormentor began using the toy she purchased to pound her needy cunt. All bits of resistance flew out the window as Penny hit hard, deep, and fast, stretching drenched walls while brushing her sweaty hair. If her body wasn't shaking before, it trembled now.

Ruby couldn't fathom why she remained on all fours like some good girl, but Penny's ruling presence somehow kept her in check while she whispered sweet nothings to her ear as her thrusting increased. Surrender. Surrender. That was all she demanded. Penny's voice was soft. Melody, in tune, dominating and hypnotic to her senses, she found it impossible to ignore with her toes curling from reaching her limit. Before she even realized it, Ruby squirted all over Penny's fingers with her head flying back to moan loud enough to wake the dead.

Smiling gently at her prone form, Penny pulled out the toy to clean it off with her mouth to give her newest pet some time to catch her breath. Mmmmm. Ruby's juices tasted phenomenal. She kissed the head to make sure her slave knew everything of hers belonged to her, but Miss Polendina doubted Ruby could hear a thing with how loud her heart must be thumping. Thump. Thump. So precious. She playfully traced her finger along the curvature of her spine as she walked to retrieve an item off the floor.

A rising chest tempted her to reach out and grip those sweaty breasts, but Penny stayed focus. Smack! She snapped her riding crop over her palm and stood before her heaving plaything, not-so carefully pushing the riding crop underneath Ruby's chin to forcefully lift the tired thing's head.

A mistress must control the body and mind of her subject. Ruby's body already belonged to her, but what about her heart?

"Now, what do you say?"

Some semblance of sanity returned to Ruby.

Finally, this was her chance to end Penny and end this whole master-slave kinky roleplay. One sentence, one word would _stop _everything and return everything to normal before Penny showed up in the middle of the night, talking about pet play bondage, and using her body as a plaything to explore her fetish. She wasn't mad. Penny had trouble understanding things, and the mind-shattering orgasm left her in a forgiving mood.

Among other things.

Using that toy for self-pleasure had been adventurous, but having her body played with, and by Penny of all people, sent her nerves ablaze in spine-tingling pleasure. What else could her quirky friend do with a sack full of—no!

Fight it!

Ruby tried to clear the image of Penny standing above her squirming form with her bag of devices. She would know how to use every one of those sex toys to their fullest advantage, too. None of her holes would be safe, total domination in the form of a freckled android. Countless orgasms would be inevitable. Filthy clothing, skin-tight, exposing and daring, another perk of Penny's one-hundred percent attitude. Ruby couldn't possibly want that, no matter how wet her inner walls got as Penny rubbed the toy between her legs.

She gulped with her chin still held up by Penny's riding crop. Penny then tormented her further by ever so slowly thrusting the toy repeatedly into her folds, and Ruby moaned.

_Surrender._

"Thank you, mistress."

Penny smiled and clapped her hands.

Marvelous.

Ruby submitted to her will. Her submissive nymph deserved a treat, along with some hands-on training. Maybe some intense orgasms, or edging? Ruby looked like the type to enjoy merciless teasing until she begged. Not to worry, they had the entire night with no classes tomorrow to indulge. She wouldn't mind, not like her plaything had a choice. So to celebrate the breathtaking occasion, she emptied the bag of sex toys right next to Ruby's ears, knowing full well that a naughty someone accurately knew what was in the pack.

Added to the suspense of which choice she would choose first.

However, before she played, Penny must first dress the part of a mistress. Presentation was key in this form of roleplay. Like any well-trained pet, Ruby would have to wait on her mistress. Insubordination would not be tolerated but encouraged so the whipping could commence. Ruby, naturally, had enough submissiveness in her not to act out. Still, Penny thrilled at pushing her buttons.

"Good." Penny stuffed Ruby with the plastic. "Excuse me. I need to change my wardrobe into something more appropriate for the occasion. We have a very long night ahead of us. Don't move a muscle."

Slave Ruby whined but obediently waited on all fours as Penny changed in the background.

The wait wasn't too long. Penny returned and retrieved the toy. Soft lips placed tender kisses along the soaked shaft, tasting every bit of Ruby's juices. Ruby vividly pictured the image, toes still curled between her lip biting. Torture for the trapped Rose since her mistress took it upon herself to dip a single finger into her during her deliberately loud slurps. The urge to tremble grew, but Ruby didn't want to disappoint her owner and break her rule, no matter how effortlessly Penny was bringing her to release.

Penny pitied her poor plaything and ended her tirade right as Ruby was about to stain her sheets a second time. No punishment, not yet. Instead, she grabbed the _Impregnate Me_ shirt and pulled it off her slave's body. No clothes except for the ones she approved. Sweat clung to the linen, smelling of arousal. Jaune must have received quite the picture? Hn?

That gave her a devious idea.

Tossing the shirt across the room, Penny rummaged through her selections of gadgets to get the night started with her Scroll in hand. Meanwhile, Ruby dripped in anticipation as her mistress shifted through her devices. Yes. Lewd Ruby lived in the heat of the moment, the here and now. Indulging Penny's fantasy couldn't hurt. Bravery bred boldness. Penny's courage to confine and explore her body rewarded the plucky android a night with a willing and horny pet. Ruby wholeheartedly surrendered to that conviction as fluffy cuffs secured her ankles and wrists together, limiting her mobility. Her mistress didn't stop there, stuffing the juiciest, red ball gag into her mouth.

The key to her bindings hung around Penny's neck.

Soon after, a pair of matching shoulder long latex gloves and upper thigh latex boots got perched on her back. Ruby instantly recognized the texture, Aura-restricting, similar to her gimp mask. Very, very confining.

"Put them on." Penny ordered sweetly.

Ruby obeyed. Penny grinned devilishly with a glint in her eyes from the way the latex squished around her hot-and-bothered skin. She immediately slapped Ruby's posterior, and her slave quickly fell back onto her hands and knees. Good. Definitely sub material. Penny couldn't wait for the night to begin. She only had one more gift.

Not one, but two vibrators were attached to Ruby's latex leggings with two placed inside her walls and two in her butt.

Penny played with the remote in her hand, shoving the _Max _setting with her finger placed on the _On _button. Not able to see, unable to move, smothered in Heat, knowing any second her mistress could flip the switch, Ruby shivered when Penny's index finger lightly traced the outline of her jaw. She grabbed a sliver of drool, surprised when her sub leaned into her touch before smirking from how impatiently Ruby acted. Not even a few minutes and already so obedient. So horny.

So filthy.

"For acting like such a good girl, I'll reward you. And for an extra-special treat, you can orgasm as much as you want."

Ruby happily drooled through her newest muzzle.

"Mmmgghh!"

_Vibrate!_

...

Not even two days later, cleaning the sheets of their bedroom, the door burst open with Jaune Arc standing on the other side.

Suffice to say Ruby Rose was one confused, filthy puppy.

Five days early? She expected maybe a day or two, but five? His mission was to exterminate a nest of nearby alpha Grimm. Those suckers absorbed hits like dirty sponges and populated like bunnies, but somehow he slew each one in record-breaking time. She had questions, oh-so-many inquiries on how he accomplished such an amazing feat, but then he revealed his Scroll with the picture her and Penny sent as his scrolling screensaver, and things more or less made sense.

On his screen had her kissing that toy, sweaty from an intense session at the Handsy Huntress. Her bedroom eyes said one million-and-one things, but her underboob exposing shirt drowned them all out.

_Pin me down and impregnate me._

Such filthy words, much better explained with her lack of clothing. Minus the soaked shirt, she wore nothing else and posed for the picture by sprawling out on her knees, the other hand too busy fingering herself in a devilishly hidden angle where he only saw her greedy digits move past her soft thighs. A mostly creamy-skinned picture, but the message got through, and the results appeared very promising.

What she hadn't anticipated was Penny taking and sending pictures of their sub-dub experiment. That had been a spur of the moment type of thing, something to practice until he got back. Then again, she vaguely recalled much except for the intense orgasms and hypnotic commands of Mistress Penny. A gimp mask. Heat. Some magic fingers and nerve-tingling toys had her at Penny's mercy. Part of her blushed from all the boot licking and moaning she remembered. Did Penny take pictures of her begging on her knees or all fours? Both? She would have to ask her friend later. For now, she flipped through a series of pictures and felt her face turn ruby red from the images Mistress Penny had sent. The captions only added to the embarrassment.

Jaune Arc had received three pictures messages with the caption; _She's Sex Slave Ready!_

There she was in her slave gear.

She kneeled on their bed, back toward the camera with her body entirely bare except for a few articles of clothing. A traditional black gimp mask covered her head, save for her mouth—a juicy ballgag, one filled with breathable holes took care of that—and an opening on the top of the mask allowed her hair to sprang out. Thigh-squishing latex boots and matching gloves added to the design, black and smooth. She fondly, but nervously remembered that outfit. Heat smothered the inside of the latex. Within minutes, lust had overtaken her and turned her mind into moldable clay, which Penny gleefully enjoyed.

_Greetings, Friend Jaune. Friend Ruby is currently indisposed. I am taking this opportunity to practice my Mistress persona as Ruby is entirely susceptible and highly responsive in her current condition. As an added bonus, I send you these pictures to record our progress._

Ruby practically melted. That would explain the hand entering the picture, holding the vibrator's remote with the rumbling function set to high. Then the next snapshot scrolled over to Penny Polendina in her new Mistress gear.

Her signature pink bow rested on her head with a second, slightly smaller one wrapped around her neck like a choker. Her tiny corset squeezed right underneath her perky breasts—half in size—so her midriff, creamy, soft skin, and adorable belly button remained unclothed. No panties. No undergarments. Full-on nudity without a speck of shame. Pink nipples, stiff and pierced or appeared to be, magnetic only known to her, stuck between each end and sphere-shaped. Metallic. She stood there in matching skin-hugging latex stockings and half-shoulder length gloves with each hand holding an object to torment her willing subject. One hand grasped what resembled Professor Goodwitch's riding crop, apparently smacking Ruby's booty off-screen with anal beads in her other hand. On the bed was that plastic toy Ruby bought, slick and wet. Penny held her toys in a teasing manner with her grin bright and eyes half-lidded.

_As you might have noticed, I have upgraded my attire to better prepare for my Mistress persona. All hand made._

Ruby regretfully admitted it looked perfect on Penny. The toys. Her corset. Those boots and gloves. Even the neckpiece bow fitted flawlessly into her naughty and downright filthy design. Her thighs rubbed together at the haunting image with her throat running dry.

Another picture, except this time it was the front of the previous photo, displayed the way Ruby squeezed her chest together with her fingers busy taunting her folds. Sheets were stained. Sweat clung more visibly against her skin with drool dripping down the gag and onto her chest. Penny partially appeared in the photo with the riding crop entering from the corner and forcing Ruby's gimp-latexed head up, but her fingers never faltered. Ruby was getting off while Penny used her as a personal toy, smacking her behind and grabbing breasts. Her collar—attached to the gimp mask with a circular, silver shape as her name tag—read Pet Ruby, and exposed fully from the riding crop holding her head higher.

_Do not fret. Ruby's very well behaved. A textbook pet. Mistress protocol informs me that as a reward, I shall sit on her back and grant her the privilege to lick my boots. Farewell, Friend Jaune. Good luck with your mission._

Ruby actually _eeped_ when he swiped his Scroll from her shaky hands and took a step forward.

Little did this unsuspected Rose know, she was in for a naughty treat. As Jaune shut the door closed and picked her up and carried her toward their freshly made bed, his Aura worked overtime to keep him on his feet. That filthy picture Ruby had sent him fully unlocked his Semblance, and granted him the strength to carry out his mission in frenzied fury. Penny's photos awoke a raging beast. Never before had Nora, Ren or Pyrrha witnessed a Grimm run away from a human, but plenty scampered after Jaune dug Crocea Mors into the spine of one such alpha, severing its head in one-handed action. The other had busied itself crushing the windpipe of an Ursa. He glowed of that of some white knight, glistening in snowy white Aura on a battlefield of darkness and crimson pupils.

The pictures Penny sent him kept the blood rushing through his body.

His Semblance, Aura Manipulation, allowed him to last longer, overpower his adversary and thrust harder with his sword. Oh, and that Semblance helped in combat and slaying Grimm, too.

"You're going to throw away that cheap plastic."

"... Make me."

Magnificent Aura glowed in retaliation. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ruby smirked and laced her fingers over that imposing chest of his, cooing when he grabbed handfuls of fluff. Later she would suggest her newest purchases, but for now, she settled on having her body sheets rumpled.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Had this idea on the backburner for a while (cut content), so finished and posted it as a celebration to my newest story. Go check out **Carrot **for eventual **Nora's Arc** lewdness, it's new, and my buddy **Mallobaude's Hands-on Education** (also **Nora's Arc**).

**P.S.** **Mallo's** a Moose.


End file.
